


ORGÍA EN CITYCLOWN

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Armpit Kink, Boys In Love, Break Up, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Clowns, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Death, Dorks in Love, Double Oral Penetration, Evil, Evil Plans, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Fuck Or Die, Fuckbuddies, Fucked Up, Fucking, Horror, Idiots in Love, Illnesses, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Large Cock, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Post-Break Up, Psychological Horror, Rough Oral Sex, SOTY, Scary, Scary Clowns, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sensate Orgy, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Temporary Character Death, Underwear Kink, horror city, old town, real, scary city
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: SINOPSIS1 Y 2Hacer esto es un error3 y 4Stiles, Liam y Froy se ponen en 45 y 6Se asustan otra vez7 y 8Alguien miente como Pinocho9 y 10Solo regresan tres.10 amigos llenos de vidas y de deseos pervertidos deciden pasar unos días en una antigua ciudad llamada “CityClown”, que esconde un terrible secreto: “Una vez dentro, es imposible salir”Mientras ellos viven todos los placeres dentro de la ciudad abandonada uno a uno irán cayendo.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish, Derek Hale/Scott McCall/Jordan Parrish, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Froy Gutierrez/Andrew Matarazzo, Froy Gutierrez/Dylan O'Brien, Froy Gutierrez/Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Froy Gutierrez/Theo Raeken, Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski, liam Dunbar /Froy Gutiérrez
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Push up

Si Scott pudiera acostarse con todos los chicos que conocia, lo haría, de eso no había duda y sus amigos lo sabían. Era como su marca, como su presencia.  
Aquel día, horas antes de que todos llegaran, Scott se encontraba haciendo pull ups o dominadas en el marco de su puerta. Había adorado ese ejercicio desde la primera vez que lo probo, ya que el solo hecho de saber que estaba ejercitando brazos, hombros y espalda, lo motivaba a seguir y seguir, pero detrás de todo eso, había algo más.  
Estaba poniendo el máximo esfuerzo en continuar. Cada vez que se detenía llevaba su nariz a una de sus axilas y olfateaba y luego solo aspiraba el hedor masculino. Sus gruesas axilas estaban cubiertas de sudor y de vellos largos, rizados y oscuros. Poco a poco, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de placer, y no solo eso, su pene también comenzaba a poner se duró.  
Había tenido tantas fantasías de lamer las axilas de todos los chicos y ahora, podría hacerlo cuando partieran a CityClown. Mientras pensaba en ello se dio cuenta de que su pene ahora estaba más grueso.  
Su propio hedor masculino lo había hipnotizado. Su polla comenzaba hacerse más grande con cada respiración, con cada olfateada. Estaba sin camiseta y solo tenía puesto una pantaloneta y unos bóxers blancos por dentro, junto a los zapatos con los que había estado durante horas.  
Soltó el marco de la puerta, y se dedicó a estirarse unos segundos y fue al fregadero.  
Estaba duro. Su pene de 8 pulgadas le dolía confinado y apretado dentro de su boxer. Como ya estaba en el baño y su madre no vendría durante la noche, dejo la puerta que conectaba al baño ya su cuarto abierta.  
Parecía necesitado y el olor que su cuerpo expulsaba solo lograba calentarlo más y más. Se inclinó para desatarse los zapatos y luego llevo uno de estos a la nariz mientras se observaba a su mismo en el espero del baño. Su polla erecta se sacudió de alegría y arrojo una gota de líquido pre seminal que cayó al piso. Arrojo su zapato a una esquina y comenzó a sacarse el calcetín del pie. Puso los calcetines en el mostrador del baño y se bajó los pantalones. Pateó luego su boxer hasta tirarlo al cesto de ropa sucia.  
Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en su propio olor parado frente al espejo. Scott necesitaba esto, lo necesitaba tanto que dolía. ¿Por qué?  
Abrió los ojos y vio su cuerpo marcado. Su ancho y su moreno pecho, sus oblicuos que llevaban directo a una pelvis llena de vellos y una verga erecta. Se dio la vuelta y se miró la espalda brillante y mojada de sudor mientras contaba sus estrías en la parte baja de la espalda y sus levantados glúteos.  
Se amaba. Se veía así mismo como un chico sexy y caliente 24/7 y ahora su olor lo había puesto como drogado y extasiado en busca de placer. Lentamente levanto su brazo enseñando su axila velluda y la aprecio detalladamente en el espejo. Noto una gota de sudor corriéndole por la costilla y sin pensarlo más de lo que debía, con la otra mano tomo aquella gota y se la llevo a su boca y la chupo.   
Gimió agresivamente.  
Se anhelaba a sí mismo. Tomo el mismo dedo y lo paso por su axila mojada y caliente. Gimió ante esto viéndose en el espejo. Se llevó la mano nuevamente a la boza y chupo como su de una paleta se tratara.  
Se inclinó hacia su axila y aspiro el hedor que el ejercicio le había provocado. Si existía algo que lo volvía loco era el olor de otros o en casos de soledad, el propio.  
Scott froto sus axilas aspirando mientras recitaba el nombre de sus amigos mientras imaginaba que su lengua acariciaba las sudadas axilas de Liam, de Derek, de Isaac, de Andrew, de Froy.  
Ya se había imaginado varias veces como las tenían y de hecho varias veces se las había visto. Andrew por ejemplo siempre las tenía rasuradas, mientras que Froy apenas tenía unos cuantos vellos ahí. Liam las tenía velludas y Derek igual.  
Pensó en la vez en donde Stiles le paso el brazo por los hombros y sintió la axila húmeda de su mejor amigo o la vez en donde fue a la casa de Theo y a escondidas olio una de sus camisetas ajustadas.  
Se levo los dedos empapados de sudor a los labios y se los frotó por encima de estos y luego paso la lengua por encima de sus labios para segundos después meter los dedos a su boca. Acarició los dedos mientras olía aun sus axilas.  
Axila. Sudor. Derek. Fetiche. Liam. Vellos. Stiles. Feromonas. Froy.  
Los quería a todos sudorosos y listos para un baño con su lengua.  
Comenzó acariciándose la verga y estaba tan caliente que tomo uno de los calcetines, enfundo su pene y comenzó con bruscos movimientos. La fricción de la tela junto al sudor de sus pies más el presemen hicieron la combinación perfecta para que se corriera intensamente viendo sus expresiones mientras se ponía de puntillas para intensificar el orgasmo.  
Se corrió y comenzó a respirar calmándose.  
En pocos minutos llegaría Stiles y quería estar limpio. Corrió a bañarse y en menos de 15 minutos ya estaba su mejor amigo sonriéndole en la puerta. Se pusieron a detallar las últimas cosas mientras empacaban lo necesario en mochilas y las ubicaban en un cuartucho que serviría como bodega por un día. Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar el resto de chicos trayendo consigo cosas y mochila llenas de ropa.


	3. Una historia de terror

Habían llevado a Froy casi de forma obligatoria. A pesar de que no quería a la jodida ciudad de los payasos tenía una sola razón. Estar cerca de Andrew, quien a pesar de ser recto, a veces le dedicaba una mirada coqueta y que decir de su preocupación por él.  
Si alguien podría arrastrarlo a casa de Scott ese era el. Andrew, con sus labios gruesos y su quememportismo por todo, ante los cuales Froy caía rendido.   
Iban a ser las nueve de la noche, cuando Andrew lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia adentro de la casa.   
Habían quedado en que todos serian puntuales y que llevarían lo necesario.  
Uno de los requisitos que habían pedido y exigido era llevar los resultados de un examen de sangre para asegurarse de que todos estaban limpios. Era un plan muy tonto, pero querían tener sexo grupal dentro de CityClown, o al menos en cada parada que pudieran. Querían darse el lujo de probar a sus compañeros hateros y de lamerles la polla a los novios de sus amigos.  
Cuando se sentaron en el piso de la sala despejada de Scott, en forma de círculo y rodeando un enorme mapa que Stiles había conseguido en la biblioteca del instituto, Scott habló.  
—Jackson y Parrish están consiguiendo la furgoneta, e Isaac no podrá venir esta noche, pero enviaron los resultados de sus exámenes.  
Scott metió mano en su bolsillo y saco tres hojitas verdes dobladas, no más grande que la mitad de una hoja A4. Los desdobló y los colocó sobre el mapa. El siguiente fue Andrew, seguido de Stiles, Liam, Theo y finalmente Froy, quien se había hecho un examen hace poco.  
—Muy bien— Stiles comenzó a revisar las certificaciones y cuando comprobó de que todos estaban impecables prosiguió. Él, junto a Scott eran los que más sabían de CityClown y ahora querían emprender un tour para tomarse fotos, tener sexo grupal y desmentir los rumores de los fenómenos que allí existían.   
Froy había aprovechado y se había sentado a un lado de Andrew, quien no parecía tener problemas con que sus piernas se tocaran. Stiles estaba a un lado de Derek y Theo tenía a Liam entre sus piernas. Este último par era escéptico a creer todas las atrocidades que de allí se decían. Es más, burlaban cada situación que les contaba McCall.  
—Supongo que ya empacaron todo ¿No es así?—Preguntó Derek, quien también tenía conocimientos sobre la vieja ciudad abandonada.  
Todos asentaron cabeza.   
Una habitación contigua a la salda de Scott estaba llena de mochilas y fundas de comida. Tenían planes de recorrer al máximo la ciudad y de evidenciar lo que allí ocurría con sus propios ojos mientras.   
—Bien, el plan es el siguiente. Saldremos a las seis de la mañana, probablemente un poco más tarde, de esa forma llegaremos a CityClown a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Stiles sacó las cuentas y también ha buscados dos canecas de gasolina y tres de agua.  
—Yo he traído comida como para un mes— dijo Andrew riéndose cerca de Froy quien pudo oler su aliento dulce y mentolado. Como si se hubiera cepillado los dientes hace pocos minutos.   
Andrew había llegado un par de horas antes con dos cartones de comida y enlatados. Luego de eso había ido a casa de Froy para traerlo a la reunión.   
—Bien, como ya saben todo lo que ocurre allí, Parrish ha decidido llevar dos armas— Explicó Scott riéndose.  
—Y yo mi bate— dijo Stiles ante todos y luego coquetamente llevó su mano hacia la entrepierna de Derek sintiendo la calentura y la dureza de su pene —Bueno, mis dos bates.  
Ellos tenían dos meses de casados y este viaje seria su luna de miel. Y lo iban a disfrutar. Derek incluso había comprado una cámara Polaroid con flash para tomar recuerdos y luego ponerlos en un álbum de fotos para novios gays que el mismo había decorado en la portada con letras de Fomix que decían "Sterek"  
—¿Y ustedes enserio creen que necesitaremos armas?— peguntó Theo irónico mientras acariciaba el cabello de Liam —Allá no pasa nada.  
—¡Que si mijito! ¡Que si pasa!— dijo Froy acurrucándose en sí mismo y recogiendo sus piernas para abrazarlas con sus brazos —Mi abuelo dice que si pasan cosas pero como es una ciudad expulsada nunca salen las noticias. Pero no se mas de ahí.  
—Bueno— Interrumpió Stiles —Yo podría contar la historia de CityClown.  
—No, No quiero saberla— dijo Froy encogiéndose más —Sería una tortura escuchar la historia y saber que mañana estarían ahí en esa ciudad.  
—Sí. Cuenta. Cuenta— le pidió Liam acomodándose entre las piernas de Theo y recostándose en su pecho.  
—Todo comenzó en 1970— comenzó narrando Stiles –Aquí en nuestro país comenzaron a llegar cientos y cientos de circos. Prácticamente nuestro país tenía cuatro circos por ciudad. Todas las noches las familias se reunían en las largas filas y disfrutaban de un buen show mientras se sentaban en las sillas y comían palomitas mientras los niños lamian manzanas acarameladas. Ese mismo año algo pasó. Algo terrible. Algo sin perdón— Stiles se detuvo un momento y miro a Scott mientras sacaba su celular del pantalón —¿Podemos apagar las luces?—le preguntó.  
—Sí Claro— Scott se levantó y camino hacia un interruptor de la puerta y apagó las luces. Toda la casa quedó a oscuras a excepción de la habitación al final de la escalera en el piso superior. La luz amarilla y brillante salía de ahí. Froy deseaba tanto que encendieran las luces, pero debía impresionar a Andrew para que no pensara que fuera tan gallina como realmente lo era. Aguantó el terror que sentía y se relajó mirando la luz de aquella lejana habitación.  
Cuando Scott se sentó Stiles encendió la linterna de su celular y la puso bajo su rostro. Aquello era aterrador y Froy evito mirarle el rostro. –Ese mismo año, cuando ya casi era diciembre y la gente aún seguía visitando todos los circos pasó lo inimaginable. Una noche, en un circo francés llamado BOUGLIONE una niña del público llamó la atención de un payaso.  
—Aquí viene lo bueno— interrumpió Scott.  
—Ella no pasaba de los nueve años y se llamaba ANNETTE y su nombre significaba “pureza e inocencia”. Dicen las lenguas que su mama le había rizado el cabello rubio, llevaba un vestido blanco, medias blancas que le cubrían las piernitas y un lazo rojo en la cabeza. Ella, sentada en primera fila con su madre y su padre a los lados. Vio los trapecistas. El show de las focas. Las contorsionistas y luego los payasos.  
—¡Ya! ¡No quiero saber más!— dijo Froy y todos rieron. Tenía la cara rojita y parecía temblar.   
Andrew le acaricio la pierna y le giño un ojo –Tranquilo, es solo una historia— su mano dejo la pierna y no lo volvió a mirar. Aquello dio indicación para que Stiles continuara. Derek ya se estaba aburriendo.  
—Los payasos contaron chistes, se golpearon entre ellos, y bailaron. Luego, pidieron a un miembro del público. “¿Un niño o niña?” preguntó el payaso más alto y gordo de todos. Se llamaba a sí mismo “Bobéche”. Tenía la cara lleno de maquillaje blanco, cachetes rosas, y un traje muy colorido. Un payaso muy limpio y pulcro.  
En ese momento mientras Froy trataba de no prestar atención a lo que decía Stiles, pero escuchando todas sus palabras. Escuchó un ruido suave proveniente de la cocina, algo así, como si alguien arrastrara algo. –Wuooo— dijo pegándose a Andrew –¡Escuché algo!  
Todos lo miraron. Froy era el auténtico gallina del grupo.   
—Lo juro. ¿Ustedes no escucharon nada?  
Nadie respondió. Le ignoraron. Pero él estaba seguro de que se sentía observado. Quería irse de la casa pero con las luces apagadas tenía miedo de incluso poner sus manos en el piso. Se acercó más a Andrew quien no pareció molestarse en lo absoluto.  
—De todos los niños y niñas quienes levantaron la mano, “Bobéche”, escogió a ANNETTE. Los reflectores fueron hacia ella y todos vieron su cabello brillar. La niña entusiasmada y algo avergonzada se levantó de su asiento y con ayuda de su padre subió al escenario. Dicen que se veía tan hermosa. Uno de los tres payasos le susurro algo a la niña y ella asentó con la cabeza. Lo que hizo fue fácil. Bobéche le dio un sobrero negro, ella se lo puso en la cabeza y la paseó por el escenario mientras los otros payasos desaparecían de la escena. Solo quedaron ellos dos. Bobéche la situó de nuevo en la mitad del escenario y se arrodillo frente a ella. Le quitó el sobrero y le mostró al público que no había nada dentro.  
—Oh Dios— gimió Froy. Ciertos rumores de lo que había pasado a la niña, él había oído.   
Stiles continuó— El payaso se acercó a la orejita de la niña, muy inocentemente ante la vista de todos, pero había algo detrás de todo. Le susurró algo mientras olía su cabello y ella reía por que le hacía cosquillas.  
En ese momento Froy, que estaba con la mirada perdida en las luces y sombras que se formaban en el rostro de Stiles, vio algo salir de la única habitación encendida al final de la escalera. Sintió que la piel se le erizaba y que sus pies se pusieron fríos. Sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando vio a aquella enorme sombra salir de la habitación y escurrirse hacia la oscuridad de un pasillo. –He visto algo. ¡Yo lo vi!— Grito haciendo que todos se espantaran y quedaran en silencio. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para evitar mirar hacia ningún lado. Como si las manos en su cara evitaran que le mataran. –¡Esta arriba. Lo he visto salir del cuarto!  
—Froy, aquí no hay nadie— le dijo Derek, quien se movió y le acaricio un hombro al menor de todos. Apenas tenía veinte años recién cumplidos. Derek vio que el chico estaba temblando y les dio una cara de enojo a todos. Lo estaban asustando. Derek parecía ser al único que le importaba el miedo que sentía Froy y a pesar de que él sabía que la historia de CityClown era real le mintió –Froy, lo que te están diciendo es mentira. Solo te están asustando. Todos son unos pelotudos.  
—¡Es verdad!— dijo Theo riéndose.   
—¡Ya mariquita! ¡Cálmate!— le dijo Liam acomodándose en el pecho de Theo, el cual era su respaldar.  
Froy miró la habitación nuevamente. Quizás para asegurarse de que no había nada ahí. Pero el sentía. Sentía eso mirándolo desde algún lado.  
—Ya casi término— se quejó Stiles –Además si no escuchas el desenlace esta noche vendrá el espíritu de Bobéche y te halará los pies mientras duermes.


	4. Bobéche: el payaso.

Froy no dijo nada. Solo sintió la mano de Derek acariciarle la espalda nuevamente. Y luego Stiles siguió con la última parte de la historia.  
—Annette sopló dentro del sombrero tal como Bobéche le había susurrado. Segundos después él le miro y le guió un ojo y le sonrió ampliamente. El payaso metió mano dentro del sombrero y sacó un conejo blanco agarrado de las orejas. Un hermoso conejo que hizo que todos aplaudieran y Annette se riera. Bobéche metió al conejo dentro de sombrero y agarro a Annette por las caderas y se la puso sobre los hombros. Las manos del payaso fueron por sobre sus piernas, debajo del vestido. Y comenzó a correr por el escenario mientras la gente aplaudía. La niña era demasiada inocente para saber que Bobéche se estaba propasando. Pero aquello era invisible para el público. Annette volvió con sus padres. Luego vio el show de los mimos, los titiriteros, los tragasables y finalmente los traga fuego. El circo terminó cuando las luces se apagaron y todos retornaron a casa. Pero eso no acabó ahí. Alguien más fue a casa esa noche. Alguien no invitado. Cuando ya iban a ser las 3:33 de la madrugada la madre de Annette, quien ya estaba acostada en su cama escuchó un sonido proveniente de la habitación de su hija. Luego otro, luego otro. Como de algo chocando con la pared.   
Ella se despertó con cuidado de no despertar a su marido quien seguía roncando. Mientras ella se aproximaba a la puerta de Annette los golpes se hicieron más fuertes y más fuertes. Efectivamente había algo chocando contra una pared. La madre de Annette siempre le prohibió poner seguro a la puerta y aquello hizo que entrara de golpe y lo que encontró fue lo peor que alguien pudiera encontrar.  
Los dientes de Froy titiritaban y Derek se veía preocupado por el menor. Andrew también estaba preocupado pero trataba de no parecerlo.   
—Los golpes salían de la cama de Annette chocando contra la pared cuando el payaso penetraba y embestía el cuerpo de Annette, quien en ese momento ya no tenía cabeza, porque la cabeza de Annette estaba a los pies de su madre. Sus ojos semi abiertos, la boca abierta y llena de sangre con la lengua echada hacia afuera. Cuando Bobéche miró a la madre de Annette gritar, él no se inmutó… siguió penetrando al cuerpo de la niña. La señora gritó y gritó mientras veía la escena.  
Bobéche fue arrestado y luego dicen haberlo condenado a la pena de muerte. La madre de Annette se suicidó días después del entierro de la niña. Su padre lo hizo luego de dos meses. Fue tanto la indignación de eso que nadie más fue a los circos. Las ventas de entradas bajaron y muchos comenzaron irse. Fue un ¡bum! nacional e internacional. Se quedaron 52 circos en la ciudad. Una noche, todos los ciudadanos se reunieron y metieron fuego a las carpas. El plástico se incendió rápidamente y no pudieron salvar casi nada. Hubo muchos muertos cuando las carpas ardientes caían sobre ellos. Al día siguiente la ciudad completa olía a caucho quemado y a carne ahumada. Los circenses vivos declararon la guerra a los citadinos, y los citadinos a ellos. Se odiaban a muerte. Tanto así que buscaban cualquier excusa para matarse en donde fuera. Con el paso de los días, los dirigentes de la ciudad no quisieron eso más. Dividieron a la ciudad. Ningún circense pasaba a tierra de los citadinos, ni un citadino a la de los circenses, quien lo hacía no tenía derecho a reclamar si les mataban.   
—Una ley muy estúpida y falsa. Stiles no inventes— se quejó Liam.   
—¡Fue así!— le gritó —Con el paso del tiempo los citadinos abandonaron todas sus tierras y se mudaron a otros extremos, lejanos de ahí. Pero antes de hacerlo tiraron una mescla de cadmio, carbono e hidrógenos. Aquello mató al suelo, y todo comenzó a hacerse incultivable. La ciudad de los payasos comenzó a crecer con el paso del tiempo, pero se dieron cuenta de que muchas mujeres abortaban durante las últimas fases del embarazo. Los que nacían traían problemas. Un brazo menos. Un brazo más. Problemas de conducta y agresividad.  
—¡Eso si es real!— dijo Liam –Mis profesores hicieron una investigación. Dicen que los químicos afectaron todo el clima en ese entonces. Incluso el agua que consumían estaba contaminada. ¡Mutaron! Así de sencillo.  
Cuando Stiles había terminado su historia y se apresuraba a apagar el flash, Froy tembló cuando algo susurro a su oreja “Sopla en el sombrero”, luego sintió una lengua caliente y húmeda lamerle la cara. Se escurrió hacia un lado sabiendo que no era ni Andrew ni Derek. Gritó. Tembló. Nuevamente hizo que todos se asustaran y luego, cuando Scott se apresuró a encender las luces todos quedaron en silencio.  
Justo detrás de Froy había un payaso de apariencia demacrada. Su cara muy mal maquillada. Horrible. Tenebrosa. Froy miro rápidamente y su mano le aparto pero el payaso ya se le había tirado encima haciéndole amagues de morderle y de golpearle.  
Froy gritaba y lloraba. Dijo cosas incomprensibles cuando las risas comenzaron a sonar.  
El payaso que estaba sobre el comenzó a quitarse la máscara y no era más que Isaac, quien le dio una sonrisa angelical mientras se acomodaba el cabello.  
Cuando él se apartó de Froy, quien seguía llorando y temblando, Andrew le ayudo a levantar.  
Pero aquello solo hizo que todos se rieran más fuerte.   
Froy se había orinado. Y orinado enserio. La macha húmeda mojaba su entrepierna y la parte izquierda de su pantalón. Se cubrió los ojos llorosos y los insulto a todos.  
—¡Bien hecho Isaac!— le dijo Andrew a Isaac, quien era su compañero de clases —¡Meterte con el más débil de todos no te hace “cool”! Eres una mierda.  
—Era una bromita— se quejó Isaac pero fue ignorado completamente. Los chicos se levantaron de donde estaban sentados y se estiraron. Tenían hambre y era hora de comer.  
Luego Andrew se giró hacia Scott. –Préstanos tu baño— le dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro del menor, quien temblaba y se cubría el rostro muy avergonzado.  
Se había orinado del miedo. No sabía cómo había pasado, pero de pronto no había podía contenerlo. Era una vergüenza.


	5. El miedo de salir

Andrew fue por algo de ropa en la maleta de Froy y luego Scott le señaló un pasillo y este llevo a Froy, quien estaba completamente engarrotado por lo que habían hecho. Ver la cara de esa mascara de payaso detrás de él más el gruñido y sin dejar de lado la horrible historia que le habían contado fue suficiente para empaparle los pantalones. Él ya la había escuchado por partes, pero jamás completa. Lo peor de todo fue que el susto hizo que su vejiga se sintiera tan llena y que su esfínter se aguara por un momento dejando que todo se regara en sus pantalones.  
Se había orinado. Se había meado encima.   
Y eso no era lo peor, ya que quien lo llevaba era Andrew, el chico que le gustaba tanto.  
¿Cómo podría resistirse a su mirada y a sus buenos tratos?  
Mientras Andrew le acompañaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del baño Froy se detuvo. —¿Te vas a quedar aquí afuera?  
—Si Claro. Estaré aquí cuidándote— le dijo Andrew sonriéndole. Algo en Andrew siempre había funcionado como Rol de hermano mayor de Froy. Le quería y le admiraba mucho. Por otro lado estaba lo que Andrew adoraba de Froy, pues este tenía un rostro muy lindo, suave y sus pecas juntas con sus ojos azules le daban un toque angelical a la obra de arte que ya era su rostro. Su cuerpo pequeño y ciertos manierismos femeninos lo hacían muy dulce y placentero a la vista, pero debajo de todo eso, lo que Andrew veía era un hermoso corazón. Froy siempre se preocupaba más por los demás que por el mismo, y eso era algo que ya no se veía en los tiempos actuales.  
Cuando Andrew ya estaba cerrando la puerta del baño Froy le impidió cerrarla del todo —Hasta ahí no más— le pidió.   
Andrew sonrió nuevamente. Froy podría verle desde dentro y Andrew podía ver a Froy desde afuera.   
Para darle más confianza al muchacho Andrew le comenzó a contar sobre cómo había ayudado a su padre a podar el patio trasero y mientras hablaba vio a Froy.  
El chico se sacó los zapatos y luego desabrochó sus vaqueros y metió los dedos en el elástico de su boxer. Procurando que Andrew no viera su pene se giró un poco.  
Rápidamente tomo el boxer limpio que le había traído y sintiéndose torpe comenzó a ponérselo.  
Desde afuera, unas hermosas nalgas redondas y cubiertas por ligero vello rubio, se observaron. Andrew ya le había visto el trasero varias veces a Froy, pero siempre trataba de no hacerlo, aunque sabía que lo haría nuevamente cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Jamás había visto a Froy completamente desnudo, pero algo en él quería ver todo lo que escondía debajo de la ropa. Algo primitivo.  
Cuando Froy termino de subirse el boxer, fue por una pantaloneta, luego le sonrió a Andrew y salió.   
Tomó la ropa orinada y la puso sobre un pequeño cordel que Scott tenía dentro del baño.   
Salió y Andrew le acaricio la espalda.  
—¿Mejor?— le preguntó.  
—Sí, Andrew. Mejor.   
Cuando llegaron abajo algunos de los chicos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa con unas latas de cerveza y Stiles junto a Derek preparaban tostadas mientras Isaac, quien se ganó una mirada muy enojada de Froy, estaba haciendo paté. Luego abrió una funda de doritos y puso todo en una bandeja.  
—¡Hora de Película!— gritó y unos aplaudieron y silbaron.  
Habían planeado ver El Exorcista (1973) pero eso sería mucho para Froy y para todos. Así que optaron en último minuto por ver Dos Locas en Fuga.  
A mitad de la película Derek ya se había dormido y Stiles seguía despertándolo para contarle cada escena chistosa como un buen matrimonio feliz. Isaac estaba acostado en el piso junto a Liam, quien tenía la cabeza sobre las piernas de Theo, quien minutos después se levantó con cuidado para ir al baño. Quería echar una meada desde hace rato pero se había distraído y cuando se distraía las ganas de orinar desparecían.   
Ante la risas de los chicos hacia la película, camino por el pasillo y se metió al baño encendiendo las luces. Estaban a casi 400 km de CityClown pero aun así, la forma en la que Stiles había contado todo le asustaba.   
Y ahí, mientras intentaba sacarse el pene gordo del pantalón, vio un boxer.   
Uno celeste. Algo viejo. Estaba húmedo y goteando.   
Ese era el boxer que había empapado Froy con su meada luego del susto. Quiso reír pero prefirió quedarse callado.  
Se apresuró a terminar mientras un leve dulzón y salubre olor le llego a la nariz.  
—¡Joder!— gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que su pene se había puesto gordo. Supo que debía hacer algo para liberar su erección y tomó el boxer de Froy.  
Estaba frio y empapado en la parte frontal. Si algo excitaba más a Theo en el mundo era el fetiche relacionado con la orina. Le había pedido a Liam que le orinara varias veces y luego se follaban el uno al otro hasta agotarse por completo.   
Apretó el boxer orinado de Froy en su mano y se empalmó más al sentir que estaba más húmedo de lo que él creía.   
No dudo en cubrir su pene con ese boxer, haciendo un túnel el cual comenzó a penetrar. El boxer mojado se ajustó a su pene como una segunda piel. Imaginando a Froy frente a él, con un nuevo pantalón puesto, orinándose encima. Viendo como la mancha de orina crecía en su entrepierna y se hacía más grande.   
Las cosquillas en sus bolas se hicieron más intensas y siguió imaginando a Froy quitándose el pantalón y luego el boxer, exprimiendo toda la orina en su cara. Sintiendo el olor y sabor salado de Froy llegarle a la boca.  
El muchacho guapo lo iba a matar. Y lo mejor de todo era que Liam también quería cogérselo.   
Dio unas caricias más y se dejó ir. Comenzó a correrse dentro del boxer orinado de Froy mientras gemía su nombre. Cuatro trallazos de su semen mancharon el boxer ajeno y él se recostó en la pared recuperando el aliento y esperando no haber hecho demasiado ruido.   
Limpio los restos de semen de su pene con el mismo boxer y luego se lavó las manos y salió.  
Fue a la sala y buscó su antiguó lugar. Vio a Froy durmiendo en los brazos de Andrew con la boca abierta. Ambos eran jóvenes.   
Cuando ya estuvo cómodo junto a Liam, este preguntó —Porque demoraste?— Liam parecía intrigado de verdad.   
La respuesta de Theo fue sencilla y clara —Estaba cagando.  
—Ahhh— fue lo único que dijo Liam en respuesta.   
Cuando termino la película todos quedaron acostados en muebles, sillones y mantas sobre el piso.   
La noche fue fría y tranquila.   
Ya a las 5:49 el sonido salvaje de una Furgoneta estacionada fuera de la casa les advirtió que debían marcharse.  
Comenzaron a embarcar todo y Scott se acercó a la cabina. Parrish manejaba y Jackson iba de copiloto.  
—¿Tanto les costó conseguir esta furgoneta?— pregunto Scott, pues habían asegurada tenerla en la tarde y venir a la reunión de anoche.  
—De hecho— habló Jackson —La conseguimos temprano, pero Parrish quería experimentar un beso negro y pase chupándole el culo toda la noche. Le hice correr cinco veces con mi lengua enterrada en el culo— Jackson llevo dos de sus dedos a los labios, los puso en forma de V y paso la lengua por en medio de esta, haciendo amagues de penetrar. –Le penetre con la lengua. Gime más pasivamente que yo.  
Scott miro muy extraño a Parrish quien estaba sonrojado —¿Que no eras Hetero?  
—Lo soy— se defendió —Pero si hay una lengua que me quiere dar placer yo no tengo por qué negarme. Quise experimentar que me chuparan el culo desde hace mucho— dijo el levantando las cejas y mirando a Scott –Ahora, sé que puedo pedírselo a Jackson o a cualquiera.  
Scott adoraba a Parrish. Sus músculos y su forma sucia de expresarse le haciendo sentir su polla reventar. Desde hace mucho se había dado cuenta en el trasero que tenía y muy internamente sintió envidia de Jackson pro haber enterrado la cara entre esas dos nalgas redondas y firmes que escondía siempre debajo de su uniforme de policía, el cual era muy ajustado.  
—¿Curioso?— pregunto Scott lamiéndose los labios.  
—Solo un poco. Siempre y cuando reciba placer.  
—¿Y qué tal si es un pene quien quiere darte placer?— inquirió Scott coquetamente a Parrish, quien tenía una forma de exhibirse muy masculina y única.  
—Eso no. ¡Jamás! Me han dicho que eso es horrible.  
—De hecho lo es las primeras veces— Explico Jackson —Pero ya con la práctica y perseverancia se te afloja el cauchito y pasa rápido. Solo hay placer. Además, parece que te ha de gustar dar una mamada.  
—Pasivo de mierda. El único pene que he chupado es el mío— le dijo Parrish.  
—¿Cómo haces eso?— le pregunto Scott sorprendido  
—Solo hay que acomodarse y doblar se hacia el frente— le comenzó explicando— no es que yo sea gay, pero una vez vi un video de un chico haciendo eso y lo intente y pude. Tengo un pene largo y me lo chupa hasta más debajo de la mitad.  
—Detállame eso— le pidió Scott caliente por lo que le contaba Parrish.  
Este rio y se sonrojó —No es tan difícil. Solo hay que ser flexible. Lo intente por primera vez hace un par de años— comenzó diciéndoles –Apenas podía lamer la piel que cubría mi glande. Seguí entrenando y en dos semanas podía chupar y lamer mi glande. Lo hacía al final del día luego de trabajar. Me relajaba. Ahora, meto más de la mitad de mi pene en la boca. Me encanta la sensación y el sabor solo de mí pene.  
—Whao— dijo Jackson —¿Por qué no me enseñaste eso anoche?  
Parrish se encogió de hombros –No creí que fuera interesante. A muchos no le calienta ver eso.  
—A nosotros sí— dijo Scott con una sonrisa en la cara –Debes hacer eso frente a todos para cuando lleguemos a CityClown.  
—Me daría vergüenza hacerlo con ustedes presentes— les dijo.  
—Solo relájate y hazlo— le dijo Jackson –Yo puedo lamerte el culo mientras lo haces— los tres rieron por un momento. Iba a ser un día soleado. Arriba las nubes blancas decoraban el cielo azul oscuro y todos vestían alegremente colores vivos y radiantes.  
Durante los siguientes minutos embarcaron las mochilas y los cartones de comida que había llevado Andrew. La furgoneta que habían conseguido era muy espaciosa, pues estaban muy cómodamente atrás.   
Derek con su cámara polaroid en mano pidió a Theo, Stiles, Jackson, Isaac y Scott, que posaran para una foto frente a la casa de este último. Se agruparon y Stiles, aun cepillándose los dientes posó. Detrás estaba Isaac tan guapo como siempre rodeando a Scott con su brazo.  
Para Derek, Isaac era uno de los más atractivos del grupo. Su quijada, su altura, sus risos y su forma de hablar lo hacían ver ante sus ojos, como un querubín. Derek iba a tener que hacerle algo a Isaac y zacear de una vez la excitación que fluía en el cada vez que veía a Isaac.  
A las 6:30 la camioneta se encendió y Froy tuvo un mal presentimiento. Pero él no era el único ya que Jackson, Scott y Liam también dudaron de que si estaba bien ir allí.  
Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió la nunca de Stiles y de pronto Isaac sintió como la ansiedad comenzaba el y se expresaba en forma de sudor en sus palmas y en las axilas. Respiro y se tranquilizó pensando que sería normal antes de ir a un   
Pero nadie dijo nada.  
La furgoneta empezó a rodar y despareció al final de la calle dando vuelta a la derecha y dirigiéndose al inicio del peor viaje que podían realizar en toda su vida.


	6. El origen de los payasos

Luego de dos horas de viaje y luego de parar a una gasolinera por los Snakcs favoritos de Jackson y Liam, Derek comenzó a pensar en el atroz origen de los payasos, incluso antes de que se llamaran payasos.  
Derek, sentado a un lado de Stiles, comenzó a pensar en cómo los payasos habían aparecido por primera vez, y todo se remontaba a una antigua leyenda. Miró los rostros de sus amigos y comenzó a preguntarse si alguno de ellos conocería el verdadero origen de su historia. Quiso contarla pero sabía que eso asustaría a Froy y haría que la tensión que se sentía aumentara, por esa razón solo comenzó a pensarla para el mismo mientras le tomaba la mano a Stiles.  
Todo comenzó en Canadá, en varios pueblos a la vez, en donde las personas que tenían algún tipo de discapacidad física, se las expulsaba ya que se creía que eran obras de demonios. En el caso de las mujeres, eran asesinadas antes de cumplir los doce años.  
Todos estos expulsados se refugiaban en cavernas y cuevas de las montañas. Hombres sin un brazo, sin una pierna, o sin ambas. Todos allí.  
Con el paso del tiempo, ellos necesitaron comer y comenzaron a acercarse al pueblo. Ahí llamaban a los niños y los atraían para jugar y comenzaban poco a poco a llevárselos lejos y luego no escuchaban los gritos mientras les devoraban.  
El frio extremo allí volvía a estas personas pálidas, casi blancas y dándole un aspecto cadavérico. La boca y la nariz se volvían roja por la sangre de la carne humana que comían.   
Luego solo reían felices por sentirse saciados.   
Cuando Derek volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta de que en un extremo estaba Liam y Theo conversando, por otro lado estaba Scott, Andrew y Froy viendo el mapa de CityClown que habían descargado de GoogleMaps.  
Vio también a Isaac en una camisetilla y en pantalones cortos. Derek siempre pensó en lo caliente que sería estar con Isaac, ya que su cuerpo alto y el abdomen no muy marcado lo hacían muy promedio y caliente.  
Y eso le encantaba.   
Mientras le observaba, bajo sus ojos hasta sus largas piernas que terminaban en unos pies con uñas muy limpias y pulidas. Usaba shorts estilo militar que llegaban más abajo de las rodillas y solo unas zapatillas de tiras. Podía ver la piel pálida de sus piernas parecida a la de Stiles.  
En ese momento Isaac se recostó en su asiento y puso los brazos detrás de la nuca. Eso le calentó aún más.  
Se enfocó en las venas de sus brazos y en las axilas poco velludas de Isaac.  
Pero tan rápido como llegó su calentura, se fue, ya que cuando volvió hacia su rostro angelical, este le estaba observando con un rostro muy serio.  
—¿Qué?— preguntó susurrando bajito desde el otro lado de la furgoneta.  
Derek sintió las orejas ponérseles rojas y fingió mirar hacia otro lado, pero nuevamente fue hacia Isaac que ahora parecía decir: "Hagámosle algo a Stiles"  
En su respuesta solo Derek, quien parecía no entender, solo dibujo una incógnita en su rostro.  
Isaac, llamó la atención de Scott, Froy y Andrew, quienes estaban situados a su izquierda.  
Derek miró, como Isaac se levantó de donde estaba sentado y tambaleando un poco por los movimientos de la furgoneta, se desabrochó el pantalón y se aproximó a Stiles. Aquello capto la atención de todos y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se bajó el boxer revelando sus blancas nalgas y se hizo hacia atrás empujando su trasero contra la cara de Stiles.  
Cuando este reaccionó se dio cuenta de que tenía el trasero de Isaac en la cara, como acto reflejo lo empujó con las manos casi haciéndole caer, pues el pantalón más abajo de las rodillas le impedía mover bien los pies.  
Todos se rieron.  
Al parecer Isaac era un buen bromista.  
El camino cada vez se hacía más solitario y empedrado, Parrish, quien manejaba tenía mucho miedo de que se averiara y quedaran varados en la nada.  
Por las ventanillas se podía ver un sol radiante y las nubes corriendo en el enorme azul del cielo. Había largas planicies de tierra hacia los lados de la carretera que daban un aspecto cálido y muerto al lugar.  
Ya cuando llevaron cuatro horas de viaje, Parrish detuvo la furgoneta a un extremo de la carretera todos se levantaron algo asustados.  
Jackson miró hacia atrás desde el asiento del copiloto sus caras temerosas —Tranquilos, Solo nos detuvimos para comer.  
Todos exhalaron sintiéndose más calmados y comenzaron a bajar y se dieron cuenta que la furgoneta tenía en los lados carpas que le ajustaban con tubos y las aprovecharon para obtener algo de sombra.  
Jackson, quien había llevado algo de arroz cocinado, sirvió diez platos lentamente. A su lado, estaba Andrew abriendo las latas de frijoles enlatados y Liam, destapando unas sardinas.  
Mientras estaban haciendo todo eso dos autos pequeños, cargados de chicos y chicas de su misma edad pasaron pitándole y saludándoles.  
Stiles, Derek y Froy se habían ido a sentar en el borde de la carretera en el concreto que evitaba ensuciarle las nalgas del pantalón. Sentados bajo la sombra que hacia la furgoneta Derek le tomó el rostro a Stiles y le beso tiernamente. Todo eso frente a Froy, quien solo se dedicó a ver como aquellos labios se acariciaban entre sí por un corto momento.  
—¿No hago mal tercio?— les preguntó.  
Stiles sonrió y lo miró —Claro que no. De hecho nos gusta que nos miren.   
—¿Enserio?— pregunto Froy aún más avergonzado. Tomo una fina rama que estaba por sus pies y comenzó a dibujar en la tierra.  
—Sí. Nos gusta dar "Espectáculos"— dijo Derek esta vez.  
—¿Cuándo Fue la última vez que diste un beso?— le preguntó Stiles a Froy suavemente.  
La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y sonrió un poco —No, No lo sé. Bueno— tomo un suspiro —Fue hace varios meses atrás.  
Derek asentó con la cabeza esperando a que Froy continuara con lo que estaba diciendo, pero no lo hizo. El chico tímido se quedó callado dibujando en la tierra.  
—Pues eso se arreglará cuando estemos en CityClown— Le dijo Derek mientras le ponía una mano en la rodilla sin nada pervertido en mente —Cuando lleguemos allá yo mismo te daré un beso.  
—¿En la boca?— preguntó Froy dejando de dibujar para levantar las cejas en dirección a Derek y mirándolo asustado y sorprendió.  
—En la boca...— le dijo Derek —Y si quieres Stiles también puede besarte.  
Froy negó con la cabeza —Yo solo quiero a Andrew.  
—Te has dado cuenta de que el chico es Heterosexual ¿No?—preguntó Stiles y Froy miró hacia donde estaba Andrew.  
—Sí, pero igual, quiero besarlo.  
—Podrías drogarlo para besarlo, pero obviamente terminarías chupándosela y cabalgándolo lo cual es una violación, así que eso no cuenta.   
Froy volvió a negar —No. Yo quiero que me quiera con sus cinco sentidos bien puestos. Además, él sabe que todos vienen a CityClown no a un paseo turístico sino a prestar a sus parejas para que sus amigos follen. Orgias. Semen. Sexo.   
Derek le dio la razón —Definitivamente el chico tiene algo gay encima. Quizás solo debas lanzarte sobre él. Nunca sabrás si el siente algo similar a lo que sientes por el   
Froy pensó que Derek tenía razón. En ese momento vio como Andrew metía dos de sus dedos en la lata de frijoles, la pasaba por los extremos recogiendo algo de jugo, y luego se llevaba ambos dedos a la boca chupándolos sobre la lengua y saboreándolos de la manera más inocente.  
Froy imagino eso pero en una forma más sucia. Acostado con sus piernas abiertas mientras Andrew le penetraba el culo aflojándolo y estirándolo con sus dedos. Luego, recogía el jugo de su interior y retirando sus dedos con cuidado, se los llevaba a la boca, para probar su salado y agrio sabor.  
En ese instante solo sintió una presión en sus bolas y leves cosquillas en la ingle que le anunciaban que iba a correrse con solo pensar en eso.  
Miro hacia Stiles y Derek quienes le miraban la entrepierna. Tenía una erección.  
—Joder. Lo siento.  
—Está bien Froy. Es normal. Eres el menor de todos y aun eres medio adolescente. Pasa a tu edad, solo piensa en otra cosa y ya.  
—Y has que baje rápido, porque ya los platos están servidos— le advirtió Stiles levantándose de donde se había sentado y buscando un plato de comida.  
Ya cuando todos estaban sentados dentro la furgoneta comiendo, Scott comenzó a hablar.  
—Posiblemente lleguemos ahí en cuatro horas y media.  
—¡Bien!— festejó Theo con entusiasmo y fue seguido de Isaac quien asentaba con su cabeza felizmente.


	7. En la vida real nadie muere

La comida fue poca y habían terminado pronto. Cuando se habían bajado nuevamente de la furgoneta a estirar los músculos y extremidades para embarcarse nuevamente en el viaje de 4 horas, Derek tuvo una idea.  
Mientras caminaba cerca de Stiles este lo empujo contra un lado de la furgoneta, haciendo que su rostro se pegara al cristal de la ventana.   
—Oyeee— dijo Stiles incómodamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Parrish, Isaac y Jackson lo veían.  
—Amor, debo darte una buena follada antes de que otros usen tu agujero ¿No?— le dijo acercándose a su cuello y oliendo el aroma que tanto le gustaba.  
—P...Pero— trató de decir Stiles mientras sentía como Derek comenzaba a desabrocharle el pantalón. Nunca fue tan difícil. —Nos están viendo.  
A eso, Derek respondió levemente y con un encogimiento de hombros —Ellos pueden ver, pero no pueden tocar.  
Derek se sintió afortunado cuando logró atinar con el pantalón, desabrochándolo y tirándolo hacia abajo, casi a mitad de las rodillas y luego Stiles tiró su trasero hacia atrás.  
Sus benditas nalgas eran dos pompas blancas con lunares cafés. Le había lamido, chupado y mordido cada glúteo, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para hacer eso.  
—¡Tu!— le dijo Derek a Parrish —Desabróchame el pantalón y sácame la polla, que voy a marcar a mi esposo como mío.  
Aquellas palabras calentaron a Stiles quien solo suspiro cuando Isaac, Theo y Liam se sumaron a los espectadores. Rezaba para que no pasara ni un carro más. Y es que follar al aire libre y siendo observado estaba fuera de sus planes, pero ahí estaba, con el culo al aire, recostado a la furgoneta y levantándose la camiseta.  
—Tío, no soy gay— dijo Parrish negándose a sacarle el pene a Derek.  
—Me vale vergas que lo seas o no. Estas aquí y debes divertirte. Además, nadie dirá nada.... ¿Sí o no chicos?  
Ellos sonrieron y negaron.  
Parrish se acercó dudoso a un lado de Derek y llevó sus manos al botón del pantalón y luego comenzó a bajarle el cierre.  
Los pantalones cayeron hasta el piso.  
—Ahora bájale el bóxer— Dijo Jackson que observaba junto a los otros tremendo espectáculo.  
Parrish queriendo hacerse el divertido metió las yemas de sus dedos en la parte frontal del bóxer y puso sentir los vellos gruesos de Derek —Esta caliente.  
—Y a ti te tiemblan las manos— replicó Derek mirándole a los ojos.   
Parrish comenzó a tirar del boxer hacia abajo revelando una larga y gruesa verga a las que todos reaccionaron con un "Ohhhh"  
—¿Cómo te entra eso?— preguntó Parrish alejándose un poco y mirando a Stiles.  
—Dilatación. Lubricante o saliva— le respondió —Aunque una vez no había nada de eso y Probamos con gel de sábila. ¡Fue asombroso!  
—Escúpeme la polla para poder metérsela— le dijo Derek a Parrish quien volvió a acercarse   
—No hare eso. Es asqueroso.  
—No sabes lo asqueroso y bueno que puede llegar a ser el sexo— intervino esta vez Theo desde atrás.  
Parrish aún tenía algo de recelo a hacer eso.   
—Dense prisa... Mi trasero está esperando aun.  
—Escúpela o te hare darme una mamada tan fuerte que perforare tu garganta.  
Parrish supo que Derek iba enserio y lanzó dos escupitajos grandes a la polla de Derek, que ya estaba lo suficientemente erecta. Uno de estos fue a su tronco y el otro fue directo a su glande.  
Sentir la saliva de alguien que no era Stiles se sentía muy bien. Era tibia y húmeda.  
Derek con su dedo la esparció por su pene y luego separo las mejilla de Stiles, quien reacciono con un gemido cuando se dio cuenta de que Theo, Jackson y Liam tenían un bulto en sus entrepierna, mientras que Scott, quien se había unido al final, tenía su pene grande afuera y masturbándose un poco.  
Stiles quería sentir la verga de su amigo dentro, y dentro de poco podría.  
Derek alineo la cabeza de su glande al orificio de Stiles, quien luego de unos empujones comenzó a ceder. El mayor puso sentir como los músculos de Stiles le apretaban y aquello se sentía muy bien.  
—¿Que sientes?— preguntó Parrish a Derek.  
—Es genial. Casi como follarse al cielo. No es por presumir chicos— se refirió a los otros —Pero mi esposo tiene un agujero de lujo. Es tan cálido, húmedo y baboso dentro que te dan ganas de nunca sacarlo.  
Todos rieron y Derek siguió empuñando hasta que ya no pudo más. Se la había metido toda.  
Se retiró hasta la mitad y la clavó nuevamente haciendo que Stiles se moviera un poco y gimiera.  
Derek agarro del cuello al menor y lo recostó aún más y comenzó a fallarle, y a follarle enserio mientras todos veían y observaban.   
La velocidad de Derek comenzó a aumentar y el sonido que hacían sus caderas al chocar con las nalgas pálidas de Stiles, se convirtieron en música para los oídos de todos.  
Cuando Stiles sentía el glande de Derek acariciarle la próstata este gemía y se retorcía. Su polla también erecta se balanceaba en la nada y no tenía nada con que frotarse, sin embargo, las caricias del viento cálido le daban placer.   
—Joder— se quejó Parrish cuando vio a Scott masturbarse. Su pene era enorme y la punta de su pene era más gruesa que el resto del tronco de su pene.  
Todos estaban enfocados en ver como Derek agarraba ahora las caderas de Stiles y lo follaba sin compasión haciéndole gemir y lloriquear a Stiles, quien tenía los labios separados abriéndose y relajándose para que la polla de su esposo entrara con facilidad.  
Unas cuantas embestidas más y Derek fue más profundo. El primero en correrse fue Stiles quien disparó su carga contra la furgoneta, bañándola con gotas de su semilla.  
Luego, las contracciones del ano de Stiles comenzaron a succionar el pene grueso de Derek enterrado en él y se liberó dejando chorros de esperma en sus intestinos.

El pecho de Derek brillaba en sudor, y de igual manera la espalda de Stiles.  
Scott, con su polla aun erecta aprovechó cuando Derek retiró su pene para ver el agujero rojo e hinchado de Stiles.  
—¿Puedo?— le pregunto a Derek, y Stiles sintió algo de esperanza para que Derek dijera que sí.  
—Podrás, cuando estemos en CityClown. Por ahora Stiles sigue siendo mío. Derek se agachó y comenzó a subirse su pantalón y luego subió el de Stiles.  
Scott, con una mano en la furgoneta y la otra en su pene, se puso de puntillas para intensificar el placer y comenzó a disparar su leche.   
—Tengo tu corrida adentro, voy a mancharme— le dijo mientras veía a un lado a Scott correrse mirándolo.  
—Pues aprieta el culo para que no se salga, y así quien te vaya a usar la próxima vez ya sentirá todo baboso adentro.  
Los chicos rieron y comenzaron a subir todos a la furgoneta. Scott fue el último en subir, quien había aprovechado quedarse al final para estirar el dedo y tomar una gota de semen de Stiles y llevársela a la boca.  
El chico sabia agrio y salado. Le gustó.  
Cuando todos estuvieron embarcados se dieron cuenta de que faltaban dos, quienes tampoco habían estado en el espectáculo que Derek y Stiles habían ofrecido.  
No había rastros de Froy o Andrew en la furgoneta. Un poco asustados miraron por las ventanillas y en el horizonte pudieron ver caminando de regreso al par de tortolos tomados de la mano.  
Nadie supo cómo o que se dijeron, pero ahora ellos venían caminando juntos y agarrados.  
Cuando llegaron luego de unos minutos, nadie dijo nada.  
Froy y Andrew se sentaron juntos y guardaron silencio, pero ambos sentían todos los ojos sobre ellos   
Froy, quien estaba cerca de Isaac le miro y acercándose a él le susurro —Andrew y yo recolectamos ramitas. Me las he quedado— le dijo mientras se daba golpecitos en un bolsillo de su abrigo.  
—Pues ustedes se han perdido una follada magnifica.   
Froy no prestó atención a eso y solo siguió viendo como la mano de Andrew tomaba la suya.   
El viaje se hizo más largo de lo esperado y mientras viajaban vieron a otro un auto ir en su dirección y uno en contravía.  
Ya casi llegando pudieron ver al lado derecho de la calle un local de comida rápida llamada Kingburguer el cual estaba más que abandonado. A los lados había enredaderas, cajas de cigarrillos y extremos de motas y cigarrillos. Las paredes estaban ralladas con grafitis pero no pudieron ver más porque a menos de 500 metros se levantaba un letrero enorme de madera que anunciaba la llegada a CityClown.  
Los aplausos llenos de miedo se hicieron escuchar y Isaac temió un poco, pues el solo hecho de ver el color rojo de las letras con las que estaba hecho el letrero le dio mala espina.   
Parecía sangre, pero tampoco pudieron detenerse. El auto siguió recto por la calle hasta toparse con enormes paredes a los lados de la carretera y en medio de esta una barrera similar a esas que ponen en los peajes de color amarillo y negro.   
—¿Llegamos?—preguntó Jackson a Parrish.   
Él se encogió de hombros —Supongo, pero no podemos avanzar por que está esa cosa interrumpiendo en la calle.  
—Pues que alguien baje y la saque— dijo Scott desde atrás.  
Theo reviró los ojos y comenzó a ponerse de pie —Yo iré.  
Pero antes de que pudiera poner mano en la manilla de la puerta Liam le agarró del brazo —Tu no iras.  
—¿Porque no?  
—En todas las situaciones como estas bajarse del auto es una muerte segura.  
Isaac comenzó a reír —Por favor. Esta es la vida real. Nadie va a morir— Isaac lleno de valor llevo su mano a la manilla de la puerta y abrió. Salió fuera y se estiró un poco y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la entrada.


	8. El pacto de sangre

Estaba a unos veinte metros de la furgoneta cuando agarro la barrera, que no era más que un tubo de metal grueso y largo. En un extremo tenía una soga larga, atada a un gancho de la pared. Del otro lado estaba atada una enorme piedra, la cual ejercía presión.  
Isaac comenzó a desamarrar la soga y la barrera comenzó a subir.  
Scott rio y Parrish avanzó con la camioneta. Cuando estuvieron cerca Jackson le gritó —Buen trabajo— y Isaac solo respondió con una linda sonrisa y un saludo de palma abierta.  
Una vez que toda la furgoneta pasó el bajó la barrera y la ató al gancho de la pared.  
La furgoneta avanzó un poco y aquello le dio la oportunidad a Isaac de ver un letrero pegado a la cara interna de la pared.  
"Bienvenidos a CityClown. El pueblo de los payasos locos.  
Danos tu sangre para una mayor diversión"  
Abajo del hetero había una olla con algo muy parecido a sangre seca, pero que Isaac tomo como broma, sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta de que había un clavo al que estaba atada una navaja los pelos se le pusieron de punta, sobre todo al ver que la navaja también parecía estar sucia de sangre seca.  
En el mejor de los casos esperó a que eso no fuera sangre.   
Se aproximó trotando a la furgoneta y dándole unos golpes para que se detuviera. —Bajen. Deben ver esto.  
La furgoneta se detuvo y comenzaron bajar. Los diez chicos fueron a donde les guió Isaac y leyeron lo mismo. Todos parecían asustados menos Scott y Theo. Froy junto a Andrew bajaron con sus mochilas puestas.  
—Yo no usaré esa navaja— dijo Scott y metió su mano al bolsillo trasero de su jean negro —Traigo la mía.  
—¿Espera que? ¿Vas hacer esa mamada?—le pregunto Derek deteniéndolo.  
—Dice..."para mayor diversión"— Scott se agacho y puso la palma sobre la olla muy vieja. Incluso estaba doblada en ciertas partes. Llevó la navaja a un extremo de su dedo y cortó un poco. Las cosquillas de la navaja dividiendo su carne y los latidos del corazón no se comparaban al placer que sintió cuando dos gotas de sangre cayeron al fondo de la olla. —Listo. Bueno y gratificante— se levantó sonriendo —¿Quien sigue?  
Theo le tomó la navaja e hizo lo mismo. Busco su dedo anular y corto hasta que puso unas gotas de su sangre.  
Aquello les daba miedo a todos, pero más a Froy. —Yo no lo haré. Tengo fobia a la sangre   
—Froy— intervino Jackson —¿Qué tipo de fobia no tienes?  
Aquello hizo que todos comenzaran a reír menos Derek y Andrew quien le acaricio el hombro.  
—Solo serán una gotitas ni siquiera dolerá— le dijo Andrew abrazándolo por detrás esta vez. Sin embargo sintió que aquellas palabras le dolieron a Froy.  
—¿Tu también?  
Nadie dijo más nada. La navaja paso por manos de Isaac, Liam, Jackson, Parrish, Stiles, Derek y luego Andrew quien hizo una herida en su mano para dejar caer gotitas de sangre en la olla.  
Aquel era un pacto.  
Sin embargo, ellos no sabían que estaban siendo observados. A más de doscientos metros había una mujer distendiendo ropa de un cordel.   
Ahí las casitas comenzaban y ella solo había aprovechado el sol del día para poner sus trapos a secar.   
Ella, que tenía la piel oscura vio como cada uno de los chicos se acercaba a la olla y se cortaban. Eran jóvenes y guapos y estaban haciendo uno de los peores errores de su vida. Tiró la ropa que tenía en sus brazos y comenzó a correr hacia ellos lo más rápido que pudo.   
Ella había tenía una vida maravillosa, llena de lujos, de dinero, de buenas amistades y calificaciones, pero todo se había derrumbado cuando quedó atrapada e CityClown.  
Froy, se había negado rotundamente a cortarse. Simplemente no podía. Le daba miedo y cierto asco hacerlo, no sabía si le dolería o con qué fin debía dejar su sangre en aquella entrada.  
Haciendo un movimiento rápido, Isaac fue a su espalda y lo abrazó fuertemente. Scott le sostuvo los pies mientras Theo le agarro el brazo y la muñeca. Liam también ayudaba a contener al CHICO.  
—¡Suélteme muchachos!— les pidió rápidamente asustado. El aire se le hizo espeso y el corazón se le estrujó al ver que Andrew no le estaba ayudando esta vez. —¡Paren! ¡Por favor!— trato de retorcerse pero no pudo hacer mucho —No. No. No.  
Sintió como Jackson puso la punta de la navaja en su dedo y la clavó, dejando salir un grito mientras pataleaba. Jackson clavó más la navaja en su piel y escucharon los gritos de una mujer desesperada tras de ellos.  
Los gritos desgarradores y los movimientos de brazos asustaron a todos y aquello hizo que Jackson moviera mal las manos e hiciera una herida desde el dedo que fue a terminar hasta la mitad de la mano.  
—¡Ahhhggg!— Grito Froy, pero lo ignoraron y todos se giraron a ver a la mujer que corría. Por un momento tuvieron impulsos de correr porque la mujer los asustaba demasiado.   
Traía un pañuelo en la cabeza y una falda larguísima de varias telas frescas y viejas.  
Mientras ella se aproximaba a los chicos, con el último aliento que le quedaba, se dio cuenta de que todos tenían una picada en las manos.  
Ella se detuvo a tres metros de distancia del grupo— ¿Que... Que hicieron?— les preguntó jadeante aunque ya sabía la respuesta.  
Nadie sabía que decir solo se apartaron y vieron a Froy llorando y sosteniendo su mano sobre la olla. La enorme herida emanaba sangre inmensamente y el chico estaba pálido y petrificado viendo su herida abierta. Sentía que latía y al mismo tiempo que ardía.  
—¡Ustedes!— gritó la mujer —¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡AHORA!— les grito dando un paso hacia atrás— No tienen idea del gran error que han hecho. ¡Largo!  
Ella retrocedió aún más.  
—¿Que hicimos?— Preguntó Scott —No es nada malo lo que dice el letrero o ¿Si?  
La mujer retrocedió aún más y más. Parecía desorbitada al ver el rostro de los chicos. Miro al suelo avergonzada y siguió retrocediendo. Había llegado tarde nuevamente.   
—Yo...Yo pediré a Dios por sus almas.  
La mujer dio la vuelta y se apresuró a regresar por donde había venido.  
Cuando se dieron cuenta habían pasado ya quince minutos y nadie se había percatado de que Froy ya no estaba. Su mano ensangrentada estaba recostada en su pecho mientras lloraba. Le dolía y todos lo habían tomado a la fuerza pero lo que más le dolía era que Andrew no le había ayudado en lo absoluto.  
Su plan sería fácil. Iría al restaurante Kingburguer abandonado que había pasado varios cientos de metros antes y se quedaría ahí hasta que los chicos salieran. Tenía comida y ropa en su mochila y si no se ensuciaba no sería necesario cambiarse de ropa y mucho menos necesitar un baño.  
—El mariquita se ha ido— dijo Liam sin poder ver a Froy por ningún lado.  
—No le digas así— pidió Derek acercándose a Andrew –Seguro fue al restaurante o va caminando por la carreta. Es muy tarde. Ve y convéncelo de que regrese.


	9. Froy se ha ido

Andrew asintió con la cabeza. Se sintió mal por no haber ayudado a Froy a que no le cortaran pero luego de pasar la navaja por su dedo sintió algo que no le dejo moverse. Sintió pena porque le había fallado a Froy cuando debía protegerlo. Se acomodó la mochila y salió de la entrada de CityClown siguiendo a Froy.  
Encontrar un lugar para acomodarse no fue difícil. A casi medio kilómetro, lo cual no fue más de dos minutos en la furgoneta había dos casas que se mantenía en muy buen estado. Una estaba pintada en color concho de vino de ladrillos, mientras que la otra estaba en un color crema. Ambas eran de dos pisos. Daban un aspecto aterrador pero a la vez estaban encantados por la casa ya que en sus momentos hubiera costados miles de dólares.  
—Aquí nos quedaremos esta noche— dijo Scott sosteniendo el mapa –Estamos en la primer parada. La ciudadela “Los cerezos”. La calle principal era de dos vías de doble carril y en medio de estas, dividiéndolas había solo un parterre con maleza.  
Stiles aprovechando que Derek estaba tomando fotos del lugar en donde se encontraban se acercó a su marido —¿Me tomas una frente a las casas?  
—Por supuesto. Ponte ahí. Ponte serio. Modela para tu Papi— le dijo señalando un lugar preciso para que con la cámara polaroid se viera de fondo las casa.  
El posó cruzando los brazos frente a él. Dio clic y Stiles le sonrió.  
A los pocos segundos la polaroid comenzó a salir y Derek se la dio a Stiles, quien rápidamente la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.  
—Aun debemos esperar a Froy y a Andrew ¿Creen que ya le haya convencido de entrar?  
—Froy es un gilipollas— dijo Liam —¿Cómo se les ocurre traerlo?  
Nadie dijo nada  
—¿De quién fue la idea de traerlo?— insistió Liam. El silencio fue incómodo y el solo negó con la cabeza tomando su mochila de la furgoneta para entrar a la casa. —¡Marica!  
—Seguro vendrán, pero ya es tarde y caminar todo ese tramo desde el restaurante hasta acá seria tenebroso— dijo Stiles viendo la larga carretera en dirección a El restaurante. Ni siquiera podía observarlo –Yo creo que Andrew logrará convencerlo pero vendrán mañana. Ya casi es de noche.  
—Ya entremos y dejemos de esperar— dijo Theo.  
—Podríamos ir con la furgoneta a recogerlos y traerlos— pidió Derek.  
Scott se encogió de hombros –No amigo. Mi gasolina no es para recoger miedosos.  
Entraron a una de las casas que pese a estar abandonada aún mantenía sus paredes de pie y que además estaba amueblada.  
Dentro, había un terrible olor a polvo, la pintura y el papel de las paredes se estaban descascarando. En las esquinas había manchas oscuras de humedad y telarañas.  
Los 8 chicos entraron sin temor alguno y a pesar de que no había electricidad dentro y de que todo se mantenía oscuro se sentía bien. La adrenalina los hacia valiente.  
Liam, el más intelectual de todos, había llevado baterías y un reflector de casi un metro de largo, que parecía una lámpara. Fue a la furgoneta por él y luego haciendo unos pequeños ajustes la encendió. Al menos ahora, lo que se suponía era la sala estaba alumbrada.  
Al fondo de la sala había un pasillo que llevaba una cocina, y frente a esta, otra puerta con cuartos a los que nadie quiso ingresar, no por temor, sino porque a pesar de que era un lugar abandonado, sentía como si invadieran la privacidad de alguien.  
Se comenzaron a hubiera en la sala abriendo sus mochilas y buscando algo que comer y tratando de no tocar nada. Derek, aprovecho a tomar una que otra foto de la casa, la cual ya era bastante rara.  
—¿Mañana comenzaremos el recorrido?— preguntó Theo agachándose y rebuscando en su mochila una camiseta limpia.  
Isaac lo miró –Supongo. No quiero estar aquí todo el día. Quiero conocer.  
Liam asintió con la cabeza —¿En el mapa que tienes Scott, sale donde fue el circo de Bobéche?  
Scott sintió rápidamente –Sí. Al otro lado de la ciudad.  
—¿Vamos a ir hasta allá?— les preguntó Stiles luego –Me van a doler los pies, además yo me canso muy rápido.  
—Yo te cargare amor— expreso Derek moviendo contra él y abrazándole por la espalda.  
—¿Creen que le esté yendo al maricón de Froy?— pregunto Liam llamando la atención de todos.  
Derek negó con la cabeza. Ya Liam parecía tener algo contra Liam y aquello lo molestaba mucho. Froy era el más puro e inocente del grupo y Liam lo trataba como si fuera de lo peor –Si vuelves a llamarle “maricón”, te las verás conmigo. Todos aquí somos gays…  
—Yo no— dijo Parrish   
—Yo no tanto— replico Isaac.  
—El hecho es…— comenzó Derek nuevamente –Que este sinvergüenza se la pasa jodiendo al menor del grupo. Es casi un adolescente aun y lo tratas muy mal. Desde ayer solo lo has pasado jodiendo y te veías muy feliz mientras le hacías un corte en la palma de la mano.  
—Pues si tanto lo aprecias ¿Porque no lo defendiste?  
—Mira Derek— dejémosle ahí— intervino Theo defendiendo a Liam –No discutamos. Sí. Liam se portó mal y yo hablaré con él. Además recordemos que Andrew fue a buscar a Froy y sabemos que el chico no fue lejos.


	10. Fuerzas  demoniacas

Froy, con un destino en mente, camino completamente enojado. El corte en su mano le latía bastante y solo quería alejarse. Sus pasos eran rápidos y firmes. Sabía que el restaurante estaba cerca y solo quería llegar ahí y permanecer hasta el día siguiente en donde se subiría a cualquier auto para que lo llevara lejos de donde estaba.   
Cuando comenzó a ver el restaurante se apresuró más y más y dando la vuelta tras de este, buscó la puerta trasera.  
Ahí solo se leía SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO y descubrió que no solo estaban cerradas sino cerradas a cal y canto: ni se movió cuando trato de empujarla. A los lados de la parte trasera había dos ventanas, pero con tan solo observarlas se dio cuenta de que estas se encontraban muy bien cerradas y soldadas por dentro. La noche iba cayendo y ahora solo había un poco de luz, y que decir del frio que silbaba a sus espaldas.  
Sabía que tenía que meterse dentro para pasar la noche. No se quedaría afuera congelándose. Empujó las ventanas en medio de los barrotes pero no se movieron tampoco. Su mano lastimada dolió cuando hizo presión sobre la herida sin querer.   
Las tablas internas parecían no desprenderse, y de cierta forma aquello fue como un alivio, así tenía una excusa para no entrar al restaurante y morir de frio afuera. Y si moría ya no tendría que aguantar a Liam ni a los nueve idiotas que se habían burlado de el por ser un gallina indefenso.  
Pese a que quería llorar, no lo hizo.  
Fue hacia otro lado del restaurante y se encontró con la zona de carga y descarga de compra y alimentos, y allí una vez más: premio. Al pie del muelle de hormigón que se levantaba por los lados del restaurante, había docena tras docenas de colillas naranjas de cigarrillos ya quemados y aplastadas. Había varias latas y botellas de cerveza y además una botella de agua. Había envolturas de dulces y el brazo de una muñeca de plástico de hule que le pareció atroz.  
Arriba de esta zona de descarga había una ventanilla de cristal abierta por la que supuso entraría perfectamente. Lo mejor de todo es que no estaba tan alta como parecía, pero que, sin embargo, no alcanzaría, pues él era pequeño. Regreso al punto inicial por el que había visto dos cajas de madera y las llevo consigo hasta la parte en donde estaba la ventanilla.  
Las ubico una encima de otra y para su asombro podía alcanzar la ventanilla hasta meter sus dos antebrazos. Eso era buena señal, se impulsó y con fuerza trato de deslizarse por la ventanilla. Con sus pies se impulsó por la pared y comenzar cruzar. Justo al otro lado, podía ver el interior de lo que parecía la cocina del restaurante. Allí, justo abajo, había un colchón roto con la esponja al descubierto. Sabía que esa será la entrada de los chicos malo y de ahora en adelante el sería un chico malo. Dando un último impulso se dejó caer con cuidado en el colchón y ni siquiera le dolió la caída.  
Ahora estaba dentro y eso era bueno.   
Adentro, las paredes estaban llenas de basura, polvo, telarañas, suciedad, y grafitis.  
Salió de allí y fue a la parte del restaurante en donde habían desaparecido todas las mesas y reservados, y en la zona de la cocina por la parte del techo, asomaban unos cables en donde alguna vez hubieron focos. Colgaban aun algunos cuadros y placas falsas del techo, había una mochila con algo dentro en un extremo. Además aún estaba una caja registradora en un mesón.   
Sobre este mismo mesón había unos centavos, y varias bajaras de Uno y de naipes.   
En una de las paredes del restaurante había varias páginas de revistas en donde las mujeres salían desnudas y en bikinis rojos y amarillos. Sus nalgas hacían que la parte trasera del bañador desapareciera entre sus nalgas. Froy siguió observando con sumo interés todo el lugar. En otro rincón había tres colchones inmundos juntos, y Froy sabía exactamente para que los chicos que venían ahí, los utilizaban.   
Parecía un sitio húmedo, pero no frio en realidad. Lo peor de todo era el olor, una combinación de sudor, o humo de cigarrillos, humo de marihuana, bebida rancia, orina, y creciente podredumbre grotesca en las paredes. Los colchones tenían varias manchas amarillas en todos lados, y él sabía exactamente de donde aparecían, pues también había manchado su colcho cuando se imaginaba a Andrew penetrándolo y se corría salvajemente sobre sus sabanas.  
En la pared en donde la gente hacia los pedidos había un poster. Froy descubrió que se trataba de Justin Bieber cuando traía el flequillo y parecía niña. Le había pitado un diente con un marcador negro, le habían dibujado cachos y bigotes a los lados de los labios. Las cejas también se las habían unido con rayas finas de marcador. Al lado, de este poster había una hoja en donde se leía: Boca 15 puntos, Nariz, 25 puntos, Ojos 30 puntos cada uno.  
Tomo uno de los dardos que ya estaba en el poster, se situó a una distancia prudente y lo aventó. Fue directo al cabello. Tomo otro dardo y lo aventó y este ni siquiera toco el poster.  
Se aproximó al poster y saco un dardo nuevo. Se alejó y miro fijamente la imagen. Se concento y apunto y nuevamente le dio al cabello.  
Era una vergüenza.  
Ya la noche había traído consigo la oscuridad, pero él, tomo de su mochila una linterna y se aproximó hacia los interruptores de la pared. Ninguno de los dos primeros servía, pero el tercero si encendió y con algo de dificultad la lámpara que estaba en una esquina del restaurante encendió.

Froy, aun no sabía dónde acomodarse a dormir, sin embargo, optó por ir a los baños a lavarse las manos. Esperaba que hubiera algo de agua.  
Los baños estaban en pésimo estado. La basura bordeaba todo el lugar, tierra, polvo. Musgos en las paredes.  
Fue a la llave del lavabo y lo primero que salió fue algo de agua sucia y esta luego se cortó. Espero unos segundos y el agua nuevamente salí, y con el paso de los segundos se iba haciendo más y más limpia.  
Sus manos fueron lavadas y el enorme corte en su mano ardió un segundo. La puerta abierta permitía que algo de luz entrara y aquello lo calmaba. La sangre se había secado en un extremo y el solo enjuagó. Desearía haber traído un jabón, lo bueno fue que tenía un desinfectante en su mochila.  
Se agacho en el lavaba o y limpio su cara con el agua. Con leves movimientos lavo sus mejillas y sus ojos.   
El espejo estaba sucio en su gran mayoría, pero tal pareció que las personas que frecuentaban ese lugar habían limpiado la parte central con la mano mojada.  
Salió del baño y escucho un fuerte estruendo chocando contra la puerta. Aquello le hizo gemir y se tapó la boca. Pensó en la estúpida historia y ahora todo el miedo que no había sentido se le estaba presentando. De pronto sus piernas se sentían engarrotadas y sentía como si sudara.  
Miró la puerta y nuevamente un estruendo pesado. Parecía como si alguien se chocara contra esta.  
Trato de moverse. Respiro y apenas pudo mover una de sus manos. Estaba justo afuera de la perta de baño y a pesar de que tenía las luces encendidas, tenía miedo. El tercer golpe fue aún más fuerte que todos. Haciendo que por los extremos de la puerta saliera polvo.   
Froy se cayó al piso y se cubrió el rostro. Con las manos. Se encogió las rodillas al piso y de pronto los golpes seguían y seguían… quería gritar pero tampoco podría. Estaba como en un estado de parálisis. Solo sabía que algo estaba a punto de tirar la puerta desde el otro lado, Y el todo inocente acurrucado en el piso, nuevamente orinándose en los pantalones.  
No podía controlarlo, simplemente sentía que su entrepierna se volvía cálida y una mancha húmeda lo mojaba.  
El golpe nuevo le tenso los músculos y lloró.  
Y luego solo hubo silencio por unos treinta segundos. No oyó nada, pero a pesar de eso, no había podido moverse de donde estaba sentado.  
Levanto poco a poco la cabeza y miro hacia la puerta: Nada. Miro a todos lados lentamente y luego, con mayor miedo, miro hacia atrás. Recordó lo que le había hecho Isaac y quizás todo era una broma.  
Pero no había nadie detrás.  
Luego, algo gutural se escuchó muy cerca de él.  
Cerró fuertemente los ojos.  
—No hay nada. No hay nada. No hay nada— se decía rapidito.  
Algo le contestó –Es extraño como siempre que sienten una presencia los acecha… Miran hacia todos lados, pero jamás, miran hacia arriba.  
Froy se tapó los oídos. Se estaba volviendo loco. Los presiono con fuera pero aunque seguía escuchado una voz dentro de él.  
—Es extraño como todos buscan monstruos y fantasmas en las esquinas de su cuarto, dentro del armario o debajo de la cama. Pero jamás miran arriba. Jamás lo hacen.  
Froy lloraba. Había luchado tanto para entrar y ahora solo quería irse de allí, pero no podía.  
Lo que vino fue peor.  
Algo lo tomo de su brazo y de una sola estancada lo aventó contra una pared de concreto en donde su cuerpo chocó y su cabeza sintió un gran dolor. Cayó al piso temblando y demasiado adolorido. Sentía que algo le quemaba los pulmones y apenas podía respiras, y tratando de ponerse en buen resguardo se deslizo hacia un extremo, pero algo nuevamente le había impedido hacerlo.  
No podía ver nada a su alrededor. No había nada.  
El aire seguía siendo cálido y solo escuchaba su respiración.   
Sentía el sudor en su espalda y en las axilas. Su cara mojada de aquello y sudor. Se llevó una mano al cabello en donde se había golpeado y vio sangre. Trato de levantarse pero no pudo.   
Sintió una gran arcada que le anunciaba que vomitaría. Con una mano se apoyó en el piso y con la otra se agarraba el estómago que parecía salirse. Estiro su cuello y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando sintió que algo le corría en la garganta.   
La arcada volvió y esta vez fue más fuete. Liquido viscoso y transparente le salió y sentía aquello recorrerle la lengua y cuando vio lo que había salido, volvió a vomitar. Varios gusanos se revolcaban en su vómito. Gusanos grasientos, amarillos y gordos que parecían divertirse y moverse con agilidad.  
Su rostro palideció y de pronto de no sabe qué lugar, una fotografía enmarcada cayó cerca de sí.  
La sola imagen le dio miedo, pero parecia que algo lo impulsaba a verla. Le limpio el polv con la mano. Era una niña jove, de no mas de ocho años, con cabelo claro hasta los hombros. Estaba d pie, Estaba de pie, su mano apoyada sobre lo que parecía el brazo de una silla, como si estuviera posando para un retrato formal.  
Llevaba un vestido estampado y joyería fina. Pero tenía una cicatriz aserrada en la frente y otra en su cuello y había algo extraño en sus ojos.  
—Se ve tan triste —murmmuró froy para sí.  
Triste era una forma de describirla. Vacía era otra.  
Froy se quedó inmóvil, con la mirada tan fija en la foto que parecía que estaba en trance. No tuvo valor para decirle que, dada la cicatriz en la frente, en el cuello y la mirada vacía, era muy probable que a la pequeña le hubieran hecho una lobotomía y le hubieran pegado la cabeza al cuello de malagana.   
¿Qué clase de monstruos le harían eso a una niña tan pequeña?  
—Bobéche… — le susurró lejanamente.


	11. Alguien desde afuera siempre observa

Cuando todos ya se habían acomodado En la sala de la vieja casa abandonada, dos golpes urgentes a la puerta principal llamaron la atención de todos.   
Los golpes se duplicaron y al parecer todos se habían asustado, pues se miraban entre sí, y fue Derek junto a Parrish quienes fueron con cuidado hacia la puerta de la casa en donde tenían planeado pasar la noche.  
Derek podía oír el corazón de Parrish latir fuerte mientras se acercaban a la puerta con la mano sudorosa tocando la manilla. Algo en él, le decía que no había nada que temer, sin embargo, sentí una leve ansiedad.  
Parrish apuntó con el arma para aparentar valentía en caso de que fuera algo malo o pillos queriendo robarles.  
Derek giro la manilla y abrió.  
Al otro lado estaba Andrew, con los ojos llorosos, con la frente sudorosa a pesar del frio de la noche. Se veía muy cansado, algo sucio y exhausto; y en sus brazos cargaba a Froy. Su cabeza estaba en su pecho y sus delgados brazos encogidos sobre su estómago.  
Las piernas le colgaban libremente.  
El chico estaba muy mal.  
—¿Que les ha pasado?— pregunto Parrish bajando el arma y metiéndola en su empaque que colgaba de su cinturón.   
Derek pudo ver que Andrew quería hablar, pero que no podía hacerlo. Estaba en shock, o algo parecido. Su labio le temblaba y una lagrima cayo sin mucho esfuerzo.  
Derek se aproximó a Andrew y tomo a Froy con delicadeza.   
—Cuidado— dijo Andrew suavemente —Tiene rota la cabeza.  
Derek le miro asustado y entraron a prisa a la sala en donde todos estaban acomodándose. La mayoría, vio a Derek cargar el cuerpo de Froy, quien parecía dormido.   
—Santa mierda— reacciono Isaac —¿Qué le pasó?  
Andrew solo se encogió de hombros.  
Theo de su mochila saco una manta y la tendió en el piso rápidamente, y luego Parrish puso otra para hacerla más suave y no tan fría. —Aquí. Acuéstalo aquí.  
No fue difícil. Froy era un chico pequeño muy delgado. Su contextura delicada lo hacía moldeable y ligero.  
Arrodillándose lo puso con cuidado, sobre todo con su cabeza —Andrew dice que se ha partido la cabeza. Hay que revisar eso.   
—Yo tengo Alcohol— dijo Isaac dirigiéndose a su mochila para tomar un frasco de aquel liquido desinfectante del segundo compartimiento.   
—¡Necesitamos agua!— exclamo Parrish arrodillándose junto a la cabeza de Froy. Su cabello rubio castaño hora estaba pintado de rojo oscuro en la parte posterior. No podía ver mucho, pero sabía que no era tan grande la herida.  
Jackson fue quien trajo un recipiente con agua y una de sus camisetas —Ten. Aquí.  
Cuando Parrish iba a humedecer la camiseta Andrew preguntó —¿Lo harás tú? Podrías empeorarlo. Regresemos— dijo él buscando lo mejor para Froy –Debemos irnos ya.  
Parrish se encogió de hombros. —Hay que hacerlo. No podemos dejarlo así ni mucho menos dejar que pase más tiempo. Debemos hacer algo por el ahora.  
Theo fue junto a Andrew y le tendió un vaso con agua mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro. —Bebe.  
Andrew lo hizo, y luego de tragar agua, miro a Liam sentado lejos. —¡Tú! Hiciste un curso de enfermería. Ayúdalo. Sabes que hacer. Tenemos todo.   
Liam le miro —¿Enserio?— bufó —Froy me desagrada. Además... si no se hubiera ido no le habría pasado nada.  
—Calla Liam— le ordenó Theo. —Necesitamos que revises a Froy ahora.  
Él se puso de pie —¿Ah sí? Ahora Froy nos necesita. Parecía muy valiente cuando se fue solo.  
—Sé fue por que hicimos que se enojara y le lastimamos— dijo Andrew arrepentido de no haber ayudado a Froy cuando lo agarraron y le hicieron una herida para que sangrara.  
Liam parecía no hacer caso a ello. Levanto sus cejas y negó con la cabeza —Seguramente él se lo buscó— aquello llamo la atención de Isaac, Derek, y Parrish —Es casi seguro que mientras regresó vio algún auto lleno de chicos, se ofreció, los calentó, y luego se dirigieron al restaurante —Dijo arrodillándose junto a Froy —Seguro... El quería diversión, pero de pronto se asustó. Los chicos fueron rudos y le dieron una paliza, y quien sabe Dios si le dieron por el culo, por perra ofrecida.  
—Maldición Liam— Dijo Isaac empujándolo hacia atrás y haciendo que callera de nalgas. —Cierra la maldita boca.  
—Froy es un ofrecido. Seguro hizo lo que les acabo de decir.   
—Mira Liam— amenazó Theo —Si no dejes de decir tanta mierda vas a conocerme realmente. Tú y yo hablaremos luego de esto.  
—No me digas...— Dijo este.  
Esta vez fue Andrew quien se agacho junto a Froy. Su pantalón orinado ni siquiera le dio asco. Sus manos temblaban mientras pensaba en que quizás alguien había abusado de Froy. Si alguien había tocado al pequeño, a su pequeño, lo pagaría con su vida. Se sentía con tanta rabia y coraje hacia sí mismo, pero sobretodo un nuevo en la garganta que casi no le dejaba respirar. Andrew tomo la bragueta deslizándola hacia abajo y desabotonando el pantalón con sus dedos hecho un lio.  
Derek también se arrodillo junto a Andrew y le ayudo. Con sumo cuidado le quitaron los zapatos y seguido del pantalón y lo dejaron en su boxer frio y empapado.  
Froy susurro —No dejes que regresen. Vámonos.  
Andrew fue a su rostro y le acaricio la mejilla. Ahora tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y la notable preocupación en el más moreno, fue notada por todos.  
—¿Quién te hizo esto pequeño?— Le pregunto Andrew consolándolo. Aun temblaba, pero ver que Froy ya estaba reaccionando lo alentaba. —¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Alguien te toco?  
Derek con ayuda de Liam giraron a Froy sobre su costado y este se quejó, pero Andrew estuvo allí para acariciarlo y hace que el dolor de su cuerpo magullado fuera menor.  
Derek, con cuidado y sin ánimos de incomodar a Froy toco suavemente entre sus nalgas, pero no encontró humedad, dilatación o sangre. Y eso alivio a todos. —Nada allí.  
Nuevamente lo acostaron en la posición inicial.  
—Yo vomite Andrew, eran gusanos— dijo Froy con sus ojos muy abiertos. —Alguien me tiro contra la pared y luego había ruido y voces.   
Liam tomo el alcohol y desinfectó sus manos y luego el lugar en la cabeza de Froy.  
Este apenas se quejó, porque las manos de Andrew sostenían las suyas. —Shhhuuuuuu— le arrulló.  
Froy estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo, y aquello le dio la pauta a Parrish para buscar en una mochila un boxer y una pantaloneta holgada, que le pusieron y Froy solo le agradeció con la mirada triste aún tenía miedo.  
—Tenemos que irnos. Vámonos ya— pidió Froy —Viví algo horrible. ¡Vomité gusanos! Y los ruidos. Me golpearon y no había nadie.  
—Pequeño, te golpeaste la cabeza. Quizás aquello te hizo imaginar cosas— Dijo Derek y Stiles vio la preocupación en el rostro su marido.  
—No, no, no Derek— Se aproximó Stiles detrás de el con dos de las polaroids que había tomado más temprano —Creo que aquí sucede algo. Mira...  
Derek tomo las polaroids y se fijó en la que aparecía solo Stiles con las casas detrás. Habían manchas oscuras que asimilaban unas manos y un rostro gritando aparecieron como sombras. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta —Ambas las guardé luego de que las tomaras. Las tenía en el bolsillo mi abrigo— Dijo tragando saliva – Y mira la otra…— Stiles esperó a que Derek cambiara la foto— Mira abajo, en la esquina del restaurante. Hay una sombra parecía a una niña con un peluche.  
Era verdad. Había dos espectros en las fotos y Derek jamás había capturado aquello, y de ahora en adelante tendría miedo volver a tomar su cámara polaroid. Las fotos fueron arranchadas por Isaac quien se fijó en lo que Stiles había dicho.  
Liam con cuidado limpio la herida de Froy con alcohol. Realmente tenia parte del cuero cabelludo abierto, como si un golpe muy fuerte hubiera separado la piel en un corte no mayor a un centímetro.   
Liam conocía exactamente de donde surgía su odio hacia Froy, pero muy pocos lo sabían. Durante un buen tiempo, el había recibido todo el aprecio, la ternura y el cariño por ser el menor del grupo, pero ahora era Froy quien era tratado como lo trataron a él alguna vez.  
El cariño que Isaac, Derek, Parrish y Theo, ahora se dirigían siempre a Froy y no a él.   
Sin embargo, sabía que debía comportarse bien y sobretodo “aparentar” afecto durante la curación de Froy, puesto que le traería grandes problemas con Theo si no hacia lo necesario.  
Tan pronto como Isaac había terminado de ver las polaroids llego Scott quien se quedó sorprendido por lo que sus ojos veían. Dos espectros en las dos polaroids, y a pesar de que los pelos se le pusieron de punta, sintió adrenalina al sentirse rodeados de espíritus, payasos mutantes y una historia macabra.  
Froy mantenía los ojos abiertos y sonrió a Andrew cuando este lo miró —¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Mareado; quiero irme a casa. Vámonos todos.  
—No— dijo Scott con una sonrisa macabra y alocada en su rostro. Él siempre era el más arriesgado de todos –Nos quedaremos. Con fantasmas comiéndose nuestras huellas y con payasos locos o mutantes, tendremos una muy buena experiencia.  
—Excelente idea— dijo Liam levantándose –Froy estará bien. Tiene una herida pero nada de qué preocuparse. No hay fragmentos dentro y ya no sangra. Yo si quiero quedarme y recorrer toda esta ciudad fantasma.  
—¿Enserio quieren seguir con esto?— preguntó Stiles –Ya hay un herido. ¿No les parece suficiente?  
Liam negó con la cabeza seriamente hasta ponerse frente a Stiles –No. A mí no me parece suficiente— dijo convencido de sí mismo –Viajamos ochos jodidas horas y ahora quiero conocer todo sobre lo que oculta esta ciudad.  
—Pero Froy está mal— dijo Isaac y Froy se levantó un poco. Aquella acción fue aprovechada por Andrew quien le dio un poco de agua del mismo vaso con el que había bebido antes.  
—Yo no creo en fantasmas ni nada de espíritus— dijo Liam. Abrió los brazos y grito dentro de la casa —¿HAY ALGUN ESPIRITÚ AQUÍ? ¿Señor fantasma?— gritaba fuerte en son de broma mientras Froy se sentía mal ya que sabía que se burlaba de él –Espíritus, les doy mi alma. Llévenme— espero un segundo mientras todos lo veían extraño. No había sonido s que escuchar, pues todos guardaron silencio —¿No vendrán por mí y me romperán la cabeza y me golpearan? –pregunto levantando la voz y girando sobre su eje mientras Theo negaba con la cabeza y se acercaba a él para halarlo del brazo.  
Froy, quien vio la escena sintió mucha ira, pero todo desapareció cuando sintió los gruesos labios de Andrew en su cien.  
Theo llevo a Liam del brazo, y este de pronto sintió que el apretó era demasiado fuerte e incómodo. Trato de alejarse exaltándose un poco y riendo agriamente.   
—¿Pero qué coño Liam?— dijo Theo cuando su novio comenzó a empujarlo para liberarse del apretón.  
Liam, de pronto sintió una amenaza enorme recorrerle el cuerpo y ante sus ojos, Theo, ya no era Theo. El dolor en la garganta le impidió gritar. Levanto su puño y lo encestó directo en la cara.  
Aquel sonido fue seco y lo que vio Isaac fue A Theo aflojar el brazo de Liam y cubrirse la nariz. Su mano pronto se cubrió de sangre y cuando Liam trato de acercarse a Theo este lo empujo –Suficiente— le dijo y Theo fue hacia otro extremo de la sala acompañado de Isaac.  
Liam no sabía lo que había pasado en su cabeza, pero por un momento había visto que no era Theo quien lo tenía del brazo, sino un tipo con la cara pintada.  
—No debiste hacer eso Liam— dijo Derek acercándose a Theo.  
Liam confundido aún se recostó contra una pared y se sentó en el piso. Ni el mismo entendía que había pasado por su cabeza para golpear a Theo. Jamás lo había hecho y ahora estaba sangrando.  
Scott, girando sus ojos se fue a la mitad de la sala –Ni bien empezamos el recorrido y ustedes ya están con peleas. Si siguen así acabaran matándose los unos con los otros.  
—Yo, no lo sé— fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Liam antes de llorar. Se sentía mal por lo que había hecho y lo peor de todo era que Froy lo miraba atentamente, como si comprendiera su dolor.  
—Miren chicos, mañana a primera hora, hacemos la orgia entre todos— miro a Froy y lo señaló –Si tú no te sientes bien no participas y listo— se dirigió al resto de chicos que lo miraban –Mañana me asegurare de que a menos tres hayan recibido mi polla, de que Theo haya follado a Stiles y de que Derek le chupe las axilas y los pies a Isaac. Todo en grupo ¿De acuerdo?  
Nuevamente hubo un silencio. Nadie podía creer que Scott estuviera pensando en tener una orgia viendo como estaban las cosas ahora.  
Y mientras Scott seguía detallado todo lo que harían mañana cuando el sol saliera, alguien los observaba desde afuera. Alguien pintado.


	12. Todos juntos

El día era nublado y parecía que pronto iba a llover.  
Dentro de la casa todos comenzaban a levantarse y Andrew, junto a Isaac estaba preparando algo de desayuno en una pequeña estufa que habían llevado consigo. En platos desechables pusieron rebanadas de pan junto con una cucharada de mermelada y mantequilla. Había también una taza de leche pura para cada uno.  
Derek había encontrado dos muebles más en uno de los cuartos y lo saco a empujones junto con Jackson.  
Comieron lento disfrutando de los sabores dulces de la mermelada, mientras conversaban. Se habían formado en grupo. Derek, Stiles, Froy y Andrew estaban cerca del porche de la casa abandonada. Jackson, Isaac, Liam y Theo por otro lado y Parrish y Scott sentados juntos y más cerca de lo normal.  
A pesar de que muchos notaron eso, nadie dijo nada, pues Scott deseaba tanto tener a Parrish debajo de él, o como mínimo sentir su polla en su interior.  
Scott siempre se había visto como bisexual, incluso tuvo novias, pero desde que experimento la penetración ala con frecuencia, se enamoró profundamente del dolor que solo ser penetrado produce.  
Luego de comer disfrutando cada momento de las estupideces de Stiles y de la seriedad de Liam, pregunto Theo —¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Quién quiere hacer algo sucio?  
—¿Follar? ¿Bukake?— pregunto Stiles mirando a Derek. —¿Me dejas?— dijo adorablemente.  
—Todo suyos muchachos— dijo Derek sonriendo.  
Stiles, quien ya había cambiado de ropa por algo más fresco, tenía solo unos pantaloncillos que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo y una camisetilla de tirantes. Camino y se puso en medio y extendió los brazos ofreciéndose —¡Bukake!¡Penetración!— dijo ante todos.  
Mira a su alrededor y vio hambrientos ojos comiéndoselo, pero los más cachondos parecían ser Derek, Theo, Scott e Isaac. Giro su cabeza haca otro lado y ve a Jackson con una botella de cerveza en la mano.  
—¿Puedo?— dije Jackson de manera perversa  
—Todos pueden— le dijo Stiles.  
Derek se levantó pasando a un lado de Stiles y fue hacia Jackson –Puedes jugar con mi esposo. Todo tuyo. Créeme, jamás olvidaras como se siente su interior.  
Aquel anuncio calentó a Jackson quien se sonrojó mirando por debajo de sus pestañas a Derek, quien estaba frente a él sonriendo. Jackson impulsado por el calor que sentía se impulsó hacia el frente arrastrando a Derek a un húmedo y mojado beso. Nada de romanticismo. De cierta forma es como si quisiera lastimarlo. Las lenguas se saludan entre si y las bocas se abren haciendo sonidos mientras Stiles solo ve como el hombre que juró amarlo para el resto de su vida besa a otro. Baja una mano y se toca la enorme erección que tenía en sus pantaloncillos, pues aquello lo había calentado de manera extrema.  
Aquello estaba mal. Stiles aun puede observar como Jackson se alimenta de la boca de Derek a no más de tres metros. Los pequeños temblores le atormentan cuando las manos de Derek tiran de las caderas de Jackson juntándolo aún más a él para rozarlo con su gruesa polla y Jackson siente su carne sobre las telas que los separan.  
Stiles aun parado puede ver los débiles y necesitados gemidos que está haciendo Jackson y no se da cuenta de que ahora se está tocando la polla dentro de su pantaloncillo.  
—Te estas tocando hermano— le dice Scott desde un lado también con una botella de cerveza –Te pone que alguien bese a tu marido ¿Qué te sea infiel frente a ti? ¿Qué toque a otro que nos seas vos?  
Stiles gime y cierra los ojos y sus piernas tiemblan y aun sostiene su polla cuando Jackson y Derek se separan. Sus labios húmedos y rojos se ven cansados luego de los brutales besos.  
Derek ahora presume ante todos y Jackson se ve más relajado pero más perverso que antes. Ambos tiene una erección y que decir de Parrish, quien acostado en el piso frota su polla por sobre el pantalón.  
A Jackson le late el pecho y tiene la frente brillante de sudor y acercando tímidamente a Stiles le dice: —Lo siento— en un murmullo, pero Stiles no quiere disculpas. Solo quiere sexo. Así que solo asiente y le da una palmadita en el hombro. Luego se da la vuelta y se acomoda en un sillón recostando su cara en el mueble.  
Puede lidiar con tantas pollas como quieran, pero por ahora los que tiene la polla afuera son solo Derek, Theo, Scott y Isaac, y bueno, Jackson que ya está a punto de desnudarse y sin contar a Parrish quien no está prestando ni la mínima atención a aquello, pues es un chico recto y no hará marinadas ni se dejara tocar por nadie, solo se acaricia la polla lejos del acto.  
Los chicos se han distribuidos en dos sofás viejos y polvosos uno frente al otro dejando espacio suficiente para estar más cómodos.  
Los primeros en acercarse a Stiles son Isaac y Scott, quien ya estaba con él desde hace unos poco segundos. Stiles toca sus pollas y trata de grabarse el olor de las mismas aspirándolas debajo del glande. Luego, sin miedo alguno comienza a chupar la larga vara de Isaac y luego la de Scott, que es aún más larga y gruesa.  
Llega a la conclusión de que la polla de Isaac tiene un olor más penetrante, pero que la de Scott produce presemen salado y tibio a mayor velocidad. Chupa ávidamente la erección de Scott mientras Isaac le acaricia el cabello, luego lo agarra y lo dirige a su polla.  
Scott no se queja y disfruta ver como la polla blanca de Isaac desaparece entre los labios de Stiles.  
Derek, en un mueble esta con Jackson sobre él besándole nuevamente y aprovechando cada descuido para pellizcar sus pezones o palmear su trasero. Derek recostado ya desnudo en el respaldar del mueble y Jackson moliendo su trasero sobre su polla húmeda y engarrotada.  
Jackson, quien ya ha tenido las suficientes penetraciones anales durante toda su vida, escupe en su mano y lleva los dedos ensalivados hacia su abertura rosa. Derek se encuentra lamiéndole el cuello y con los ojos abiertos mira como en el otro mueble esta Stiles en pose de perrito discutiendo que polla mamar nuevamente.  
Derek mira a Isaac. La curva de su espalda levantándose en sus glúteos, su piel blanca, sus rizos y sus labios separados. Realmente va a coger con el chico cuando pueda.  
—Nunca imaginé que a tu esposo le gustara chupar tanto— le dice Theo a Derek. Este sonríe y le guiña el ojo.  
—La chupa tan bien que parece que ha practicado bastante— esta vez hablo Isaac.  
Toma eso como un halago y succionar el glande y lo siguiente que siente es a Scott lamiendo su entrada la cual había retenido el semen de Derek desde el día anterior.   
—Hmmmm— gime Stiles con la verga de Isaac aun dentro. Puede ver los vellos castaños que suben hasta su ombligo y un lunar diminuto cerca de este. Trata de concentrarse en el abdomen plano de Isaac, pero siente como dos dedos se introducen en su cuerpo –Joder.  
Los dedos de Scott se introducen en su interior con certera facilidad y siente la calidez y la humedad dentro. Rápidamente comienza un mete y saca con sus falanges mientras los gira hacia diferentes lados tratando de tocar todas las paredes húmedas, babosas y calientes de Stiles.  
Scott, poniéndose de rodillas detrás de Stiles comienza a escupir en su polla y con la punta del glande expande sus escupitajos en la raja de Stiles. Este gime cuando siente la presión de su grueso glande en su entrada rectal.   
Al otro lado, Jackson ya tenía el pene de Derek dentro y comienza, no a cabalgarlo, si no a mover sus caderas en círculos con las manos de Derek guiando el sensual movimiento. Liam, quien decide que también quiere despejar la mente y cumplir su reto de ser infiel y disfrutar de los cuerpos ajenos, se acerca a un costado de Derek y se acomoda desabrochando su pantalón para sacan su pene.   
Liam tiene una polla bonita, no es demasiado grande, pero tiene venas bajo la elástica y casi transparente piel que envuelve a su pene. La cabeza húmeda y brillosa en presemen se acerca la boca de Derek pero este la rechaza y guiña un ojo a Liam, quien rápidamente entiende lo que este quiere. Liam toma su polla en los dedos y la pasa por los vellos de la barba del mayor, sintiendo los folículos y los vellos darle una sensación de picazón y de placer al mismo tiempo. Acaricia la barba de Derek con su pene y a los pocos minutos ya tienen unos centímetros húmedos en sus jugos tibios.  
—Joder si— gime Jackson aun con la polla de Derek dentro y apretando su esfínter para darle mayor placer al marido de Stiles. Este se impulsa hacia un lado y estirando la lengua alcanza la punta del pene de Liam y saborea el amargo sabor de su pene caliente.  
Liam mira el placer en los ojos de Jackson, quien disfruta del dolor que la polla de Derek le produce. Un sonido húmedo y chicloso sale de su trasero con cada movimiento y eso solo hace que Liam desee sentarse sobre Derek también —¿Puedo?— preguntó a Jackson aun dándole de mamar a Derek su polla.  
—Dejaras de ser malo con Froy?— le pregunta Jackson. Derek quería opinar, pero se quedó callado y siguió disfrutando de la humedad de la verga de Liam.  
—AJAM— dice Liam sin pensarlo mucho. Jackson se sujeta de los hombros de Derek y se levanta de su pene con algo de dolor. Su pene queda húmedo, baboso y aun erecto cayendo en su propio abdomen. Jackson logra tomarlo y lo acaricia un poco mientras ve que Liam se apresura sacándose los pantalones y la camiseta –No me han cogido en unos días; así que supongo que debe doler un poco.  
Jackson lo mira. El chico es jodidamente guapo, aunque a veces no sabe controlar su carácter Liam sube en el mueble y se dispone a sentarse sobre la polla de Derek pero a medio camino las manos de Jackson lo detienen. –Espera.  
Lo siguiente que siente Liam es a Jackson abrirle las nalgas y clavarse a lamer su intimidad.  
—Ábrele las nalgas Derek— le pide Jackson levantando la cara de su agujero maltratado para volver a lamerle justo allí. Derek con sus manos libres toca y acaricia las mejillas del trasero del chico y las separa con fuerza y Liam aprovecha para descansar su rostro en el cuello de Derek oliendo el sudor y la colonia combinados sobre la piel del maduro.  
Jackson lame y disfruta del sabor agrio del culo de Liam mientras siente como Jackson presiona su lengua en su agujero y relajando su esfínter un poco logra entrar lo suficiente para hacerle gemir.  
Derek acaricia la espalda de Liam —¿Quieres tener mi polla adentro?  
Liam sin levantar la cabeza la mueve afirmativamente —Sí. Sí.   
—La tendrás bien enterrada en ti. ¡Joder!— le dice mientras toca su espalda y le acaricia –Cuando Jackson termine de dilatarte con su lengua te agarrare el culo, y te recostare en el mueble. Le pediré a Theo que mire tu rostro mientras lentamente me entierro en ti. Mientras me pierdo en ese agujero apretado, estrecho, húmedo y baboso– Derek le beso el cuello y le acaricio aún más la espalda –Poco a poco comenzare a aumentar el ritmo y te follare tan duro que mi leche te saldrá hasta por la boca.  
Froy, veía y escuchaba las escenas y a pesar de que no quería unirse y que aún tenía miedo, sintió la mano de Andrew tomar la suya –Si no quieres unirte yo no lo hare— le dijo mirándolo seriamente –Pero si te unes, prometo que me quedare contigo en cada momento Froy— aquello era muy tierno, y muy considerable de Andrew. Froy no podía negar que adoraba al muchacho, así como tampoco podía negar que tenía una erección. —¿Quieres hacer algo? ¿Unirte? No se…— dijo Andrew acercándose a Froy y pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Froy y acercándolo a él. –Sentémonos en el piso— le dijo y eso hicieron y Andrew le abrazo mientras le daba unos delicados besos En el cuello.  
Froy siempre había amado el olor y la delicadeza de Andrew hacia él, y esta era la ocasión correcta para dejarse llevar. Mientras giraba su cuello y quedaba a centímetros de la boca de Andrew, afirmo con la cabeza.  
Los labios de Froy se acercaron a los de Andrew y este los acaricio con su lengua antes de separarlos para darle paso a un beso húmedo al menor del grupo. Sentados como estaban, fue fácil para Froy acariciar una pierna de Andrew por encima del pantalón. Andrew siempre había sido un metrosexual por excelencia y sus piernas suaves sin ningún vello contrastaban con las de suyas, que estaban adornadas con finos vellos rizados y rubios.  
La mano de Froy se movió por el musculo acariciando seductoramente a Andrew, que adoraba sentir la ternura de Froy de esa manera. Y estaba decidido a ir por más. Esta fue la razón por la cual Andrew separo sus piernas un poco y comenzó a desabrocharse el botón del pantalón para proceder a bajar el cierre y aquello llamo la atención de Theo quien procedió a morder su labio cuando Andrew metió mano dentro de su ropa interior y saco su pene semi erecto.  
Froy, como si fuera el más delicado y divino tesoro lo tomo mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Stiles cuando el pene de Scott se introducía en el.  
El pene de Scott era una bestialidad. Su cabeza y la mitad final del cuerpo de su polla era gruesa y larga y en la base una mata de vellos recortados hace tres semanas atrás.  
La polla entro suave y el interior de Stiles estaba muy caliente y mojado. Tal como había predicho Derek, Scott podía sentir su semen húmedo y acuoso en el fondo de su esfínter. Ni siquiera necesitaba el lubricante, de hecho aquella era mejor que cualquier otra cosa. El musculo anal de Stiles aprestaba la base de su polla mientras él se empeñaba en ir más y más profundo.  
Frente a él, estaba Isaac acariciándole los cabellos y las mejillas a Stiles mientras penetraba en su boca.  
—Oh joder— decía Isaac cada vez que Stiles lamia su glande y presionaba desde la base hasta la punta para sacar una gota de presemen.  
Scott, detrás de Stiles levanto su mano y palmeo el trasero de Stiles –Tu culo se siente tan bien hermano— le dijo cuándo le dio otra nalgada –Joder. Siempre te tuve ganas. Siempre quise clavártela. Siempre quise saber que se sentía estar siendo apretado por ti y míranos ahora— Le dijo palmeando su trasero nuevamente.   
—Yo también quise esto Scott— le dijo Stiles sacando el pene jugoso de Isaac de su boca –Cada vez que estábamos en el partido veía tu polla saltar en tus pantalones, o cuando dormíamos en tu casa… Te tocaba dormido.  
—¿Enserio?— pregunto Scott dándole otra nalgada –Que mal amigo eres. Me tocabas dormido. Eres un jodido maricon y tu culo se siente tan bien.  
—Rogaba porque cada noche en donde te toqué despertaras y te enojaras. Me tiraras contra el piso y me follaras ahí mismo.  
—¿Si?— le inquirió viendo a Stiles y sus mejillas rojas con el cabello cayéndole en la frente. Su espalda también brillaba de sudor.  
Isaac estaba solo perdido viendo a su derecha. Allí se encontraba Derek ajustando la cabeza de su pene al agujero de Liam. Este se movía poco a poco, como detectando la caverna en la cual residiría su pene por unos minutos para perseguir el placer que solo un buen ano podría brindar.


	13. Orgía

La polla de Derek era morena, velluda, llena de venas y con una cabeza en forma de hongo que raspaba las paredes del esfínter estrecho. Jamás Liam había sentido un pene tan grande como el de Derek y eso que aún le faltaban centímetros por introducirse. Se aferró clavando las uñas en los brazos de Derek, quien estaba inclinado sobre él. Liam acomodaba las piernas a los costados de Derek y este poco a poco seguía en él. La cara de dolor se le hizo notar y Derek se detuvo un momento. Con una se sus manos limpio el sudor en la frente de Liam y le acaricio el cuerpo. Sus pezones estaban erectos y miro a Jackson –Chúpale las tetas. Y eso hizo.  
Jackson gustoso, mordió, estiro, pellizco, lamio y succiono las tetazas que tenía Liam. El sabor a sudor seco de allí también lo había probado en otros lados del cuerpo y eso lograba excitarlo.  
Derek nuevamente comenzó a introducirse en él y solo un gemido cuando Liam apretó su ano como apropiándose de la polla de Derek. –Joder. ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?— le susurro Derek muy cerca del rostro.  
—Theo me enseño. Ahora sigue metiéndomela y dime cuando ya esté toda dentro.  
Derek hizo lo que Liam pedía y se empujó lentamente en su interior. La espera fue, larga, dolorosa y placentera. Jamás había creído que un pene tan bueno como el de Derek se metiera en él.  
Y es que sentía el pene enorme, pues la polla de Theo no era tan grande. Jamás le había estimulado la próstata y ahora Liam, con una gran polla en su interior, no se podía concentrar en otra cosa que no fueran las venas y el glande de Derek rozarle la próstata.  
—Oh joder. Ahí— pidió  
Derek se hizo el desentendido —¿Dónde?— pregunto. Retiro su pene y se impulsó hacia adentro tratando de encontrar con su pene la próstata de Liam —¿Ahí? ¿En tu próstata?  
Liam no pudo decir nada más. Agito su cabeza afirmativamente mientras se mordía los labios. Sus tetillas estaban ciento succionadas y Derek le había tocado en donde nadie nunca jamás lo había hecho.  
Parrish en una esquina de la sala se había sentado y se acariciaba su polla. Su verga era por mucho una de las más largas del grupo. Blanca. Con vellos. Una cabeza babeante y se adoraba a sí misma. Estaba desnudo por completo y se acostó de espalda al piso y levanto las piernas al aire. Escucho de fondo la voz de Scott decir –Oh, ahí va— y eso solo le dio más morbo. Sus piernas comenzaron a caer hacia su cara y su pene cada vez se acercaba más a su boca. Ni siquiera necesitaba tomarlo con las manos, pues solo lo buscaba.  
El olor de su propia polla podría hacerlo correr en ese mismo instante. Saco la lengua de su boca y lamio su glande. Adoraba el sabor de su polla y sabia delicioso. Salado, dulce, amargo. Era un contexto de sabores que lo excitaba tanto y a pesar de que no sabía a qué podrían saber otras pollas, se contentaba con auto chuparse la verga.  
Isaac en ese momento miro a Scott. Su cuerpo estaba sudado y a Stiles ya se le había dormido la mandíbula de tanto chuparle la polla a Isaac, que ya ni sabor saladito tenia. –Ve con Parrish— le dijo Isaac y Scott miro al tipo. Se veía tan concentrado en chuparse la polla. Sus piernas encorvadas hacia arriba dejando su agujero expuesto y succionando su pene al mismo tiempo –Haz que se haga gay y pida vergas a gritos. Anda ve. Déjame disfrutar del culo de Stiles un momento.  
Scott tristemente comenzó a salir del agujero de Stiles. Tomo la polla desde la base y comenzó a retroceder. Salió su pene mojado de semen de Derek y de los jugos que el esfínter de Stiles había creado de tanta fricción.  
Incluso unas gotas cayeron sobre el mueble y ni bien salía de su agujero y el otro ocupaba su espacio. Isaac tras él se clavó lento, disfrutando de lo caliente que se sentía Stiles. Puso sus manos en sus caderas y comenzó un mete y saca profundo.   
—Scott tenía razón. Tiene un agujero demasiado caliente y húmedo– se agacho y le dio un beso en el hombro. Stiles adoraba la posición de perrito –Me encantas…  
Scott, con su polla erecta se acerca a Parrish. Se inclina posicionando sus piernas dobladas a los lados de la cabeza de Parrish, quien abrió los ojos un momento y Scott dejo caer su propia polla mojada sobre la cara de Parrish, y este se quejó con disgusto.  
A Scott no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto, pues puso sus manos en las nalgas de Parrish y las separo. –Whaooo— dijo Scott al ver el agujero hinchado y rosa que Parrish escondía en su interior —¿Seguro que solo te han chupado el culo? ¿Seguro que no haces otras cosas picaron?— le pregunto Scott.   
Parrish dejo de auto mamarse y lo miro sorprendido –No.   
—Pues parece que por aquí— le dijo acariciándole la abertura anal –Han entrado pollas.  
—No son pollas idiotas. Me metía los dedos.  
—Parece que metías varios dedos. O al menos algo grande…  
Parrish sentía la polla de Scott latir a pocos centímetros de su cara. No quería seguir con la estúpida charla de que cosas se metía en el culo. O al menos podía acelerarla. –Me metía envases de desodorante y un pepino entero que luego use para usa jodida ensalada que te acabaste cuando le pusiste limón y sal.  
A pesar de que espero la cara de asco de Scott, sus ojos solo brillaron y su olla palpito más. Scott miro hacia el rostro de Parrish y seductoramente le dijo –chúpame la polla.  
—La traes sucia. A mí solo me gusta mamarme la mía y que me coman el culo.  
—Yo soy bueno comiendo culo, pero chúpame la polla— Scott insistió.  
—No hermano. Que te la chupe otro.  
—Parrish, Parrish, podría penetrarte con la lengua entera, cosa que Jackson seguramente no te hizo. Además, podría meter un dedo en ti y hacerte disfrutar el doble. Succionare todo tu agujero y berrearas hasta eyacular con mi lengua dentro de ti… Solo debes chuparme la polla.  
—No. Scott. La traes sucia. Esta toda apestosa y mojada. La metiste en el culo de Stiles. Ahí acabó Derek ayer y seguro también tiene tu presemen. No quiero.  
Parrish se disponía a salir de su posición, pero Scott, se había negado a dejarlo ir. Comenzó nuevamente a tocar el agujero de Parrish de una forma más violenta que lo hizo gemir. –Vamos chúpamela. Me gustas y no sabes lo mucho que me excitaría verte comerte mi verga— Scott tomo su polla y la paso por el rostro de Parrish quien puso una cara de disgusto nuevamente. Peor de pronto, sentir el pene Scott en su rostro lo excito. Scott aprovecho y lo acerco a sus labios y Parrish con los ojos pegados a los de él separo los labios. Scott se acomodó y sintió la lengua de Parrish acariciarle la punta y Scott se inclinó hacia el agujero hinchado y expuesto de Parrish. Por cada lametón que Parrish le daba a su pene, Scott lamia su ano. Parrish abrió más la boca y chupo, por primera vez una polla. Scott le había parecido un tipo guapo pero jamás pensó chuparle la polla, la cual había estado metida en otro agujero hace poco.  
La leve succión comenzó y Scott comenzó a empujar su lengua en el agujero de Parrish quien gimió al sentir que la lengua de Scott estaba más dura que la de Jackson. Era como un pene pequeñito.  
Los gemidos de Froy al otro lado de la sala también se escuchaban.  
El lado posesivo de Froy era increíble, incluso más asombroso que tenerlo encima de él, besando su cuello. A Andrew le sorprendió que se le permitiera tocar y sentir, completamente al chico, sus manos respondiendo explorando los contornos de la espalda de Froy a través de su camisa.  
Era suficiente sin embargo necesitaba sentir el calor de la piel de Froy directamente en las palmas de su mano y la camisa ya estaba a medio camino.   
Los labios de Froy acariciaron un lado del cuello de Andrew y aquello lo atravesó pervertida mente mientras la boca de Froy encontró nuevamente un punto sensible que Andrew no sabía que tenía.   
Froy volvió a besar ese punto y sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Andrew quien se agarró la parte posterior de su camisa.  
—Froy, por favor— gimió Andrew  
Froy se echó hacia atrás sobre sus piernas, por lo que se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Andrew. Su sonrisa neciamente perfecta le mostró los dientes blancos y los labios hinchados que caracterizaban a su chico. Frotó su mano sobre el pecho superior de Andrew, los dedos trazaron su clavícula hasta una de sus tetillas por encima de la camiseta —¿Está todo bien, Andrew?— El tono de la voz de Froy era uno que Andrew nunca había escuchado antes en su vida. Hizo palpitar su erección y supo que Froy sintió que le golpeaba el culo.   
—Todo está perfecto, solo, eh, ¿podrías quitarte la camisa?  
—Por supuesto—, dijo Froy, sus dedos girando alrededor del pezón de Andrew a través de la tela de su camisa pero sin tocarlo, —¿Puedes quitarte la tuya también?  
Andrew no respondió, y comenzó a sacarse la camisa por la cabeza. Escuchó el crujido de la ropa cuando Froy hizo lo mismo, sintiendo que se movía contra su entrepierna mientras lo hacía. Después de que Andrew arrojó su camisa a un lado, sus ojos se dirigieron a Froy, la luz del día se filtraba a través de los agujeros del tejado de la casa vieja y le permitía seguir visualmente todas las líneas duras y las suaves curvas de su cuerpo. Sus manos subieron para sentir la suave piel de los pectorales de Froy, siguiendo las líneas de los costados y se rió por las cosquillas. La otra mano de Andrew sentía los pelos ásperos debajo del ombligo de Froy, recorriendo las delicadas delineaciones de sus abdominales. El abdomen de Froy se crispó, Andrew podía escuchar su respiración también.  
Un trueno surco el cielo. El sonido fue fuerte pero al parecer nadie lo noto, o quizás todos estaban concentrados en otras cosas.  
—¿Qué pasa Andrew? No puedo leer tu expresión.  
Andrew levantó la vista hacia la cara de Froy y su leve sonrisa era bastante obvia. —Ya sabes lo hermoso que eres, supongo que estoy admirando lo que nunca he podido tocar.  
Froy se rió sin aliento. Una de sus palmas descendió para jugar con el ligero vello afeitado que embellecía el centro del pecho de Andrew, la otra enviaba pequeños hormigueos a través de su cuerpo mientras recorría levemente el abdomen de Andrew. —Eres el hermoso Andrew, y ni siquiera lo sabes. Tan amable y atento también, cautivador para mirar...  
Andrew se sentó para que su cuerpo quedara al mismo nivel que el de Froy, reclamando los labios de Froy antes de que sus amables palabras pudieran asimilarlo y hacerlo llorar. El gemido sorprendido de Froy fue adorable cuando se derritió en su boca, sus manos se envolvieron fácilmente alrededor de los hombros de Andrew y tirando de él más cerca.   
Las manos de Andrew descansaron en las caderas de Froy; podía sentir la erección de este atrapada entre ellos, se crispó contra él cuando sus dedos se sumergieron debajo de la pretina de los pantalones de pijama de vellón de Froy, acariciando la parte superior de su trasero.  
Podrían hablar más tarde, discutir lo que esto significaba para ellos, pero en este momento Andrew solo necesitaba estar rodeado por el amor que sentía irradiar de Froy. El afecto y la ternura que podía sentir a través de sus labios, con cada golpe de sus lenguas exploradoras. Lo estaba consumiendo y lo llenaba de un calor inexplicable; también era un poco aterrador, pero Andrew sabía que todo estaría bien si ambos sentían lo que era tan palpable entre ellos.  
Froy gimió en su boca y Andrew se deslizó más en sus pantalones, ahuecando sus redondas mejillas. Los pulgares de Andrew atraparon la pretina de los pantalones de pijama de Froy y comenzaron a bajarlos, su mente nublada por un deseo inexperto, pero su cuerpo, sin embargo, se movía en el control. Los bajó lo más que pudo, apretando por completo el culo firme de Froy cuando mordió sus labios.  
Froy se movió hacia atrás para poder quitarse el resto de su ropa, Andrew observando la cara de Froy mientras se agachaba para agarrarse a su cintura, desenredándose de sus molestos pantalones. Era como si la cara de Froy se hubiera abierto, su redondeada mandíbula floja y los labios brillantes por los besos, y luego estaba completamente desnudo y Andrew podía ver la humedad en la punta de su polla brillando. Froy se sentó sobre los muslos desnudos de Andrew y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, la carne sensible de sus pollas hizo que Andrew sisee cuando chocaron. Se unió ávidamente a sus labios, sumergiendo su lengua en la boca de Froy, saboreando su gusto y dejándose perder en el agradable aroma de Froy.  
Andrew nunca se sintió tan vivo antes, la realización era casi aterradora.  
—Andrew— gimió Froy, sus labios se separaron.  
Andrew besó la mandíbula de Froy mientras empujaba involuntariamente contra él El aliento de Froy calentó el costado de la cara de Andrew mientras miraba hacia abajo a sus pollas. La gran mano de Theo se interpuso entre ellos para acariciarlos juntos. Andrew resopló en el hombro de Froy, agarrándose a su espalda, viendo a Theo acariciarlos mientras Froy besaba su cuello, justo en ese punto que lo hacía estremecerse.  
—Theo, no pares— suplicó Froy con astucia mientras su polla con la de Andrew se acariciaban entre sí con relativa facilidad.  
—Nunca—, le susurró a Froy al oído, sonando como una promesa.  
Froy se acercó a una oreja de Andrew y comenzó a lamerla y a succionarla. Andrew jadeó ante el silbido del aire cálido contra el lóbulo de su oreja, sintiendo una rigidez justo encima de su ingle.  
La mano de Theo se movía más rápido y la presión aumentaba, y pequeños gruñidos caían de la boca de Froy que directamente chocaban contra la piel de Andrew, haciendo que el pene de Andrew saltara entre sus dedos. Besó el cuello de Froy, la piel sudorosa de este contra sus labios, pequeñas gotas de humedad goteando a los lados de su cienes y de la parte de atrás del cuello.  
Luego Theo hizo una especie de giro con su mano, sus dedos se deslizaron justo debajo de la punta de la polla de Andrew, haciéndole que emitiera un gemido. Sus bolas se tensaron y supo que no pasaría mucho tiempo, Andrew no creía que pudiera ponerse más duro si lo intentaba.  
—Froy, voy a córreme… estoy tan cerca  
Froy resopló, —Yo también, cariño, solo un poco más.  
Theo repitió el pequeño giro de su mano una y otra vez, acelerando. A cada golpe, la presión se acumulaba dentro de Andrew, hasta que simplemente no pudo sostenerlo más. Él arrugó los ojos y dio un espasmo, gritando, derramándose sobre los dedos de Andrew y en contra del abdomen de Froy. Andrew agarró con fuerza los hombros de Froy mientras Froy continuaba, ordeñándolo por cada gota, su pene temblando y su cuerpo temblando por la sobre estimulación. Luego Froy llegó con un gruñido profundo, salpicando el estómago de Andrew y haciendo un lío entre ellos.   
Theo podía sentir el cuerpo de Froy tensarse y luego soltarse después de la liberación, completamente relajado mientras soltaba sus pollas y colocaba suavemente Froy cerca de su rostro.  
La frente de Froy descansaba contra la suya, compartiendo dulces besitos que sellaban lo que acababan de experimentar juntos. Él retrocedió con un toque final de la mejilla de Andrew, sus ojos llenos de afecto y una sonrisa un poco tímida. Andrew le sonrió, lo que hicieron finalmente quedara como uno de los recuerdos más gratos.  
Parte nueva  
Liam comenzó a tambalear pues el orgasmo que la polla de Derek le estaba provocando era intenso. Con cada penetración sentía el glande empujar su próstata que ya simplemente quería correrse, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo, pues no sabía cuándo volvería a tener a un semental como el en su interior.  
Jackson, se dirigió al ombligo de Liam y lamio las gotas de presemen que había producido y había dejado allí. Olio los vellos de la pelvis y con una mano sostuvo l pene de Liam y lo llevo a su boca. Succionando y tratando de encontrar el ritmo que fuera de acuerdo a las penetradas de Derek.  
Su pene tenía un hermoso olor a polla de hombre y Jackson podría pasarla chupando el resto de su vida. Lamio y succiono la cabeza mientras escuchaba el sonido de las estocadas de Derek al cuerpo de Liam quien solo gemía y tenía sus brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando el show.  
Scott ya tenía dos dedos dentro de Parrish y Parrish le comía toda la polla de a Scott. Era como un 69 sentados.  
Scott de pronto se puso de pie y Parrish lo miro con la mirada perdida –Dame verga Scotty. ¡Dámela ya!— Scott amaba ser ordenado de esa manera.  
Así como estaba Parrish Scott flexiono sus piernas y ajusto la cabeza de su polla al agujero rosa de Parrish y desconociendo un poco se fue clavando en él.  
Los gritos de Parrish o se hicieron esperar. Era un dolor no tan soportable que quemaba y ardía. Pero Scott no se detuvo hasta que clavo sus 21 cm de verga en el agujero de Parrish quien no tuvo oportunidad a acostumbrarse a la invasión. Scott comenzó a sacar y a meter la polla y pese a los segundos que pasaban iba descubriendo el placer de ser penetrado por un pedazo de carne viva no la de Scott.  
—Es una perrita.  
—Uhmmm— gemía Parrish viendo a Scott morderse los labios y agarrarle el trasero. En la posición en la que estaba dejaba su pene a centímetros de su boca y por ende su propio presemen le iba mojando la cara y los labios. Jamás había producido tanto precum como en ese instante.  
Los gritos de Isaac que anunciaban que se corría dentro de Stiles retumbaron por toda la casa y lentamente fue frenando los movimientos hasta detenerse. Su polla rosada salió con la punta con un líquido viscoso que era la combinación de semen de Derek, presemen de Scott y su propia leche. Este, bajo de mueble y fue a la cara de Stiles –Prueba.  
Stiles, sin sentir asco alguno se inclinó lamiendo y succionando todos los sabores que la verga de Isaac traía consigo y el solo hecho de saber que tenía tres tipos de secreciones de chicos diferentes le hizo correrse. Los trallazos de leche blanca cayeron y mancharon el viejo mueble y casi cae del mueble porque sus rodillas estaban débiles.  
Isaac lo sostuvo y lo acostó en el piso junto a él. Stiles de pronto sintió un horrible dolor en la punta de los dedos del pie. Como si quemara o como si le latieron por dentro con clavos quemando. Pero el dolor se fue y entendió que probablemente era porque había estado arrodillado demasiado tiempo.  
Le acaricio el rostro y Stiles sonrió al ver como Derek comenzaba a correrse en Liam, mientras este lo hacía en la boca de Jackson.   
Era como una reacción en cadena.  
Froy se acostó sobre Andrew y sintió a Theo acariciarle el ano con la lengua. Froy se relajó y a pesar de que quería la polla de Andrew en su interior, estaba muy feliz de estar acostado sobre su pecho bronceado.  
Pronto, un dedo se introdujo en él, luego otro acompañado de una lengua que estimulaba sus músculos anales y finalmente un tercero.   
Theo, quien tenía en su mano aun los rastros de semen de la corrida de Andrew y Froy, lubrico su polla con el semen. Su palma tibia sobo su pene y su glande y los restos que quedaron fueron lamidos por su propia lengua degustando el sabor de los apuestos chicos.  
Froy abrió las mejillas de su nalga y Theo vio el agujero extremadamente rosa en forma de botón. Húmedo. Caliente. Estrecho pero estirado. Estaba rodeado por vellos húmedos que se arremolinaban al alrededor.  
Theo se acercó a la abertura de Froy y comenzó a frotarse allí se recostó lentamente en su espalda mientras le besaba el cuello y olía su cabello. En un punto la cabeza de su glande encontró el lugar indicado para escabullirse dentro y comenzó a deslizarse dentro.  
El dolor le quemo un poco pero Theo retiro su polla y se metió de nuevo. Comenzó a follarlo.  
—¿Ya la metiste toda?— pregunto Theo sin ánimos de ofender. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras acariciaba invisiblemente el pecho de Andrew, quien se rio bajito.  
—Sí. Ya está toda— dijo Theo poniéndose rojo de vergüenza –es que la tengo corta— Theo siempre se había acomplejado de ello, sin embargo sabía que Froy nunca quiso hacerlo sentir mal.  
La forma en la que Theo lo penetro fue lenta. Como grabando la textura de su esfínter en su polla y tatuando su glande con el final del agujero de Froy, quien gemía de vez en cuando. Theo aumento el rito y comenzó a correrse dentro de Froy.   
—Oh, sí— gimió Theo.  
Froy quería decir que había sido demasiado rápido, pero prefirió no emitir comentarios. –Fue rico— dijo Froy cuando sintió a Theo retirarse de su interior para sentir a su lengua lamerle y succionarle el agujero abierto que ahora le había quedado. Froy sentía verdaderamente que Theo abrió su boca sobre su expuesto ano y comenzó a succionar todo lo que había depositado dentro.   
Con la sustancia en la boca fue hasta Andrew, quien lo recibió con la boca abierta, probando el semen de Theo que había estado en el culo de Froy, junto con su saliva. Sabia más amargo que salado. Y Froy lo encontró atractivo.   
Luego Theo beso a Froy y este solo sonrió cundo el beso término. Los tres se quedaron recostados juntos. Andrew confiaba mucho en Theo, y de hecho lo quería bástate. Sabía que Theo apreciaba y respetaba mucho a Froy y aquello le ponía bien.  
Scott aumento las embestías contra el cuerpo de Parrish y termino llenándole el culo de semen que casi se rebosa, pero Jackson llego a tiempo para clavarle la polla también.  
—¿Creías que no te la iba a meter?— pregunto Jackson a Parrish quien tenía los labios separados y los ojos cerrados. —¿Qué se siente ser gay?  
—No soy gay— dijo Parrish y Scott se acomodó a su lado –Me dan por el culo peor no soy gay.  
Jackson rio y aprecio la estrechez del culo del tipo –No querido. No eres gay. Tiene la leche de Scott dentro y yo te follo ahora, pero no eres gay.  
—No claro que no— dijo Parrish sintiendo que Jackson lograba excitarlo más.  
—Me encanta este culo— le dijo –Lo podría penetrar todos los días que quisieras y aun así seguirías siendo hetero. Te daría polla café, almuerzo y merienda. ¿Quieres eso?  
Parrish asentó con la cabeza y no pudo resistir más. Se corrió velozmente sobre su propio rosto y la presión que hizo su ano al contraerse llevo a Jackson al borde, quien termino corriéndose en su interior al mismo tiempo.


	14. Algo malo

Un sueño leve cayó sobre la mayoría. No les importó oler a semen o a sudor, simplemente se apilaron en donde cayeran.  
Stiles siguió sintiendo el dolor en la punta de su pie, pero a pesar de eso se recostó junto al pecho de Isaac.  
Derek, Scott, y Froy, quienes no querían dormir, se lavaron un poco el sudor con una manta y se limpiaron los restos de semen con algo de agua que habían traído.  
Se sentaron en un extremo y comenzaron revisar el mapa. Froy ya había cumplido con la orgia y esperaba que Scott ya no quisiera ir al recorrido, pero tal parecía que ahora solo quería encontrar otro lugar para follase a Parrish de nuevo y ver si esta vez podía follarse a Isaac.  
Pasó casi media hora cuando Jackson, Isaac y Parrish comenzaron a moverse y a despertar. Estaban desnudos y Derek amo la forma en la que el pene de Isaac se veía en ese estado. Nuevamente fue captado por los ojos de aquel querubín pero esta vez traía como una mirada perdida. Isaac fue a buscar una toalla en su mochila y una soga gruesa y de varis metros y salió de la casa junto a Parrish quien tenía rastros de semen cambiando con un fluido rojo, que Froy supo que era sangre. Seguro por la penetración tan fuerte que le dieron.  
Jackson ni se dejó ver el rostro.  
Luego comenzó a despertarse Stiles y le siguió Andrew quien abrazo a Froy. Ahora ellos 5 conversaban sobre los planes para el resto del día.  
Mientras discutían sobre desviarse o seguir la ruta trazada desde un inicio, sintieron un nuevo trueno seguido de paso en el tejado.  
—Maldita madera— dijo Scott sin levantar la vista del mapa –Yo digo que sigamos recto y pasemos por el centro comercial abandonado. Podríamos ver payasos con tres o cuatro manos.  
Froy negó con la cabeza y Andrew le tapo los odios y le beso los labios. No importaba el olor a sudor que ahora tenían. Ni siquiera les molestaba el olor a semen.  
Un nuevo ruido provino del techo. Y luego otro.  
A Froy sintió terror al recordar lo que le había pasado en el restaurante. Y de pronto quiso rogar para regresar a casa.  
Derek se puso de pie y Andrew también lo hizo. Miraron hacia arriba y solo se encontraron con el cielo Razo muy deteriorado. Justo cuando Theo comenzó a despertar un nuevo golpe sordo provino del piso superior. Todos están de acuerdo que parecía provenir del ático.  
—Quizás es un zorro— dijo Derek mientras se aproximaba a las escaleras por las cual nadie había subido aun. A media escalera se giró y miro a Theo –Ven.  
Cuando Theo dio un paso en el primer escalón se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de chicos ya se habían puesto un boxer y un pantalón. El aun en bolas espero hasta que Froy le llevo un pantalón y se lo puso sin boxer. Lo ajusto a sus caderas y un golpe más fuerte se escuchó.  
—Es de afuera— dijo Scott desde la sala y Derek junto a Theo se detuvieron –Es de arriba y afuera.  
—¿Qué?— pregunto Derek.  
—Los golpes se escuchan desde afuera. Arriba en el techo.  
Todos guardaron silencio y esperaron treinta segundos hasta que sintieron un golpe más. Y luego varios golpecitos. Froy sabía que ahora no estaba solo, pero se sentía enfermo de volver escuchar sonidos así. Se arrulló en el pecho amplio de Andrew y a eso se unió Theo, acariciándole el cabello —Todo está bien.  
Scott salió a prisa de la sala empujando la puerta y siendo recibido por una suave brisa. No había mas sonidos provenientes del techo, solo las hojas secas pasar por la carreta desolada y las ramas moviéndose por el fuerte viento. El resto de las casas que se veían a la distancias se parecían desoladas y no vieron a nadie más tampoco.  
Derek le siguió y se puso a su lado —¿Y los chicos?  
Scott entro en pánico y salió a prisa hasta la furgoneta y o había nadie no había rastro. La furgoneta estaba frente a la casa, a un lado de la vereda. Cuando se giró para avisar a Derek sobre que no había rastro de Isaac, Jackson o Parrish, se quedó congelado.  
Jamás había visto algo tan difícil de asimilar como aquello. Quiso gritar pero de su garganta solo salió un graznido y se cubrió los ojos y se recostó en la furgoneta y calló al suelo.  
Derek, en vista de aquello se acercó a Scott y miro a la dirección hacia la que los ojos de Scott habían visto segundos antes.  
Del techo recto y levantado, se podía observar a Parrish, Isaac, y Jackson, con una soga rodeándoles el cuello y amarradas más arriba. La soga les apretaba el cuello y les había cortado la respiración. El rostro de Isaac estaba morado, Jackson tenía la lengua afuera y Parrish tenía una autentica mirada de terror.  
Derek quiso decir algo peor no pudo.  
Los cuerpos ahorcados y desnudos se agitaban lentamente con el viento. Derek comprendió que lo que habían escuchado no eran golpes sino pasos. Quiso vomitar, pero su rostro se había puesto pálido. Los chicos estaban colgando muertos. No había duda.  
Theo salió de la casa y vio también la escena y casi se desmaya. Froy sabía que sea lo que sea que estuviera arriba era mejor no ver. Andrew abrazo a Froy fuertemente y lo llevo fuera de la casa lentamente. Paso tras paso se hacía más y más dolores. Giraron levemente y miraron hacia arriba. Del tejado colgaban tres cuerpos inertes, pálidos y con la cara amoratada.  
Froy gritó y se cubrió los ojos. Cayó de rodillas y tembló.  
El resto le imito cuando se percataron de que por un extremo de la casa, en el borden del techo, caminaba Liam desnudo y descalzo con la mirada perdida. Sus ojos abiertos apuntando a cualquier lado y a la vez a la nada. Sus brazos abiertos mientras se tambaleaban para no perder el equilibrio. Sus pies se ponían unos frente al otro y daba un paso a la vez. Iba lento y de pronto sentía que los chicos que le miraban desde abajo eran su público y que admiraba lo que hacía. Los gritos de terror de ellos eran de terror se convirtieron de algarabía para él y camino más a prisa sobre el borde de no más de 5 centímetros.   
De pronto un trueno retumbo en el cielo y aquello le hizo perder el equilibrio y… 

HOMBRE DE 38 AÑOS CAE DE LA AZOTEA SU CASA.  
Un hombre de 38 años llamado David Rivera, quien supuestamente padecía de esquizofrenia subió a la azotea de su casa completamente desnudo y camino por el borde de esta. El sujeto, quien al parecer había caído en un estado depresivo subió al tejado de su casa y camino por el borde de la azotea como si alguien le persiguiera. Segundo más tardes y luego de haber llamado la atención de varios vecinos el sujeto gritó “Dile que se vayan” y se arrojó al vacío de cabeza muriendo en el acto.  
Los hechos tuvieron lugar en un edificio de Sabadell (Barcelona)


	15. El camino arrastrado

Los gritos de Theo retumbaron por todo CityClown.  
Incluso, hizo erizar cada vello del cuerpo de quienes lo escucharon. Sus gritos recorrieron ambulantes las calles de la vieja y olvidada ciudad.  
Aquellos gritos se hicieron presentes cuando el cuerpo de Liam se desequilibró y cayó desde el segundo piso de la casa directo al suelo, y que como, movido por algo, su cuerpo se puso cabeza abajo, haciendo que esta se estrellara contra las placas de cemento haciendo que al instante el cráneo se partiera dejando un fluido transparente y viscoso unido junto a un hilo de sangre saliendo del mismo.  
Lo siguiente en romperse en el golpe fue su cuello, ya que la propia cabeza no soportó el peso del cuerpo y un "Trac" sonó hasta donde todos estaban.  
Uno que otro trato de evitar la mirada o de taparse los oídos pero todo iba en cámara lenta.  
El aire se había hecho más pesado, más denso y el cielo se había oscurecido un poco a pesar de ser muy temprano.  
Liam yacía tirado en el suelo con su cabeza abierta y su cabeza en una posición imposible de hacer. Theo fue el primero en tratar de hacer algo, de ayudarlo, de darle vida, pero no podía hacer nada.  
Con el paso de los segundos la sangre comenzó a salirle de la boca semi abierta que el golpe de la caída le había dejado. La sangré también fluyó por sus oídos y manchó su cabello.  
El resto de chicos se acercó solo para ver la trágica escena. Theo no sabía que hacer. Gritaba, lloraba, berreaba. Tocaba el rostro de Liam como si fuera de cristal, con tanta delicadeza que daba pena.  
El chico muerto siendo llorado por su novio.  
Una parte de Theo quería aferrarse a que todo esto era una mentira, mientras que la otra no podía apartar los ojos del moretón que se comenzaba a formar en el cuello fracturado de Liam.  
El resto de chicos lloró en silencio. Perder a cuatro de sus amigos en menos de una hora era al imposible de creer.  
Habían estado hace una hora juntos y ahora todo esto pasaba.  
Andrew quiso pensar en que quizás esto era una pesadilla. Stiles quería pensar en que quizás estaba drogado viviendo algo terrible. Y Theo simplemente no quería vivir nada de lo que estaba viviendo.  
Levanto su puño y comenzó a golpear el concreto que rodeaba a la casa.   
Uno. Dos. Tres. Golpe tras golpe hasta que Derek lo detuvo. Theo se aferró a Derek y este le cubrió los ojos para que no viera más el cuerpo muerto de Liam.  
Habían tenido malos momentos, de hecho, a veces no llegaban a acuerdos. Liam y sus ataques de furia no era tan compatible con alguien tan dulce como Theo. Pero habían seguido juntos y habían logrado sobrellevar todo lo que una relación de pareja implicaba.  
Eran felices a su manera.  
Mientras todos lloraban las muertes, nadie se percató de lo pálido que estaba Froy. Sus ojos aguados en lágrimas pero sin llorar. Sus labios se habían puesto algo morados y sus ojeras ahora eran más notorias, tal como sus pecas. El viento soplaba más fuerte que nunca y el cielo, a pesar de ser menos del medio día, se oscureció y de pronto parecía que llovería.  
Froy sestado quiso hablar pero desde arriba parecía que los cadáveres de Isaac, Parrish y Jackson le miraban, al igual que el de Liam.  
Por un momento, Froy sintió un hueco en el estómago. Sus rodillas temblaron y casi cae a pesar de que no se había movido para nada. Sintió sus axilas más sudadas que nunca y la boca demasiado seca y de pronto voces en su cabeza y un frio en la nuca.  
—And... Andrew— Apenas alcanzó a decir antes de caer hacia atrás como un poste. Como una hermosa flor que ha sido cortada para marchitarse, Froy se desplomó sintiéndose débil.  
Estaba viviendo una pesadilla y ver aquello había sido demasiado para su tranquila mente y desmayándose cerró los ojos. Escuchó ecos de voces de Stiles, Andrew y socorriéndolo, pero se sentía demasiado pesado.  
Cuando despertó, estaba en un lugar diferente, ahora hacia demasiado frio y le habían puesto un abrigo para cubrirlo. Estaba acostado en una manta, recostado en el pecho de Andrew quien trataba de darle calor corporal.  
El fuego de la fogata le anuncio que ya había oscurecido y para su sorpresa, no había estado brisando como lo había anunciado el cielo horas antes.  
Escucho a Andrew hablar pero no le prestó atención, simplemente dirigió sus ojos a Derek abrazando a Theo junto a Stiles, y a Scott con la mirada pedida en las llamas.  
Lentamente, con los ojos pesados, alcanzó a mirar hacia la parte trasera de la furgoneta y vio 4 pares de pies apenas cubiertos por una sabana que parecía pequeña. Los cuerpos parecían estar acostados en todo el piso trasero de la furgoneta y el no podía adivinar, por medio de los pies pálidos y amarillentos, cuales eran de cada quien.  
Froy se movió un poco y los brazos de Andrew lo comenzaron a aflojar. Levantándose lentamente sintió marearse, pero no cayó, aun con la manta rodeándolo caminó un poco hasta estar a pocos metros de la furgoneta.  
Mientras caminaba sentía y escuchaba sus pasos quebrar las hojas secas en el suelo, y el solo se dedicó a agarrar bien la manta que lo cubría. Se sentía todo de pronto más helado.  
Sus ojos no pudieron apartarse de la silueta cubierta por la sabana de los cuatro cuerpos apilados. De pronto, se sentía lejos de sus amigos y las voces de ellos cada vez parecían más bajas y más lejanas. Estaba tan concentrado en las siluetas de los cuerpos que no se había dado cuenta de la neblina que ahora se había formado en el fondo del paisaje y que adornaba la calle dándole un toque espectral.  
Se concentró tanto en como los cuerpos estaban apilados que pudo ver que el segundo cuerpo de izquierda a derecha se movió un poco. Sintió alivio al sentir que uno de sus cuatro amigos podía estar vivo.  
Llamó —¡Chicos! Se mueve— comenzó a gritarles. Quizá uno de ellos aun podía estar respirando y podrían salvarlo – ¡Chicos alguien se está moviendo! ¡Vengan!— les pidió Froy pero nadie le prestó atención.  
Y justo cuando Froy dio el primer paso para acercarse, vio que el movimiento se aceleró y el cuerpo muerto comenzó a levantarse, como si hubiera tenido una larga siesta.  
La sabana comenzó a caerle por el rostro y solo reveló tras ella, el rostro reconocido anteriormente de Isaac con la máscara con la cual lo había asustado hace dos noches. Esta comenzó a deslizarse y debajo estaba el rostro de Isaac amoratado y con venas muy notorias, además, sus ojos estaba cubiertos por una tela blanquecina y los labios se veían morados. Su rostro, más pálido de lo normal, le hacían ver como sus ojos hundidos y de pronto, su boca de abría lentamente. Su saliva parecía espesa y la baba que caía de su labio inferior demoro para caer. Adentro de su boca parecía que algo se movía.  
Froy estaba congelado. Sus piernas se sentían como de acero y solo hacía que todo se sintiera espeso y pesado. Los vellos de su espalda comenzaron erizarse mientras veía como de la boca de Isaac salía una mano enguantada y empapada con su saliva espesa, y le saludaba.  
Froy comenzó a orinarse. De pronto no lo pudo aguantar y su vejiga comenzó a vaciarse en sus pantalones.  
Sus gritos llamaron la atención del resto y Andrew corrió hacia él. Lo abrazó y Froy lloró. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no había neblina, de que no estaba tan oscuro como el creía, que ninguno de los cuerpos se había levantado o tenía la cara de un payaso, descubrió que estaba sano y salvo pero que se había mojado los pantalones y que los cuatro cuerpos si estaban en la parte trasera de la furgoneta sin vida.  
Descubrió que estaba alucinando.  
Se aferró a Andrew quien le limpio la frente sudorosa y lo llevó cerca del fuego. Allí estaban Scott, Derek, Stiles y Theo quienes dormían abrumados por todo lo que había ocurrido, y Andrew quien lo llevaba ahora hasta la fogata.  
Sus pantalones mojados debían ser reemplazados y esa fue la razón por la cual Derek se levantó de la fogata y camino hacia la furgoneta. Con cuatro de sus compañeros muertos nadie querría dormir allí.  
En la mochila de Froy, la cual tenía bordado por él mismo la palabra “sideswipe” con hilos rojo en la tela negra de la bolsa. Buscó unos vaqueros y unos bóxers y se los llevó. Evitó toda costa ver los cuerpos apilados al fondo.  
Cuando Derek regresó, Andrew puso a Froy de pie y con ayuda de Derek le ayudaron a cambiar. El chico parecía estar en shock y temblaba de miedo o de frio.  
—¿Cómo es que hemos llegado aquí a esta fogata?— preguntó Froy cuando ya se habían ubicado nuevamente.  
Derek suspiró y miró las siluetas naranjas de los rostros de Stiles y Theo durmiendo pegados el uno al otro. Scott apenas había hablado.  
—Luego de bajar los cuerpos del tejado pasando el medio día, los metimos en la furgoneta. Para ese entonces ya te habías desmayado y no tenías aspecto de despertar. Nos diste un susto de muerte.  
—Lo siento— susurró.  
—Luego de eso Scott se enfureció y comenzó a golpear el suelo de tierra a sus pies con los puños. Creemos que se lastimó— Derek se tomó un momento para recordar lo que habían hecho luego de eso —Momentos más tarde comenzamos a salir del pueblo, regresamos por el mismo lugar por el que habíamos ingresado. Estábamos a solo minutos de la salid pero...—Derek se tomó un minuto justo. Aquello hacia morir de la ansiedad a Froy y Andrew solo miraba las llamas del fuego desparecer en la cima de la misma —No encontramos la salida. Seguimos el mapa pero no...  
—¿Como que no hay salida? ¿En qué parte estamos?  
—Espera...—Dijo Andrew acariciándole el hombro y luego abrazándolo —Tenemos un plan.   
—Regresamos exactamente por donde habíamos ingresado. No había duda, todos lo sabíamos pero de pronto la calle ya no tenía salida y las casas abandonadas y decoloradas seguían y seguían. Scott, quien manejaba en ese momento, nos lo dijo y comenzamos a rodear la cuadra, íbamos lento, pero cuando intentamos regresar a la casa principal, esta tampoco estaba en donde se supone debería estar.  
—Me están mintiendo ¿Cierto?  
—No Froy— Dijo Andrew —Yo mismo lo vi. Regresamos pero no había salida. No estaban los postes o la pared que nos encontramos al inicio. No había el letrero ni la olla en donde nos cortamos y pusimos la sangre   
—Andrew...Dime que es mentira.  
Andrew quedó en silencio.  
Scott habló —Cuando amanezca, lo primero que haremos será buscar a la primera mujer que vimos, estoy seguro que ella tiene que ver con todo esto y las muertes de Isaac, Parrish y Jackson.  
—¿Qué hay de la muerte de Liam?— preguntó Andrew.  
—Eso es aún un misterio— explicó —Quizás él los vio colgados y aquello lo volvió loco. Los humanos enloquecen en segundos y todo es impredecible. Quizás el quiso salvar a los chicos y se resbalo. Cayó al vació. Se resbaló.  
—No se resbaló— dijo Theo quien había estado pendiente de la conversación fingiendo estar dormido, pero que con la muerte de Liam, le era imposible. —Lo empujaron. ¿No lo vieron?  
Scott, Derek, Froy y Andrew prestaron atención —Vi una mano, una delgada y blanca mano cerca de él. Luego lo empujó. Fueron solo fracciones de segundos.  
—Theo, estás pensando demasiado en eso, que estás tú mismo aumentándole cosas que no pasaron. Todos vimos a Liam y nadie vio nada mas— dijo Scott —Si eso hubiera ocurrido le hubiéramos advertido, pero no paso. Esta solo en tu cabeza, pues es normal luego de perder a tu novio. Y te entiendo, yo perdí a cuatro amigos ahora— su voz se quebró —Y no sé qué hacer o que pensar. ¿Qué voy a hacer mañana? ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? ¿Qué les diremos a sus familiares?  
Scott se secó una lagrima rápidamente —Yo estoy seguro de que esa tipa que vimos al inicio sabe algo. Estoy seguro de que ella es de los enfermos que odia a los citadinos. Ella les advirtió a sus amigos de donde estábamos y vivieron por nosotros. Ellos ahorcaron a Isaac, a Parrish y a Jackson.  
Froy negó con la cabeza. —No. Recuerda que Isaac llevaba la cuerda en sus manos. El mismo llevaba el plan ya en su cabeza. Yo lo vi.   
—¿Insinúas que Isaac ahorcó a Parrish y a Jackson, y luego se ahorcó el? ¿A eso te refieres?— preguntó Scott desde el otro lado de la fogata.  
Hubo un silencio por un momento. Solo se escucharon a los búhos escondidos huar, las pocas hojas de los arboles chocar contra sí mismas y el silbido del viento.  
Froy habló —No exactamente. Quizá algo lo llevó a eso, y fue lo mismo que dice Theo que vio antes de que Liam cayera, y fue lo mismo que me atacó en el bar.  
Scott negó con la cabeza. El no creía en fantasmas, de hecho jamás había visto uno —¿Quieres decir una fuerza maligna? ¿Un espíritu? ¿Una maldición?  
—No lo sé.  
—Chicos, ya basta— intervino Derek —Debemos encontrar a la mujer que vimos el primer día, luego de eso tratar de salir. Nos basaremos en el mapa que traes y lograremos salir apenas amanezca.  
A Theo, el más cansado de todos le preció un buen plan, a pesar de que eso no le devolvía a Liam.  
Esta vez se quedaron en silencio.   
Theo miró al cielo y vio las estrellas que quizá alguna vez vio junto a Liam en el tejado de su casa, mientras bebían cerveza en vasos rojos de plástico. Recordó como Liam fue el primero en llegar a la fiesta de su graduación con un smoking nuevo y la forma en la que entonó en la guitarra "Call it what you want" para él, frente a los invitados que llegaron después. Recordó la forma en la que Liam le enseñó a nadar y la forma en la que trataba de buscar recetas en internet para cocinarle nuevos platillos.  
Theo hizo una larga lista de recuerdos mientras lloraba y sonreía. Poco a poco el resto de chicos comenzó a acomodarse en el suelo terroso. Primero Scott, luego Froy en los brazos de Andrew, seguido del mismo, después Derek y Stiles que ya estaba dormido.   
Luego de un momento él logró quedar tranquilo y se concentró en el sonido del viento.   
Cuando quedó dormido, lo hizo pesadamente. A pesar de estar con frio y de que el suelo estaba duro, logró conciliar el sueño, pero no por mucho.  
No se dio cuenta del nuevo auto que estaba estacionándose a menos de cincuenta metros. Era un auto de cabina adornado con luces de colores y pintado a la maldita sea. Por partes, el auto que una vez fue celeste cielo, estaba oxidado, además, parecía que las luces habían sido pegadas con clavos para sostener los cables. Arriba tenía la cabeza de un payaso de plástico sacada de esos tachos de basura que generalmente se encuentran en parques y centros de la ciudad.  
Arriba del coche estaba un tipo, gordo, vestido con un overol. Calvo. Grasiento. Sus gruesos brazos sucios hacían juego con su papada y su barba desaliñada. Parecía que en un lado de la cara había sido desollado, y en donde aún tenía pústulas llenas de pus amarillenta. Su parpado se caía hacia abajo tapándole casi todo el ojo y en donde una vez estuvo una gruesa ceja, ahora solo existían tres o cuatros pelos.   
Su mejilla era brillante, tal como queda la piel luego de haber sido queda con ácido para baños.  
Su boca, estaba pintada con pintalabios, o eso parecía. Quizás era achiote, o quizás sangre.   
Dentro del auto, manejando, había una chica joven, flaca, y pálida.  
Ella abrió la puerta con cuidado y se bajó. Tenía unos botines negros y un camisón blanco con una cara de payaso pintada en la parte frontal. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido en dos cachos a los lados de la cabeza. A pesar de que ella siempre sonreía no tenía un ojo, en lugar de eso, solo tenía un agujero negruzco del cual a veces salía un líquido viscoso que le choreaba por la mejilla hasta llegarle a los labios y ella, con morbo, lo lamia.  
Se probaba.  
Era salado, como lágrimas.  
Los citadinos la habían secuestrado hace mucho tiempo, habían matado a su hermano menor y luego a su madre la habían ahogado en un pozo de agua, y ella había sido testigo de ello.  
Ahora ella no necesitaba maquillaje de payaso, de hecho, así como estaba, asustaba más.   
Ella, era la hija del payaso de overol, y él era el hijo de "Cuca", una vieja señora que llegaba a los 90 años y que en etapas de juventud se había dedicado al esoterismo, adivinación de cartas, y tiro de arco con flechas. Cuca iba de copiloto, cubierta con un velo blanco, y debajo de este, anda desnuda revelando las costillas y huesos flacos que le había traído la hambruna.  
La chica joven camino e hizo un ademan ante los seis chicos dormidos y luego procedió a regresar a la camioneta para traer consigo un pesada cadena fina que estaba pegada a la parte trasera de la misma.   
Ella había sido bailarina durante su imaginación y en donde era ovacionada por las multitudes mientras los reflectores se enfocaban en ella.  
Pero ya no podía. No con su ojo así, ni con el estrés postraumático que había sido provocado por los citadinos al secuestrar a su familia completa para matarlos y destrozarlos.  
Ella, tomo la punta de la cadena y la enseñó al público imaginario, y su padre, desde la camioneta miraba todo y se sentía orgulloso de ella. Nada más hermoso que sentir orgullo de una hija que hace lo correcto: Venganza.  
Ella se agachó en un Angulo recto mientras movía sus manos cerca del rostro de Theo, como hechizándolo. Luego levantó una de sus manos hacia el cielo oscuro y la volvió a acercar al rostro de este.  
Ella camino un poco y se arrodillo junto a una de las piernas de Theo y tomó la cadena pasándola por debajo del tobillo de este. Luego se puso de pie y de un bolsillo de su vestido sacó un candado.   
Él publicó la amaba y gritaba su nombre, y bajo la luz del reflector celestial se agachó, ajustó los eslabones de las cadenas, metió el brazo del candando y lo selló.  
Nadie se despertó.  
Aun no.  
Ella, dando saltitos de bailarina se fue alejando. Su acto había terminado.  
Ahora, metiéndose en el auto de nuevo, lo encendió con fuerzas y un rugido salió de la parte delantera.  
Las luces se encendieron aún más y prendieron la bocina de donde salía una música que parecía haber sido grabada de una cajita musical.  
Ella aceleró y comenzó a conduje por la calle y cuando la cadena comenzó a acabarse, Theo fue tirado.  
No pudo hacer mucho. Estaba cansado física y emocionalmente y no se había dado cuenta de que ahora estaba encadenado del pie.  
Fue arrastrado por la tierra mientras gritó fuertemente. Trato de sostenerse de algo pero apenas pudo hacerlo. La velocidad con la que lo tiraron no le daba para pensar.  
Los chicos se levantaron y vieron como un auto, lleno de luces de navidad, tiraba del tobillo de Theo de una cadena de no más de veinte metros.  
Scott comenzó a correr tras el fuertemente, seguido de Andrew, y Derek.   
Froy nuevamente se derrumbó traumatizado por los gritos, la escena y los pasos de los chicos tras el auto que se perdía bajando la calle con Theo arrastrado detrás de ellos.  
Theo sentía la quemadura en su espalda, en sus hombros. La carreta y el asfalto comenzaron a desprenderle parte de la ropa y luego ya no había tela, había piel y carne, y sentía que se desollaba.  
Trato de erguirse, pero no pudo. En varias ocasiones trato de poner las manos en la carretera pero solo logro quemarse las palmas. Gritó fuerte mientras veía que sus compañeros venían detrás de él, pero cada vez parecían más lejanos.  
La camioneta aceleró aún más y Theo siguió raspándose y desprendiéndose en pequeños pedazos de carne húmeda y piel.   
Scott y Derek siguieron la huella húmeda que la carne y sangre de Theo iba dejando. Andrew se había detenido a vomitar al ver la sangre de Theo bajo sus pies.  
Scott luego se cansó pero Derek le rebasó y siguió detrás de la camioneta. Corriendo, con la esperanza de alcanzarlos ya que al parecer no iban a la velocidad máxima, sino que querían que ellos vieran todo lo que eran capaces de hacer.  
Theo trató de darse la vuelta, pues ya el dolor y la quemadura en su espalda no eran soportables. Su cara chocó varias veces en el asfalto y se raspó y sangró.  
Froy había colapsado. Había temblado, llorado en sollozos y cayó al suelo como un tronco.  
Stiles quien había visto la escena, nos e dio cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de él.  
Alguien alto, flaco, pero con una fuerza brutal.  
Había tomado un mazo y le había asestado un golpe en la nuca que lo tumbó de una.  
Froy tenía sus ojos semi abiertos, pero no podía moverse, o gritar o quejarse. En ese momento, lo que más le asustaba era que se lo llevaran o que lo separaran del resto.  
Derek vio tristemente como la camioneta con Theo siendo arrastrado desparecía tres cuadras a lo lejos, doblando a la izquierda y perdiéndose para siempre.  
Regresó con los chicos y solo encontraron a Froy y a Stiles en el suelo. Froy a pocos metros de la fogata con sus facciones resaltando.  
Stiles, con una parte de su cabeza sangrando pero nada de gravedad, y los cuerpos de sus amigos habían desaparecido. Ya no estaban.  
De fondo, los gritos de Theo retumbaron por todo CityClown.  
Incluso, hizo erizar cada vello del cuerpo de quienes lograron escucharlo a lo lejos. Sus gritos recorrieron ambulantes las calles de la vieja y olvida ciudad mientras se iban apagando poco a poco, hasta morir.  
Francia: 2005  
Bailarina de circo extranjero es abusada sexualmente y torturada.

“KATARZYNA” (21) años fue brutalmente torturada y violada por más de cinco sujetos, quienes la secuestraron del su lugar de trabajo para torturarla y violarla brutalmente. Los sujetos la tuvieron en cautiverio por doce días en donde quemaron parte de su cuerpo con cigarrillos, cortaron uno de sus pezones y le tiraban acido en los genitales. Días más tarde y luego de recibir una paliza la tiraron en las afueras de Toulouse.  
Dos años más tarde ella cobraría venganza y acabaría con la vida de dos de sus cinco violadores en compañía de su hermano “Justin D. Joyce” (29, quien se dedicaba a actos circenses de payasos)  
Nunca se encontraron los cuerpos de los dos violadores.  
Ambos fueron capturados y puesto bajo arresto y condenados a 25 años de cárcel.


	16. La dama de rojo

Esta es una de muchas historias de amor que por celos, su final es la tragedia. Todo comenzó en el año de 1940 en el lujoso Hotel Spa Garci Crespo en Tehuacán, cuando Marina Lascurain, una hermosa y joven mujer en vestido rojo llegó al hotel para hospedarse por una larga temporada; Desde que la dama apareció, el gerente del hotel se enamoró, después de mucho cortejo y atenciones, el gerente le pidió a Marina que sea su novia, y aunque ella no lo aceptó como novio, si aceptó ser su amante.  
Desde que la relación comenzó, el gerente se enfermó de celos, pues la belleza de Marina atraía la atención de todos los hombres, quienes no dudaban en galantearla; cansada de los celos y de su monótona relación, Marina comenzó un amorío secreto con uno de los huéspedes, en una de sus noches de pasión, la pareja de huéspedes fue descubierta por el gerente, quien enloqueció al ver a la mujer que amaba en los brazos de otro hombre, Marina ayudó a escapar a su amante, pero ella se quedó en las manos de un hombre cegado por la ira y desamor, y aunque ella trató de tranquilizar a su antiguo amante, este acabó con la vida de ella para después arrojarla por una ventana.  
Al día siguiente, el cadáver de Marina fue encontrado por el jardinero, quien dio aviso a sus superiores, quienes para evitar un escándalo y que el éxito de su hotel se fuera abajo, decidieron enterrar a la mujer en una de sus bodegas. Unos días después, arrepentido de haber matado a la mujer que amaba, el gerente se suicidó.  
Quien diría que aquella bella mujer de rojo se registraría en el hotel para hospedarse para siempre, pues es tanta su pena que su alma sigue sin encontrar descanso, y aunque el hotel Spa Garci Crespo se convirtió en la Universidad Interamericana para el Desarrollo, los veladores han sido testigos de ver a una hermosa mujer con vestido rojo que habita los pasillos, en ocasiones se le puede ver bajando las escaleras de la institución para después ir a llorar en el lugar donde fue enterrada.  
Atte. Edy Doo  
El portal del miedo.

Al amanecer, el aspecto del pueblo cambia. Esta igual de atroz, pero con luz. Los rayos comienzan a entrar en la plaza, en los muelles y en el callejón en donde habían decidió pasar la noche.   
Scott había sido claro en que no pensaba quedarse más en la furgoneta, así que tomaron lo necesario y comenzaron a caminar hasta encontrar un callejón. Allí repartieron los turnos para pasar en vela, mientras tiles, dormía.   
El había tenido una grave herida en su cabeza a causa del golpe, pero que con ayuda de Andrew y de Derek, lograron detener la sangre. A eso se le sumaba el estado de pánico que tenía Froy, quien luego de pasar mirando hacia todos lados una y otra vez, logro dormirse recostado a Andrew. Aquella noche, a pesar de se habían repartido para hacer guardias, los únicos que pudieron dormir fueron Froy y Stiles.  
Al amanecer Andrew saco latas de pepinillos y yogurt. Comieron sin ganas y cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.  
En ese instante, Stiles comenzó a sentir como si en su pie se moviera algo. Incomodidad. Dolor. Era el mismo dolor que le había dado cuando estaban tenido sexo. El mismo ardor intenso como si su piel se partiera. Rápidamente se acomodó dejando de lado el desayuno y comenzó a sacarse el zapato.  
Gritó cuando vio el calcetín sucio de sangre y luego saco la media con cuidado. En sus dedos, o lo que parecían sus dedos ahora, habían nacido dientes. Docenas de dientes en direcciones diferentes. Se agarró de la planta de los pies y gritó. Maldijo a todos y lloro mientras vio que Derek vomitaba al verle el pálido pie de esa manera.  
A pesar del asombro de todos, Stiles logro ponerse de pie, pero sentía como si su pie estuviera acalambrado y quemando en hierro fundido. Lloro por miedo, por terror mientras se recostaba e la pared del callejón mientras Derek se agachaba a su pie y le comenzaba a limpiar la sangre del que teñía su pie. Con cuidado y con ayuda de una camiseta logró. Luego de eso, cuando había quedado todo limpio, miraron con asombro, efectivamente en su pie habían nacido aproximadamente 26 dientes, todos en forma desordenada y de diferente tamaño. Derek, tomo su polaroid y mientras su pie estaba sobre una toalla limpia, le tomo una foto. Stiles recostó su cabeza hacia atrás en la pared entre los dos edificios y resolló un poco.   
Y ahí, en la claridad del cielo, en la altitud de la terraza del edificio comenzó a ver la silueta de alguien. Sin duda alguna era una mujer. Su cabello se ondulaba hacia el lado del viento y Stiles apenas pudo producir palabra alguna.  
Levantó su mano y la señaló –Allí hay alguien— dijo llamando la atención de los chicos y cuando ellos miraron la chica, vestida de rojo seguía allí. Asomada en la terraza. Sus ojos miraban a sus ojos y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa cuando comenzó a trepar al barandal de la terraza.  
Derek gritó a prisa –No, No.  
—¡Hey! Vas a caer— dijo Andrew gritándole pero la chica parecía no hacer caso. Los saludo desde arriba.  
—Se va a suicidar— susurró Froy. –Derek no dejes que lo haga.  
Froy parecía calmado y juntando sus manos en las comisuras de sus labios –Ya vamos para allá. Froy tomo su mochila y comenzó a rodear el edificio. Tenía almenas unos cuatro pisos y era sumamente grande.  
Los otros chicos hicieron lo mismo y Andrew ayudo a Stiles a caminar, puesto que ni siquiera soportaba el zapato de nuevo o afirmar el pie a la tierra.  
Se dirigieron a la entrada, y arriba, en un letrero de madera de alto relieve, y que alguna vez estuvo pintado de dorado se leía “Hotel Spa Garci Crespo”  
Este era igual de extenso hacia los lados y su tejado estaba sostenido por pilares blancos y altos hasta el techo. Para poder ingresar subieron una serie de pequeños escalones largos que los llevaron hacia la puerta que estaba abierta y quemada.  
Derek pensó en lo últimos momentos de las persona que se hospedaron allí. La furia. La adrenalina. El miedo. Todos huyendo de payasos que habían planeado un ataque contra todos los citadinos y que por última vez habían estado allí. Quizás murieron huyendo o quizás solo salieron y se encontrado con la guerra ya formada allí en las afueras. Los cristales habían sido explotados por pedradas y en donde las plantas ya comenzaban crecer.  
Era de conocimiento general que en CityClown los payasos solo perseguían a sus víctimas en la noche y que, a pesar de tener un humano, a este no se le podría torturar o asesinar, si no eran las seis de tarde en adelante.  
Andrew tragó saliva cuando vio a un tipo regordete, que le recordó al tipo que había estado en el balde de la camioneta cuando se llevaron a Theo. Se quedó un rato observándolo y luego desapareció tras las casas que quedaban en frente del hotel a donde estaban ingresando.  
Allí, con algo de fuerza comenzó a subir a Stiles por las escaleras y en menos de lo que imagino, ya estaban cruzando las puertas. Pero, justo en ese momento un viento frio le recorrió el cuerpo, que le anunciaba que esa era una mala idea y que fue algo extraño, que Froy, el que siempre tenía miedo, quisiera ayudar a alguien que se encontraba en lo más alto de un viejo hotel abandonado, pero todas esas ideas se fueron de su cabeza cuando pudo divisar a través de una cortina, hacia afuera, como el mismo tipo gordo, esta vez los miraba entrar, pero esta vez no estaba solo, estaba acompañado de una señora y de un tipo joven, quien tenía una nariz de espuma roja, como la que usaban los payasos.  
Andrew intento decir algo, pero prefiero quedarse callado aunque algo en su interior le gritaba error, error, error.  
Dentro del hotel había una escalera que llevaba a los pisos superiores. También estaba destruida y los barrotes salidos o despedazados.  
—¿Hola?— grito Derek hacia arriba —¿Estas allí?  
Guardaron silencio pero no escucharon nada. Derek tomo su polaroid y siguió tomando fotos, para su suerte, la luz que entraba por los grandes ventanales rotos, dejaban filtrar una luz cómoda y que hacía que sus fotos salieran perfectas.  
Tanto Andrew con Stiles comenzaron a seguirle los pasos a Derek y Froy, mientras que Scott se había quedado impactado por todo lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.  
Los cuadros de las paredes, que alguna vez fueron de personas sonrientes, estaban ahora cubiertas de estiércol. Las lámparas de la recepción caídas y las cortinas raídas. A eso se le sumaba la gran cantidad de polvo y ceniza que se había acumulado en los últimos años.   
Cuando llegaron arriba se dieron cuenta que había un pasillo largo con habitaciones a cada lado de este y al final, un enorme ventanal de vidrio, el cual permitía ver lo que una vez fue una ciudad viva.  
Tocaron ya abrieron las puertas pero nada.  
—Se supone que ella debería estar bajando ahora mismo ¿no?— pregunto Andrew con algo de miedo   
Scott esta vez intervino silenciosamente. —¿Qué pasa si es un fantasma o algún payaso lo que hemos visto?  
—No, no puede ser. Todos la vimos. Era una mujer.  
—Ah sí— Scott hizo una mueca –Te recuerdo que muchas de las cosas que nos están ocurriendo no son anda normales. Cinco de nuestros mejores amigos de vida han muerto en menos de dos días y tan solo… —Su vos se quebró y Andrew se juntó con él. Le acaricio el cabello y dejo que llorara –Se han ido.  
—Shuu— le dijo Andrew.  
—Encontremos a la tipa esa y bajemos— dijo Stiles. Solo vámonos de aquí. Tomemos un camino recto hasta salir de aquí. Caminemos kilómetros u horas pero sigamos recto.  
Derek asentó con la cabeza mientras levantaba la polaroid para tomar otra foto del pasillo y siguió revisando las puertas.  
En una habitación, que al parecer era familiar solo vio una cama llena de sangre seca. Era de un color cobrizo. Vio cenizas, polvo, rasguños en las paredes. Pudo oler el terror y los gritos de desesperación de una familia al ver que su pobre habitación había sido invadida por gente demente que había perdido la cabeza.   
—Estoy seguro que asesinaron la familia que se hospedo aquí.  
Derek tomo una polaroid y tomo una foto a una parte del cuarto, en donde al parecer había una cama para una niña con un osos de peluche y un armario pequeñito de donde colgaban dos vestidos.  
Justo antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó de los pisos superiores una voz femenina —¡Me esta matado!  
Todos se alertaron y comenzaron a buscar la escalera para subir. Scott, Froy y Derek comenzaron abrir las habitaciones en busca de la chica que gritó por ayuda.  
—¡El está aquí. Me quiere matar!— gritó con desesperación mientras los chicos rastreaban las habitaciones.   
En una de estas, Scott había encontrado un diario que tenía varias páginas que estaban escritas a mano y que no tuvo tiempo para leer pues rápidamente tanto la presencia de aquella chica e una nueva habitación pero nada.  
Subieron al tercer piso y nada, pero los gritos se hicieron más furiosos y hubo sonidos de arañazos y patadas cuando subieron al cuarto piso. Allí, sin saber alguna razón la temperatura había bajado y acercándose al ventanal Derek tomo una nueva foto del paisaje muerto tras el frágil vidrio de cristal  
—Es raro— dijo Derek de repente –Vimos a la chica en la terraza, la escuchamos gritar, pero no hay rastro de ella, ni rastro de la puerta que lleva a la terraza.  
—Bien, tratamos de hacer algo bueno por un fantasma y este se ha portado mal con nosotros— dijo Stiles cojeando hacia Derek –Yo opino que no sigamos con nuestra buena obra del día y bajemos y tratemos de hacer mi plan anterior: tomar un camino y caminarlo en línea recta. Si es de día avanzamos. Si es de noche buscamos refugio.   
De pronto una serie de rasguños comenzaron a resonar por todo el lugar, pero tal como había llegado se había ido y solo había dejado a todos algo asustados. Derek se acercó al cristal y tomo una nueva fotografía del exterior. Todo se veía tan quieto y muerto que lo asustaba.   
Para entonces Stiles y Scott se habían retirado a ver algo más en las habitaciones y renegando que aquello no era producto de su imaginación.  
De pronto, el pasillo comenzó a llenarse de un olor pesado a podredumbre. Como carne descompuesta, como animales muertos y secos, pero al mismo tiempo a sangre. La ansiedad comenzó a crecer en Derek, tomo su polaroid y tomo un par de fotos al exterior, y dando la espalda al cristal, levanto su polaroid y tomo una foto a Froy y Andrew pero lo que pudo ver le helo la piel, le puso los pelos de puntas, un grito le hizo sobresaltar mientras su cámara caía al suelo y el sin querer se impulsó hacia atrás chocando contra el frágil vidrio que no soporto el peso de su cuerpo y lo rompió cayendo consigo desde la altura de un cuarto piso.  
Solo se oyó retumbar en el pasillo un grito desgarrador por parte de Andrew quien s asomo para ver como el cuerpo de Derek estaba en una posición imposible de logar estando vivo y la sangre salía de su cabeza, tal como había sucedido con Liam.  
La foto había sido revelada en el piso y Andrew la tomo –¡Ve por los chicos!— le dijo a Froy quien salió a precipitada carrera —¡Diles que Derek cayo!  
Andrew vio la foto y se tapó la boca cuando pudo ver reflejada en la pintura a una mujer de rostro atroz, con la mirada blanca, pálida y un vestido rojo. Tiro la foto a un lado y de pronto las ventanas comenzaron a sonarse una y otra vez. Se cerraban y se abrían con violencia mientras el solo trataba de cubrirse los ojos y los oídos. De fondo escucho la risa de una mujer que subía de tono cada vez más y luego se desvaneció, el aire dejo de fluir y todo se detuvo.  
En ese momento escuchó, un piso más abajo los gritos y Stiles mientras Froy le daba la noticia. Habían pasos, alguien corriendo y luego Scott tirando de él para irse pronto del hotel.  
De ahí en adelante, lo que supo Andrew fue poco. Un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, miedo, pánico, náuseas y frio.  
Sin embargo, se asustó aún más cuando al casi salir del hotel, habían más de veinte personas extrañas mirándoles desde allá afuera y esperándoles que salieran para atacar. Allí estaban.  
Mujeres, niños, hombres, jóvenes. Un señor con un brazo y un niño sin ambas piernas. Una señora con un vestido colorido y una veterana con mazo. Viejos, sucios, mal arreglados, despeinados, con ira, con coraje, pro invadir su territorio y volverlo un centro turístico al cual nadie debía ir.  
Si salían iban a matarles.  
Y mientras Scott y Froy trataban de consolar a Stiles y le pedían silencio, Andrew pudo ver como dos viejas gordas con algo de fuerza tiraban de los brazos de Derek y se lo levaban arrastrando. De su cabeza salía sangre y rostro mostraba el miedo puro de la muerte. Se lo llevaban y Scott tuvo que cubrirle la boca a Stiles para que no gritara y solo se dedicara a llorar en silencio.  
Sin embargo, luego de haberse llevado el cuerpo y desaparecer de sus vistas, esperaron a que el resto de personas extrañas comenzaran a irse, pero no tenían tan intención.   
Les habían visto y Andrew lo sabía y sin embargo no dijo nada. Él puso haber evitado todo esto desde un inicio y ahora había centenares de personas allí afuera y al caer la noche, a las seis de la tarde, ellos se aventurarían en una caza de ahora tan solo 4 chicos contra ellos.  
Iban a cazarles hasta matarlos.


	17. Alguien miente

Scott, fue quien tuvo la idea de saltar la por uno de los ventanales que llevaban a la parte trasera del hotel. Allí, al final del pasillo, el cristal fue roto con ayuda de una silla, y la caída de cuatro metros estaría respaldada por matorrales, ramas y basura.  
Uno a uno fueron saltando, y uno a uno se lastimó más que el otro, el último en saltar fue Stiles. Luego de aquello caminaron hasta perderse en un nuevo camino a lo lejos, atravesaron un campo de beisbol y todo se veía desgastado.  
Con silencia y sin hablar mucho, solo escuchaban a Stiles sollozar a sus espaldas y limpiarse los mocos de vez en cuando. De repente se encontraron demasiado lejos del hotel en donde habían presenciado aquel espectro paranormal.  
Atravesaron la calle al otro lado del campo y se perdieron entre las casuchas abandonadas y rodeadas de árboles secos. En ese instante una ráfaga de viento atravesó con ellos e hizo que todas las hojas en el piso bailaran con la corriente.  
—¿Saben algo?— preguntó Scott quien iba de primero mientras se sacaba la mochila y buscaba el mapa –Vamos a salir de aquí, sea como sea. Saquen todos sus celulares y busquen algo de señal.  
Froy, Stiles y Andrew hicieron lo que Scott les dijo y mientras Stiles se secaba los mocos intento buscar cobertura pero no había nada de nada.  
Scott desenrollo el mapa y lo puso en el piso y señalo el supuesto punto en donde se encontraban, justo detrás de un campo de beisbol. Puso su uña sucia de tierra sobre el punto en donde estaban y lo movió un poco hacia la derecha y luego lo pasó por una calle hasta terminar con dos golpecitos. –Aquí— hay que ir al estadio, pasaremos la noche allí y luego de eso partiremos a otro punto, por algún lado está la salida de este lugar.  
Andrew negó con la cabeza –Ir hasta allá nos costaría dos muertes mas ¿No lo entiendes? No están cazando. Que te hace creer que no estamos siendo observados justo en este momento. ¿Qué te hace creer que no hay alguien escuchándonos?  
—Si sigues pensando de esa manera serás el siguiente en morir.  
—Pues vete a la mierda. No podemos cruzar un tercio de la ciudad en un día, mucho menos si estamos siendo casados por gente loca.  
—Pues quedarse a que alguien nos rescate tampoco suena muy inteligente que digamos— le dijo mirando a Andrew y luego miro al castaño claro —¿O sí Froy?  
Froy guardó silencio y se agachó un poco para susurrar –Acabo de ver que en el piso de la casa del otro lado de la calle alguien nos miraba detrás de la cortina.  
—Froy no— dijo Scott —la última vez que vimos a alguien nos costó una vida.  
—Yo también lo vi— dijo Stiles que miraba directo a la dirección que miraba Froy –Estaba parado justo detrás de la cortina en la ventana inferior.  
Scott ni siquiera miró detrás de sí –Chicos, son alucinaciones o jodidas pendejadas que no creeremos. Lo mejor es que sigamos con mi plan. Lleguemos al estadio y pasemos allí la noche.  
—Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso— dijo Andrew cruzando sus brazos.  
—Pues no te pido estar de acuerdo o no— dijo Scott levantándose y poniéndose frente a Andrew y le señalo con un dedo en el pecho— Mira chico bonito, al menos estoy creando un plan para lograr cruzar la ciudad en vez de quedarme allí sin hacer nada productivo— le dijo y luego lo miró fijamente enojado —¡Oh!— dijo Scott recordando algo —¡Espera! Si haces algo productivo… Te acostaste con Theo hace unos meses atrás y losé porque él me lo dijo.  
Andrew abrió los ojos sorprendido —¿Pero qué coño dices?  
—¡La verdad!— dijo Scott empujando a Andrew. Froy y Stiles solo se apartaron y vieron como comenzaron a discutir – Te tiraste a Theo a escondidas de Liam y sé porque el mismo Theo me lo dijo. Oh claro, como Liam estudiaba en las tardes tu aprovechaste ir a joder con su chico. ¡Eres tan falso! Te esconde tras la facha de un heterosexual pero te gusta joder hombres y joder amistades— Scott rio sin la mínima gana de ser cómico —¡Claro! Como Liam siempre molestaba a Froy buscaste una forma de venganza.  
—Eso es una mierda. Deja de mentir— le dijo Andrew defendiéndose y devolviéndole el empujón mientras su ira crecía enormemente –Froy tu sabes que eso es mentira— dijo cuándo miró al pequeño que parecía dolido.  
—No lo es— dijo Scott –No es mentira… y lo sabes bien.  
—Chicos…— dijo Stiles tratando de intervenir y separarlos. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era lograr una discusión que terminara separándolos a todos.  
—Lo estás inventando— se defendió Andrew nuevamente.  
Scott negó con su cabeza y se pasó la mano por el rostro —¿Por qué mientes Andrew? Ya no lo ocultes... No me imagino como puedes andar por allí tranquilo sabiendo que cogiste con la pareja de alguien que te consideraba su amigo. Eres un traicionero… una basura de hombre.  
—Mira Scott, deja de inventar disparates— le dijo mientras lo empujaba más bruscamente. Ahora se había formado un escándalo. —¡Eres un marica que solo está asustado y descargas contra mi inventando una mierda!  
—Chicos…— intervino Stiles nuevamente agarrando a Scott por el brazo y apartándolo de Andrew. –No es momento para este tipo de cosas…  
—Ya vámonos…— dijo Froy quien estaba harto de ver la escena y solo quería estar en un lugar seguro para pasar la noche   
—¡NO!— dijo Scott casi gritándole a Stiles quien tuvo que limpiarse la saliva del rostro –No. Estamos aquí y deben enterarse de la basura de hombre que es Andrew.  
—Vas a inventar más pendejadas…— dijo negando con la cabeza.  
—No. Yo sé claramente que Liam nunca te agrado, y que la única manera de joderle a él era follando con Theo, luego de eso conseguirías verle a los ojos y saber que disfrutaste de algo que solo le pertenecía a él. Además, sé que trajiste a Froy solo por lástima, porque seamos honestos…— Scott respiro –Nadie quiere a un jodido miedoso en esta supuesta aventura. Lo trajiste porque te daba pena. No lo quieres. Solo juegas con él y finges quererle cuando sabemos muy bien que no tienes n la mínima idea de respetar o de amar a alguien.  
—Froy no le escuches, es una mierda— dijo Andrew aproximándose a Froy, tomándole por el brazo y casi arrastrándole lejos del lugar –Iremos al jodido estadio que dices, sé que queda al norte y nos veremos allá.  
Stiles camino hacia Andrew –No, no nos vamos a separar, ahora somos un equipo y debemos estar juntos.  
Froy lloraba en silencio.   
—¿Enserio?— pregunto Scott a Stiles —¿Enserio quieres estar cerca de una escoria como Andrew? Sabias tú que Andrew también se enrollo con tu marido, Stiles  
Andrew se dio la vuelta y camino a prisas y con puño en mano atacó a Scott quien no tardó en defenderse. Los golpes, gemidos y maldiciones se escucharon.  
Cuando Stiles trato de separarlos solo recibió un empujón.  
—Dejas de inventar todo eso— pidió Andrew mientras tenia a Scott debajo de el con la boca partida y sus ojos en lágrimas —¡Mientes!  
—No miento. Tu y yo sabemos que no miento— dijo Scott rindiéndose para luego mirar a Stiles –Y tú, deberías ser el menos indicado para defender a Andrew— le dijo mirándolo salvajemente —¿Adivina qué? ¡Andrew también se revolcó con Derek!


	18. Canival

Froy se había dado cuenta de que Stiles congelaba. Desde hace mucho había notado como el parecía no caminar bien y sobretodo, había notado la manera en la que el modificaba su cara para no dar expresiones de dolor.   
Y está bien, si Stiles no quería hablar, iba a respetar eso, por ahora, lo que hacía Froy, en compañía de Andrew, era seguir a Scott, quien caminaba al frente, junto a Stiles. Habían optado por separarse antes de que surgieran más problemas. Froy se sentía agotado de caminar, pero lo que menos quería era quejarse de cómo estaba la situación. Sentía la cara grasosa y pegajosa, incluso podía verse a sí mismo con la cara brillosa y su cabello pegado a la frente. Podía sentir la humedad de las puntas de su cabello mojándole el cuello. Un leve dolor de cabeza le comenzaba a molestar mientras el corazón se le aceleraba de vez en cuando. Sentía un desapego de la realidad que no había sentido antes y se dio cuenta de que no había bebido agua en mucho tiempo.  
Había orinado poco en las últimas horas, pero había sudado mucho, había escupido, había respirado y se había agitado, eso también le consumía el agua, así como su miedo, le consumía los pensamientos.  
Vio a Andrew, quien a pesar de todo aún seguía teniendo su rostro limpio, pero también le brillaban las cienes y las gotas de sudor le resbalaban hacia la barbilla. De vez en cuando sentía que Andrew le miraba y eso, en su pecho, se sentía tibio, pero a pesar de todo, aún seguía sin querer decir nada.  
Stiles y Scott, quienes iban al mando, los llevaban al estadio, puesto que allí podrían estar un poco más cerca, de la supuesta salida que estaba en el mapa. Se cuestionaron mucho sobre si lo que estaban experimentando era real, y en ese momento todos los recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Stiles, pero sobretodo, la muerte de Derek, que quemaba en su pecho como un cigarrillo encendido diez veces más grande y cien veces más doloroso.   
Andrew sentía constantemente un peso en sus hombros, y una mirada que los acechaba, advirtió a los chicos pero ellos tenían razón, siempre les estarían vigilando, y al llegar la noche, corrían el riesgo de morir si no se cuidaban lo suficiente.  
La carrera del centro de la ciudad abandonada se veía pálida, por los lados las veredas daban pequeñas grietas que se dibujaban como venas y de donde salían montes y maleza. Los poste de tendido eléctrico formaban como un cerco y ellos solo caminaban. El sol estaba asándolos y Stiles podía oler su propio olor a sudor y el de Scott. El ambiente era tenso, caliente, estaban agotados, malhumorados y sobretodo exhaustos.   
Alrededor de las cuatro y 45 de la tarde decidieron ya descansar, había sido una larga caminata y se habían alejado mucho desde la última vez en donde se habían dirigido la palabra.  
Ambas parejas se acercaron y Stiles puso una mano en el pecho de Scott –Esta vez, hablo yo. ¿Bien?  
Scott no dijo nada, se limitó a asentar cabeza y secó el sudor de su cara con el borde de su camiseta.  
Los chicos apestaban a rancio, grasa, sudor, a hambre, a dolor, a sangre.  
—Esto es lo que haremos… Lo he pensado yo todo el camino— dijo Stiles viendo sobre todo a Andrew y Froy, y pocas veces a Scott, para no hacerlo sentir excluido. Solo le interesaba una cosa, salir de allí, no quería problemas, ya había perdido todo cuando Derek murió, y lo único que quería ahora, era mantener su mente limpia para conservar sus recuerdos –Estamos muriendo de hambre y sed, y no he visto algún grifo o algo de comida, es tierra seca y muerta. Nos estamos asando bajo el sol y mi piel arde de lo quemada que esta. Debemos abastecernos un poco antes de continuar y por eso hay que abarcar más terreno— dijo mirando el horizonte –Debemos separarnos.  
Andrew frunció el ceño —¿Separarnos?— Froy le miró despacio e intercambio miradas entre Andrew y Stiles como esperando una reacción –Hay aproximadamente quinientas películas de terror sobre porqué eso es mala idea.  
—Lo sé, no soy un idiota, pero no estamos abarcando nada de terreno en esta calle muerta.  
—¿De quién fue la idea de traernos aquí?— pregunto Andrew para molestar a Scott, quien se alejó del grupo y caminó un poco. Lo que menos quería era escuchar algo en donde lo tuvieran a él como malo. Se limpió las manos en los jeans y fue hacia algo de sombra en un edificio de dos pisos con pintura rota.  
Respiro y se masajeó las piernas un poco.  
Froy por su lado, también se separó un poco, el sentía que jamás iba a ser incluido en nada, desde el inicio se enteró de que solo fue una carga y que realmente nadie le quería allí, a más de Derek y quizá un poco Theo, pero ¿Y si lo que había dicho Scott era cierto? ¿Y si realmente Theo y Andrew tenían algo oculto?  
Su secreto le dolía, le hacía sentirse más pequeño que nunca, les advirtió de que debían irse lo más pronto posible y le ignoraron, como siempre. Escuchó sus tripas rugir y dio la vuelta hacia la esquina más próxima.  
Se asomó en una de las casas poniendo sus manos contra el vidrio lleno de polvo y telarañas y se sentía tranquilo. Imaginó como había sido la vida antes de que todo lo malo ocurriera y sobretodo, como eran las personas antes de que comenzaran a deformarse y a actuar muy raro y a descargar su odio contra aquel lugar maldito.  
Se sentó en el suelo, en la tierra fresca y se secó el sudor que se le formaba en el bigote. Podía oler sus propias axilas y se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que usó desodorante. Se limpió un poco los ojos y trago saliva, la cual era muy poca. Su vientre le dio una punzada y gimió de dolor, no había comido mucho en los últimos días y eso le estaba afectando.  
Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos un momento esperando a que Andrew escuchara el plan de Stiles y no se opusiera. Froy solo deseaba salir de allí lo más rápido posible, conseguir una pastilla y algo de agua con comida, una cama limpia, un baño y la seguridad que solo su casa podría tener.  
—Lo vine planeando muy bien todo el camino— tenemos aproximadamente una hora y media antes de que comience a oscurecer, es el tiempo suficiente para buscar alimentos en las manzanas a nuestro alrededor— le digo a Andrew. Stiles tenía una voz optimista y Andrew podía notar lo desesperado que él estaba por que siguieran su plan. Andrew sabía que él tenía razón y que la comida y cualquier cosa podría ayudarles, pero al mismo tiempo, ¿que podrían conseguir?. Las casas habían sido abandonadas desde hace años y las pocas familias que allí habitaban eran familias dementes infectadas por químicos que habían dañado su cordura y les había provocado mal formaciones.   
—Eso no es de ayuda… Sabes lo que ocurre con el agua aquí. Sabes que no hay alimentos.   
—Podríamos subir a un edificio, tratar de localizar la caravana. También podríamos regresar y ver si encontramos algunas de nuestras mochilas. Debemos abastecernos— se acercó un poco a Andrew –Tan solo mira a Froy, se ve mal.  
Ambos miraron a Froy que parecía estar como un gato metiéndose los dedos en la garganta. Estaba tosiendo y de la boca salía saliva espesa y amarillenta que caía como un hilo hasta le piso. Sus ojos estaban lloros y su rostro se había puesto aún más rojo y sudado.  
—Oh mierda— dijo Stiles acercándose rápidamente a Froy quien parecía estarse ahogando con algo. Al parecer tenía algo atorado en la garganta y los pulmones de Froy comenzaban a arderle. Con una de sus manos agarró fuertemente el hombro de Stiles y los ojos de Froy se veían aún mas saltones.  
El chico estaba sufriendo.  
Froy se golpeó el cuello y trató de decir algo pero nadie parecía entenderle los murmullos y gemidos ahogados que salían y se quedaban en su garganta. Atorados. Presos.  
El ambiente se sintió aún más feo y tenso cuando comenzó a estirar su cuello y siguió metiendo sus dedos sucios de tierra en la garganta, se veía desesperado y Andrew trataba de buscar alguna pero no tenía nada. Vio como Froy estaba muriendo y solo dio la espalda, no quería presenciar aquello.  
Stiles se arrodilló junto a Froy y goleó su espalda muy fuerte, primeo con la mano abierta y luego con severos puños que hacían a Froy toser, y aquello era bueno.   
Siguió con los golpes hasta que Froy expulsó lo que tenía atorado en su garganta, seguido de un vomito liquido amarillento que pintaba hacia café oscuro y se veía grumosos.  
—Joder— dijo Stiles alejándose un poco de lo que veía. El vómito de Froy cubría por completo a un murciélago negro, de tamaño promedio y que comenzaba a abrir sus alas estropeado y que trataba de moverse.  
—¿Qué diablos es eso?— pregunto Andrew de pie y Froy solo quedó a un lado atónito de aquello. Simplemente nadie podía creerlo, ni el mismo Froy. —¿Trataste de comer un murciélago?  
Froy no dijo nada en ese momento pues se dedicó a observar como el animal trataba de salir de su vómito y a. Le miro a los ojos desde el piso y negro –No…Solo sentí que….No podía respirar y sentí un bulto en la garganta.  
Y luego todo se puso extraño entre todos. Stiles ocultaba el secreto de dientes naciendo le en los pies. Scott acusaba a Andrew de algo terrible. Andrew miraba a Froy quien había vomitado un murciélago semi vivo y Froy desconfiaba de Andrew.  
La noche estaba por caer y justo en ese momento el ruido de una gran camioneta se hizo presente que retumba a entre la ciudad en donde apenas se escuchaba algo.  
—Mierda— dijo Andrew —¡Necesitamos escondernos ahora!  
Scott tomo a Froy por debajo de las axilas y lo ayudo a levantarse. Una vez que vio que podía mantenerse de pie lo dejo a su cuenta. Y Froy nuevamente se sintió de lado.  
Por primera vez en su vida quiso vengarse de ellos, hasta ahora habían mostrado nada más muy poca empatía hacia él, esos no eran sus amigos. Froy siguió caminando a prisa y hacia una de las casas cruzando la calle siguiendo a los chicos a los cuales no parecía importarle dejarle atrás.  
¿Qué daño podría hacer él? ¿Porque no podía sentirse parte del grupo? ¿Porque Andrew no le esperaba?  
Las preguntas comenzaron a llegarle a la mente y lloro detrás de todo, con sus ojos acuosos no vio el borde del bordillo y resbaló cayendo en la acera.  
—Ahhhg— dijo débilmente pero Andrew ni se inmutó. Stiles le vio caído en el piso y se aproximó a él. Trató de ayudarlo y de levantarle pero Froy se encontraba mucho más débil que todos. Parecía que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía o como si los músculos estuvieran hechos de papel mojado.  
—No puedo... No puedo... — dijo Froy moviéndose un poco para ponerse pie. Stiles le tomaba de una parte y el cuerpo de Froy no cedía para levantarle.  
—Vamos Froy. Tú puedes. Con todas las mierda que te han hecho aquí, quema más que claro que eres más que fuerte.  
Mientras Stiles levantaba a Froy, Andrew y Scott se refugiaban dentro de la casa escondiéndose detrás de las cortinas y poniéndose a buen recaudo. Para cuando Stiles por fin pudo ponerse de pie fue demasiado tarde.   
Una gran camioneta grande oxidada y pestilente se detenía frente a ellos chirriando y dejando de vibrar un momento.   
Stiles vio cómo se abrió la puerta y sintió miedo de que sorpresa se llevarían, sin embargo, fue inesperado.   
Quiénes se bajaron fueron hombres maduros, musculosos, tenían buena apariencia y parecían estar limpios. Usaban camisetas holgadas y uno llevaba una chamarra de cuero.   
Froy y Stiles dejaron de moverse y se quedaron a medio camino de huida. Trago Saliva y miro a los tipos. Eran cuatro hombres, pero adicional a eso, Stiles pudo ver un cuerpo al cual se le veían los pies pálidos detrás de la camioneta.  
Un cadáver. "Joder. Nos van a matar"   
—Tú — dijo uno de los tipos levantando una escopeta hacia Stiles. —¿Cuántos son?— le preguntó autoritario y mirando los ojos avellana de Stiles, quién pensó en qué si esas personas eran buenas podrían ayudarles, pero si eran malas podrían acabar muy mal. Era cuestión de vida o muerte. Y Stiles quiso confiar en ellos.   
Miro a Froy a su lado, quien se puso también de rodillas y cerró sus ojos. Estaba rendido y al borde de un colapso, pues sentía que su cuerpo pesaba y le latía el cerebro. Parecía tener fiebre y todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor.   
—Somos cuatro— dijo mirándole a los ojos. Stiles trago Saliva y levantó sus manos — Mis amigos y yo vinimos... Nos separamos y nos perdimos, no hemos comido en días— dijo exclamando la verdad ante los tipos rudos.   
Andrew quiso salir de la casa pero eso sería poner en riesgo a ambos chicos.   
—Tienen un cuerpo muerto— Dijo Stiles señalando con la cabeza los pies pálidos de la parte trasera de la camioneta   
—Así es. Somos recolectores. No matamos... Pero esa chica ya está viva, solo la hemos gozado un poco y la dejamos inconsciente. Necesitamos a uno más…  
—¿A dónde la llevan?— pregunto Stiles.   
—Pronto lo sabrás. Trabajamos para ellos y tenemos inmunidad. Pero ella y tu... Serán comida— Stiles se puso pálido.   
—No te preocupes. Estarás vivo por ahora. Solo queremos uno. Al otro lo mataremos después— dijo viendo a Froy. — Por lo que veo será presa fácil.   
—Hey. No me puedes hacer esto. No— dijo temeroso mientras el tipo que sostenía el arma seguía apuntándole. Stiles, indefenso se vio a sí mismo acostado en la parte de atrás, o atado, siendo comido. Quiso vomitar— Por favor...   
El tipo, con la culata de la escopeta dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula de Stiles que lo tiro hacia atrás. El sonido que salió de su boca fue un genio, su carne labio se había separado y sangraba mientras dos de sus dientes se habían aflojado. Un nuevo golpe lo derribo al piso cayendo en forma fetal y luego patadas en su cabeza.   
Froy, en menos de lo que puso haberlo hecho, sacó un revólver pequeño que escondía apretado en su calcetín y estando de rodillas fue fácil sacarlo. Algo dentro de Froy le ayudó a levantar el arma, tener valor y apretar el gatillo que hizo salir la bala que rompió la quijada del tipo que parecía el líder. Su mandíbula chicoteo hacia un lado y varios de sus dientes salieron, su lengua colgó mientras la bala rompía su cerebelo, haciendo que el tipo cayera de espaldas temblando un poco. Luego de varios segundos lo único que se movía era su pierna mientras el tipo se ahogaba en su propia sangre.  
Stiles miro a Froy sorprendido al saber que había sido capaz de ello Froy apunto a los otros tipos, pero ellos no se inmutaron. Tomaron a Froy en el justo instante en donde Andrew y Scott salían de la casa para tratar de evitarlo.   
—Tu matas a uno de los nuestros, ahora llega tu fin— dijo un golpeando a Froy en el vientre y llevándoselo. Él, tratando se zafarse mordió a uno de los tipos en el brazo, los golpeó y empujó. Froy parecía una gacela tierna en los colmillos de unos leones. Stiles, a pesar de que había sido golpeado se intentó poner de pie para ayudar a Froy.  
—Ustedes dicen que solo quieren a uno más, lleven el cuerpo de su líder. A Froy no le lastimen, el no…— Pidió Stiles que parecía ser el único interesado. Vio hacia la casa y pudo ver a ambos chicos ocultos y Stiles solo sintió pena. Al parecer a ellos solo les importaba resguardarse y no cuidarse entre sí.  
—Lo haríamos, pero tu amigo le ha matado, y entre más vivos estén, mejor.   
Scott fue el primero en acercarse y luego de un cruce de palabras se había llegado a la misma conclusión. Froy había matado a uno de los suyos, lo mínimo que podían hacer era llevárselo.  
Andrew, quien también se había acercado solo vio como Froy clamaba por su ayuda y el no hizo nada, solo dio la espalda y se metió de nuevo en la casa.  
A Froy le pusieron una capucha en el rostro, sintió que se ahogaba, el trapo olía a grasa, sangre, saliva, sudor y suciedad. Luego sintió un cabo ajustándose en su rostro y se calmó si mismo para no necesitar más del aire que apenas entraba por la fina tela que cubría su cabeza.   
Dos golpes, uno en el vientre y uno en la cabeza lo pusieron a dormir.  
Stiles, Andrew y Scott estaban siendo apuntados por las armas de los recolectores. Sonrieron y uno de los tipos les gritó –Ya vendremos por ustedes.  
Cuando el auto arrancó, Stiles recién había podido ponerse de pie –No hicieron nada— dijo mientras la oscuridad los bañaba en la penumbra de una calle solitaria y negra. –Se lo llevaron y ustedes se quedaron allí parados… Andrew ¿tú? Froy daría la vida por ti… y le fallaste. Espero que puedas vivir con ello por el resto de tu vida— dijo Stiles cojeando y marchándose calle abajo.   
—Joder, no te puedes alejar. La noche ha llegado y tenemos que pasar aquí— dijo Scott señalando la casa.   
—No.  
Andrew se limpió el rostro y se acercó a Stiles tomándole por los hombros –Entra a la jodida casa de una vez. Esta oscureciendo y acabaras muerto si te vas solo.  
Stiles sonrió negando con su cabeza y escupiendo sangre –No lo entienden… Yo ya estoy solo. No defendieron al más inocente, se quedaron atrás de una casa protegiendo sus culos. Dejaron que se lo llevaran…  
—No era tan inocente— dijo Andrew enojado –Tenia un arma ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijo?  
—Me salvo la vida… Cosa que ni tú— dijo señalando a Andrew y luego a Scott –Ni tú, hicieron. Que les den por el culo.  
Stiles se marchó caminando solo por las veredas hasta doblar en una esquina. En una de las casas rompió el cristal tratando de hacer el silencio mínimo. Se introdujo y al llegar a la puerta más cercana, se hincó a llorar.  
Poco tiempo después se quedó dormido, al mismo tiempo que Froy era despertado mojándole el rostro y siendo golpeado suavemente con el arma en la cabeza.  
Lo llevaron caminando incómodamente si ver nada y se concentró en contar los pasos que daba en tierra, luego en cemento, luego en madera y finalmente en aluminio.  
Escucho los gemidos de la chica que traían detrás de él y luego sin previo aviso fue tirado en una celda que no tenía rejas, sino una puerta con un cristal único como ventana. Alguien le desató la capucha y su cabello sudoroso quedo alborotado. Sus mejillas rosas y algo de sangre en su cien, al ser golpeado. Respiró agitadamente y trató de alejarse de su captor.  
—No me mate por favor, soy bueno, lamento haber matado a su amigo— dijo de forma real y condolecente. El hombre que lo resguardaba dejo a un lado el palillo que masticaba entre sus dientes y lo arrojó al piso. Era calvo y tenía una cicatriz a un lado de su boca. –No te mataré yo, como dijimos antes, nosotros no matamos. Buenas noches— y se fue.  
Apestaba a heces y orina. Había un pequeño retrete rebosando de mierda y moscas a su alrededor alimentándose de aquellos desechos humanos. También había manchas de sangre en el piso y paredes sucias y oxidadas. Había dos ventanillas grandes cubiertas con fierros que unían a las celdas continuas y que parecían no haber sido reforzadas nunca. No había tuberías ni nada que pudiera ayudarle a escapar de allí. Se asomó por la ventanilla y solo vio la oscuridad del pasillo. Respiró y vomito dos veces. Le dolía el estómago y apenas le salía algo de bilis y saliva.   
Le habían quitado los zapatos y solo estaba en calcetines, así mismo, le habían quitado el arma le dejaron solo con lo que cargaba puesto.  
—Mierda, mierda, mierda— dijo recostado en la pared y golpeando con sus manos la cabeza.  
No quería ni tocar la cama por miedo a saber quiénes habían muerto allí y eso le aterraba aún más. Se calmó y luego de unos minutos comenzó a quedarse dormido. Se sentía cansado, sentía que su energía disminuía con rapidez y si no pensaba en como escapar pronto, iba a morirse.   
Pero entonces, un gemido proveniente de la habitación continúo.   
—¿Hola?— preguntó levantándose y recostando su oído a la pared. Esperó y nada. —¿Hay alguien allí?   
Por un momento sintió miedo de que quizá fuera alguien malo, o un payaso o algún deforme. Se quedó en silencio en medio de la habitación sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Una gota de sudor bajo por su columna y los pelos se le pusieron de punta cuando escuchó claramente pedir ayuda al otro lado de la celda.  
Había alguien allí, una voz masculina.  
Se subió encima de la cama y miró por la ventanilla.  
Allí en el piso un cuerpo se movía recostado en la pared con la cabeza gacha y los brazos caídos hacia abajo tocando el piso húmedo de sangre que sus brazos mismos habían provocado. Estaba muy herido y en su pecho brillaba una cadena con un cristo pequeño y también tenía una pulsera que se distinguía en su muñeca. Se le hacía familiar aquello, sabía que había visto esa pulsera en alguien. Tenía ropa al parecer limpia, pero manchada de sangre. Vio su cuerpo y le faltaba una pierna, desde la rodilla hacia abajo. Tenía un muñón atado con hilachas de retazos y su cuerpo parecía estar mojado en sudor. –Ayuda— volvió a decir y aquella voz le impacto en los odios. Froy pudo ver a través de la ventanilla la desnudez del cuerpo que estaba desnudo y se concentró en mirar el rostro mallugado y con sangre seca y una costra formándose en la mitad de su cara.  
—Hey, amigo… saldremos de aquí— Froy dijo agarrándose de los barrotes en la ventanilla y al sacar sus manos vio como el óxido pintaba sus manos. Aquello significada debilidad y desgaste para el hierro. Pensó en que si podía tumbar los barrotes podía ir a la celda continua y ayudar al tipo, pero aquello solo lo dejaba en la misma posición. Encierro.  
¿Y si el tipo de al lado estaba loco? ¿Y si estaba infectado? ¿Y si lo atacaba?  
—Ayuda por favor, me están comiendo vivo… — escucho clamar al otro lado. Y miró su rostro. Se le helaron los pelos cuando el cuerpo se movió y pudo ver su rostro, o bueno, la mitad de él.  
—¿Theo?  
Él levantó la mirada desde su celda y vio el rostro preocupado y suave de Froy al otro lado de los barrotes  
–Froy.

Un asesino caníbal desvela a qué sabe la carne humana  
Armin Meiwes, condenado por asesinar y comerse a un hombre en 2001, explica en un documental cómo cocinó a su cadáver y el gusto que tenía en su boca

Madrid Actualizado:18/02/2016 15:04h   
«Sabe bien. A cerdo, aunque un poco más ácida y fuerte». Así es como define el macabro Armin Meiwes —más conocido como el caníbal de Rotemburgo— el sabor de la carne humana en el documental « Docs: Entrevista con un caníbal». Un largometraje subido a YouTube el pasado 4 de febrero y que narra pormenorizadamente como este alemán asesinó y se comió a su conciudadano, Bern Brandes, en 2001 después de que este se ofreciera a través de Internet para ello.  
El suceso ocurrió en marzo de 2001. En aquellos años, Meiwes contactó con Brandes (quien sufría una severa depresión) a través de la Red después de observar un anuncio en el que la futura víctima se ofrecía a ser comida viva. Como afirma nuestro lúgubre protagonista para la cadena Bancroft TV, ambos se encontraron en una casa. Posteriormente, Brandes tomó pastillas para dormir y un poco de alcohol antes de cortarse su propio pene.  
Después de amputárselo, Meiwes lo cocinó para que ambos pudiesen comérselo. Lo mismo que hizo con algunos trozos más de su cuerpo. «Freí un un trozo de carne –una pieza de su espalda – hecha con lo que llamé patatas princesa y coles. El primer bocado, por supuesto, fue muy extraño. Fue un sentimiento que no puedo describir. Había pasado más de 40 años esperando por él, soñando con él», explica el caníbal en YouTube.  
Posteriormente, Meiwes apuñaló a su víctima hasta matarla y la introdujo en la bañera, donde fue cortando su cuerpo y comiéndoselo poco a poco hasta que solo quedó la cabeza. Tardó aproximadamente 10 meses en terminar su cruel banquete. «La carne humana sabe bien. A cerdo, aunque un poco más ácida y fuerte», determina en el vídeo. La colaboración del asesino con los reporteros ha sido total. De hecho, facilitó varias imágenes macabras del desmembramiento del cuerpo que los responsables han preferido obviar.  
Meiwes fue condenado en 2004 a ocho años y medio de cárcel. En principio negó lo sucedido, pero al final su defensa fue otra. La falta de jurisprudencia hizo que su abogado solicitara que la ingesta fuese reconocida como una «eutanasia asistida». El cargo se saldó al final como «homicidio» pues Meiwes, de 40 años entonces, se habría comido a su víctima para «realizar una fantasía». Una fantasía que Brandes también quería vivir.


	19. La mujer de la esquina

Había dos celdas oscuras y frías. Dos personas asustadas hartas de respirar el mismo aire helado y frio que les entraba por la nariz con un olor a comida vieja y trapos sucios. De lejos, a veces llegaba un olor a mortecina, o animal muerto. También una pequeñez de olor a sangre.

Froy había regresado a su celda, luego de haber limpiado algo la horrible herida de Cody, sin embargo se asombró de que el corte en su pierna era perfecto, incluso parecía haber sido cortado con una sierra pues el hueso estaba recto y la carne quemada a su alrededor para evitar que se desangrara. Sin embargo, no todo era perfecto pues su pierna goteaba un líquido viscoso y Theo a pesar de que realmente quería ayuda, se veía avergonzado, pues tenía un mal olor allí.

No recordaba exactamente como, pero primero fue su pie. Se lo llevaron entre dos, luego un pinchazo. Le llevaron a una sala grande de color verde opaco en donde había un fuerte olor a formol y luces brillantes. Caras feas y hombres grasientos que se hacían llamar los grandes chef. A lo lejos una cocina encendida y algo hirviendo. Allí mismo una señora gorda insultaba y golpeaba a un niño que al parecer le había pedido algo de comer y vio como le encestaba unos cuántos golpes en la cara en forma de cachetadas y luego un sueño profundo. Su cuerpo le ardía intensamente y luego no sintió nada.

No sintió como su pie fue embarrado en yodo y luego como lo separaron de su pierna.

Despertó horas después mareado y vomitando. Gritó fuerte para que alguien viniera por él ya que el sentimiento de estar solo le asustaba aún más que cualquier cosa y luego gritó más cuando que le faltaba el pie por encima del tobillo.

Al día siguiente le cortaron otro pedazo arriba cerca de la rodilla y estaba tan débil y adolorido que lo que le inyectaron le hizo dormir de inmediato, y allí estaba, ahora en una celda sin una parte de su cuerpo. No quería pensar en un futuro porque no estaba seguro de si podían salir o no.

Esa noche Froy escuchó llorar a Theo durante largas horas hasta que se durmió por completo, sin embargo, se asomaba cada cierto tiempo para vigilar si su pecho aún se movía al respirar y por suerte así lo hizo. A pesar de que despertó varias veces gritando, Froy le susurró a través de la ventanilla y el mayor lloraba hasta calmarse. También se quejó del dolor pero poco podía hacer Froy por el en esas condiciones.

Froy había sido despojado de todo, menos de su ropa y se las debía ingeniar rápido para salir de allí. Aquella primera noche no durmió y paso el día siguiente con hambre puesto que la comida que llegó a su celda no le dio ni el más mínimo apetito. Un niño flaco sin un ojo, sucio y embarrado de heces en las piernas le había tendido un plato que al parecer nunca había sido lavado, pues tenía severas manchas amarillas y marrones por doquier. En medio una salsa como de vegetales y pedazos de carne y no sabía si era humana.

Prefirió simplemente no comer mientras se sentaba en el suelo ideando y viendo todo a su alrededor.

Sabía que él tenía algo especial, o bueno no tanto. Recordó su miedo intenso a los payasos y luego el ataque de algo hacia el en el Burger King, la forma en la que fue aventado, lo que escuchó y la forma en la que vomitó gusanos para luego escuchar el nombre del payaso dela historia que le habían contado. ¿Y si era real?

También recordó que había vomitado un murciélago y esas cosas no pasan por nada en el mundo. Un murciélago semi muerto aleteando escupido por su boca.

Tuvo arcadas y no sabía qué mismo pasaba en sí, en su cuerpo, o en su alma.

¿Y si ahora tenía algún pacto con esta ciudad? Bueno, Liam le había cortado la mano al ingresar y su sangre había caído en la vieja olla, y eso le asustaba demasiado. No es que fuera fiel seguidor de las historias de terror pero tenía miedo a aquellos pactos en donde se entregaba el alma. Había visto a sus amigos morir ahorcados, lanzados desde el techo, arrastrados por un montón de gente mutante sucia y enfurecida por algo que había ocurrido hace años. Su pueblo solo quería descansar pero los jóvenes insensatos habían venido a hacer de turistas ingresando y pactando con una ciudad fantasma.

Se oía horrible ahora que lo pensaba. Y era aún más horrible saber que él era parte ahora de esos jóvenes.

Era pequeño, débil, miedoso. ¿Qué haría cuando estos enfermos vinieran hacia él y se lo llevaran inyectándole algo? ¿Y si lo dormían y solo despertaba con la mitad de su cuerpo mientras le llegaba un olor a bistec de carne?

Vomitó.

No había bebido agua, ni comido, pero se sentía satisfecho a pesar de que nada había entrado a su estómago. Nadie más se había acercado a su celda y la noche les cayó lenta y dura golpeándoles de cansancio y nuevamente Froy hizo rutina para cuidar y ver a Theo por la ventanilla. Y diablos, sí que apestaba su celda.

Esa noche Froy solo se recostó en el piso sintiéndose irreal, más pesado que nunca pero como si flotara. Se apartó un poco el cabello de la frente y respiró calmado durmiendo. Y como cada noche, en las noches de todos Froy se despertó para acomodarse ya que las caderas al estar de lado en el suelo le dolían. Y vio a una mujer que le miraba acostada en su cama. Su rostro era seco, pálido y arrugado, como una viejita en sus últimos días de cáncer. Su pelo canoso le llegaba más debajo de la cintura y Froy trató de pensar que no era real. Cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos la mujer seguía allí viéndolo hasta que ella se movió un poco. Cerró sus ojos y escucho a la noche iluminada por la luna mientras el colchón rechinaba y los huesos de ella traqueaban. También escucho como la tela del vestido rasposo le lastimaban la piel.

Trató de gritar abriendo los ojos, pero ella, como una mujer enterrada hace dos días, se incorporó mirándole con ojos grises y sin brillo y con el cabello tieso.

—TÚ— dijo de manera gutural y haciendo que Froy se incorporara recostándose contra la pared… Quiso gritar pero sentía que una mano le apretaba la garganta y lo sostenía allí. Ella hizo algo de fuerza y se puso de pie moviéndose hacia un lado y rompiéndose unos cuantos huesos o quizá solo traqueando su cuerpo. –Tú tienes… un alma limpia…

Froy cerró los ojos arrugándolos todos y tapándose los oídos “despierta, despierta, despierta”. Apenas podía moverse y con un codo golpeó la pared de la celda de Theo para despertarlo, pero nada.

La mujer, quien le resultaba familiar, sabía que había sido hermosa en sus años de juventud, le susurraba una canción levemente concordia que le puso los pelos de puntas, una canción que había oído en esas noches de truenos y lluvia intensa.

—Tú… puedes salvarte… Solo escúchame…

Froy no quería abrir los ojos. Negó con su cabeza mientras sentía su cuerpo frio y helado bañado en sudor.

—Solo abre el corazón y escúchame… No voy a comerte las uñas, lo juro— dijo ella con una voz profunda y suave. No me gustan las partes crudas…

Froy sentía que se acercaba a pesar de que estaba a solo dos metros de ella… —No abras los ojos si no deseas, pero escucha.

Él siguió golpeando la pared de Theo con el codo pero no lograba nada. Asintió con la cabeza para oírla hablar.

Ella, como muerta se acercó a una pared de la esquina y puso una mano en cada pared a la altura de su pecho y giró su cabeza hacia atrás. Froy juró escuchar sus vertebras romperse y solo dio un salto terrible en su mismo lugar. –Lo que siempre ha querido este pueblo… es un alma… como la tuya. Alas libres y puras sin maldad pero sufrimiento. Nunca deseaste mal a nadie y sin embargo aceptaste venir a este infierno solo por ser bueno con tus amigos. Puedo oír tu corazón latir y ahora no solo es tuyo. Es de alguien más, pero no tan fuerte como tú, niño.

A Froy se le estremecían los huesos y apretaba más los ojos.

—Ahora… no sé si soy real, y no sé si logres reconocerme luego de años encerrada y con medicamentos… Yo no estoy loca— dijo empezando a cantar y a murmurar la canción de cuna que le cantaba su madre incluso hasta los diez años

_“Los conejitos saltaran_

_Y la lluvia lo malo se llevará_

_Salta mi niño, salta mi amor_

_Tienes un puro y lindo corazón”_

—Morí de desesperación al tener de regreso a un hijo completamente diferente y fue un doble hallazgo para mí y mi cáncer, y luego… un divorcio junto a la hipoteca… Yo fui una buena mujer. Lo juro… pero luego simplemente o pude soportarlo… no podía mantener sola a mi retoño y quise suicidarme luego de mi quinta quimio… pero no podía hacerlo. Vine sola aquí y me quedé encerrada. Di mi alma a todos y ahora soy inmortal, y lo único que deseo es terminar con todo… Una vez que entras… no puedes salir.

_“el pequeño conejito de la madriguera salió_

_Y saltando lejos valiente se volvió”_

—…Pero tú puedes hacer que mi sufrimiento acabe. Todos quieren descansar. Te recuerdo a tu madre… Lo sé.

—Para…— Pidió que se detuviera y estaba asombrado de que podía hablar. La canción le había relajado.

—Solo tres personas pueden salir, no lo pido por mí, sino por dos de tus amigos… lo he visto todo. Estoy destinada a vivir mis últimos días para siempre aquí rogando piedad para acabar con el sufrimiento de otros mientras el mío es eterno. Tienes conocimiento necesario sobre cosas que sabes, y que únicamente sabes tú, nadie más, úsalo mañana, cuando quieran abrir a tu amigo con un gran corte desde la garganta hasta la pelvis y lo llenen de sopa de perro. Te quedan pocas hora, quizá menos de 11 para evitar todo aquello, y tu amigo, a pesar de que es una vergüenza y de que te ha traicionado, no merece morir así… lo sabes.

—¿Qué harán conmigo?

—Nada, serás su rey. Recuerdas que eres un alma inocente que no ha lastimado a nadie— dijo estrellando su cabeza contra la pared fuertemente.

—¡No!— dijo Froy desde donde estaba agachado.

—Piensa bien tus movimientos, arma tu plan. Di que quieres salir y observa todo… Aquí eres inmune y las personas que te atraparon no tienen el poder de ver lo que yo veo. Utiliza lo que debas para escapar de aquí y escoge bien a tus acompañantes— nuevamente la mujer hizo su cuello hacia atrás y tiró su cabeza hacia adelante.

Pidió Froy en su mente que dejara de hacer eso, pues con ese segundo golpe pudo oír que su piel se partía.

—Mañana a esta hora, dependiendo de ti, tus amigo y tú estarán vivos, o encerrados para siempre. Mañana es el día en donde todo será diferente y solo tú podrás notarlo.

Se golpeó nuevamente contra la pared.

—Dijo que vio todo… ¿Dónde están mis amigos?— preguntó Froy mirándole. Ella puso su cabeza tan atrás que pudo ver sus ojos abiertos y sintió escalofríos, pues el cabello ahora le llegaba a la parte trasera de la rodilla.

—Solo dos valen la pena. Dos no. Uno está siendo devorado a trozos, y el otro, buscando una cuerda.

—¿Quién busca una cuerda?... ¿Para qué?

—El chico blanco, el que ya no tiene nada que perder… el que no es malo tampoco, pero que no es tan bueno como tú. Está resignado, está en un portar de una casa en silencio tras unas maceta con plantas muertas, decidido a ahorcarse.

Froy miró al suelo… —Stiles.

—¿Andrew y Scott? Ellos están aún… ¿vivos?

—No— le dijo golpeando su cabeza de nuevo contra la pared, y de nuevo, y de nuevo y de repente se detuvo –Estar dentro de una casa no es buena idea, fueron quemados vivos. Lo siento mi pequeño… Pero ambos no merecían algo mejor.

Comenzó a golpear su cabeza de nuevo una y otra y otra vez hasta que ella dio la vuelta y su cráneo hundido al frente le hizo saber que ya era suficiente. –Confía más en ti tal y como tus amigos confían en que los rescates— La mujer se agachó en el piso, se puso a cuatro patas y se acostó en el piso metiéndose debajo del oscuro camastro en donde Froy no podía ver nada mientras cantaba la última estrofa:

_“Vamos conejito vuelve a casa, eres fuerte._

_Mamá espera por ti si estas asustado,_

_Vamos blanco conejito, mamá de ti cuidara_

_Y cuando salga el sol volverás a jugar…”_

Ella desapareció debajo de la cama y no la volvió ni a ver ni a escuchar.

No durmió pensando en lo que había dicho, ni a quien le había recordado, ni porque debía pensar en como escapar.


End file.
